<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Untold Story by Hasky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922822">The Untold Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasky/pseuds/Hasky'>Hasky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xena: Warrior Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, F/F, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:22:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43,876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasky/pseuds/Hasky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the beginning of Eve’s journey with the Warrior Princess and the Battling Bard when she finds out more about an untold story accompanied with a few small stories in between.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabrielle/Xena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Easing Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Declaimer: I do not own XWP, only borrowed the characters.  No profit made, just joy from readers.</p>
<p>After the second Xena marathon this time in original version, finally getting the subtext (dubbing eliminates it a lot) and being re-addicted to xenaverse, an idea for a fic came to me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 1 - Easing Up</strong>
</p>
<p>Eve was travelling with the famous duo for days now. She was not sure of anything anymore. Rome was not her mother but the former warlord and Destroyer of Nations was. Her blood gave her preposition to be a great warrior, the influence of the God of War, in the Roman Empire known as Mars, enabled her to become one. But was it all worth it? The fame, the wealth, the power. At the end Augustus found out about her fling with Mars, or well, in Greek called Ares, and he denied her the power. Half of her army turned her back to her after that and on the second half she turned her back. What was left was shame of her past sins and a mother with her companion who were lost for twenty-five years.</p>
<p>One night, dwelling on her past, Eve looked up at the older brunette. She took a breath to speak but she was not sure what addressing she should use. The world <em>mother</em> was too foreign for her. She was almost twenty-six summers old and never have she used this one.</p>
<p>As if she knew, what the young woman was thinking about, Xena smiled gently. "You can call me by my name," she offered.</p>
<p>"I am sorry, I know I should… but…"</p>
<p>"Eve, it is alright. We are bonded by blood but practically we are just getting to know each other. If you are willing to call me <em>Mother</em> some time later, I will be thrilled, but no pressure."</p>
<p>Even nodded and smiled her thanks shyly. "Xena, how did you get over your dark past?"</p>
<p>"I had help," admitted the former warlord. "First Hercules took me under his wings and showed me how to walk in the light. Later it was not so easy to walk on my own, because people feared me and refused any help. When I was at the end of my strength I found my sun." She looked up at her partner for years and smiled broadly.</p>
<p>Gabrielle had just returned with a new load of firewood. The blonde looked at the other two women and raised her eyebrows in question but received no reply.</p>
<p>Eve looked back into the fire deep in thoughts when she felt her parent's hand on her shoulder. "We are here to help you and support you. As long as you need until you are ready to stand on your own. And even after that."</p>
<p>The youngest of then nodded pensively. Grateful for the kind words nevertheless she felt she did not deserve them.</p>
<p>Gabrielle sat next to her from the other side. "Don't push it. You need to find the peace and love within yourself. It is not an easy way, but not impossible."</p>
<p>"It was not your way," opposed Eve.</p>
<p>"Not completely, but I learnt a few things."</p>
<p>"Are you willing to share?" Gabrielle stiffened and stared into the fire getting lost in her own thoughts of the past. By the look, the young brunette assumed it was nothing pretty. "I apologise, that was too straightforward."</p>
<p>The blond bard looked up from the fire, waking up from her memories. "No, it is alright. I will share, later. You know what, we can start with some meditation and yoga; what do you say?"</p>
<p>Eve nodded eagerly. Anything that would help her calm he inner demons which were ready for some malice.</p>
<p>Gabrielle stood up, patted the young woman's shoulder and left. Xena repeated the same gesture and followed the bard.</p>
<p>It seemed they all had their own stains on their souls, the Roman champion just wander what happed to the blonde. Xena was well known all over the Old land, from South to North, from the Island on the West to East, far away east. Gabrielle's fame spread as well, her stories were told behind the boundaries of Greece. She was known as the writer and narrator of the good deeds of the Warrior Princess, nothing too personal though.</p>
<p>Eve stood up from the camp as well to make sure the storyteller was alright as she seemed very upset. After years of training in the army, being stealth was her second nature. She did not want to disturb, just make sure the older woman was fine. There was something about her, which the former soldier could not put her finger on; she just knew she felt protective of the shorter person. On the second though how much older or shorter Gabrielle really was, if even?</p>
<p>Anyway the youngest of the group reached the small pond where she found her companions bathing. Xena was obviously standing on the bottom her back towards her daughter blocking the view of the other traveller from whom only arms were seen as she was keeping herself above the surface.</p>
<p>"Were you thinking about Hope?" asked Xena tentatively.</p>
<p>"There are not many days which pass by without me thinking about her," the bard admitted sadly.</p>
<p>The warrior reached forward and pulled her partner close into a hug. "Eve is our second chance in motherhood. We can make it this time."</p>
<p>"But we have already missed so much, her whole childhood and growing up, her first fight, first love and broken heart."</p>
<p>"We have her now."</p>
<p>Gabrielle laid her head on her partner's shoulder and sighed. "I will teach her everything I know of the way of peace. Even though with your blood and Callisto's spirit, it may be challenging," her voice was lighter now, teasing even.</p>
<p>Xena chuckled amused. "Luckily for her, she has also you."</p>
<p>The blond woman pulled away to look in her partner's eyes and frowned. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"That Eve did not get her height from Callisto."</p>
<p>"Is that another one of your short people joke?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>Gabrielle slapped the former warlord's shoulder, as only she could do without losing her life, and the said women let her go which caused the blonde to disappear under the water surface. When the bard swam up coughing, Xena pulled her back laughing. "That was not necessary to prove your point," murmured the younger of them.</p>
<p>"You are adorable when you are angry," commented the brunette and leant in.</p>
<p>The pale hands tangled in the dark mane and the head was pulled down. From this gesture and following movements Eve inferred those were not just friendly displays of affection. Well, that would explain the looks and occasional touches, although they had never acted as lovers in front of her. She retreated back to the camp when she heard Gabrielle questioned their activity.</p>
<p>"Maybe we shouldn't. Eve can walk on us any time."</p>
<p>"Better for her not to."</p>
<p>"I remember walking on my parents once in the barn one day. I could not look at them for moons and I really hoped there would be no child for the next ten full-moons because whenever I would look at my sibling, the image of my parents being intimate would come on my mind."</p>
<p>Xena laughed heartily. "In that case it would be good for Eve's own sanity to stay by the fire."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Truth to her words Gabrielle taught Eve some yoga exercise while Xena went to get something for breakfast. She came back with berries, nuts and oranges. She squeezed the juices, mixed it with fresh water and cut the bread and cheese they had in their supplies. Easy, no actual cooking needed. She adapted this routine for several days while her two favourite people were working on their spiritual way of finding peace.</p>
<p>Gabrielle was patient with the young woman. She knew changes did not happen overnight. It took Xena years to ease up on herself and even after all this time she had not forgiven herself completely.</p>
<p>Day by day the former Roman found herself more and more attached to the bard. There was a special light around her which brought peace and joy to other people's lives. Even when she was bargaining a price at a market place, comforting a child or fighting villains, there was a charm which not many people could resist. That gift also helped Eve to get more at ease with the pair and really get to know her family she lost years ago.</p>
<p>"Xena, who is my father?" she asked one evening while they were eating fish for diner which was caught earlier in a fresh creek. The warrior in question almost choked on a fish bone. "Is it Mars? I mean Ares?" she was not sure if she really wanted to hear confirmation of this assumption or eager to hear the negative.</p>
<p>"By the gods, no!" Gabrielle replied quickly. The used to be villain tried to supress a chuckle alas unsuccessfully.</p>
<p>"But you had a history with him," the smaller brunette insisted.</p>
<p>"Yes, but we were never intimate," explained the warrior calmly. "Not for the lack of trying from his part, but no. When I was roaming the world and conquering lands, he was more of a whisper and shadow.</p>
<p>"Actually I was already on my path of redemption and started travelling with Gabrielle when I met him for the first time face to face. It was in a dungeon where angry villagers threw me for killing their men."</p>
<p>"Ares killed them," the blonde quickly jumped in to clarify the unjust from the beginning. "I will tell you the story later."</p>
<p>"I will be looking forward to hearing it," smiled Eve. She really loved the storyteller's tales. "So…? If it was Hercules, he would not leave me in the hands of a Roman."</p>
<p>"Nope.</p>
<p>"A warlord?"</p>
<p>"Quite the opposite, an angel," Xena looked at her partner with such a gentle look which would melt the highest mountain.</p>
<p>"I really can't picture Eli and you…" the young woman shook her head at that thought. "But anyway he did save me at the end."</p>
<p>"No, you have a spirit of another angel, Calisto," said the fair-haired woman.</p>
<p>"That's the spirit, what about the physical part?"</p>
<p>The shortest of them ran her teeth through her lips and took a breath in, her eyes moving everywhere but Eve. Instead of an actual answer she stood up with an excuse to clean the dishes.</p>
<p>Xena massages her nape nervously but chuckled at her partner's escape.</p>
<p>"What was that about?" frowned the youngest woman.</p>
<p>"The bard is without words to sing," commented the other brunette. "She is you father."</p>
<p>"I get that you are my mother and she is my father in a way. But who is it by blood? Was he really such a bad news or did you cheat on Gabrielle? Why are you so secretive that you don't talk about it?"</p>
<p>"Eve, I am serious. You were fathered by Gabrielle. It is our story not to be told in public. Anyway she is the storyteller of the family," with that statement Xena quickly left to collect more needless firewood.</p>
<p>The daughter looked from the direction of one woman to the other. "How's that possible?" she murmured under her nose.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gabriel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 2 - Gabriel</strong>
</p><p>The former Roman soldier hesitated how to approach the other short woman regarding the story of her conceiving. It was not exactly like she could ask the blond bard to sing a song about how she ravished Xena with the outcome of bearing a child.</p><p>"Eve, you are not concentrating," scolded the parent in question during their morning exercise.</p><p>"I am sorry; I have lots on my mind."</p><p>"Clear it. Empty it. Fill yourself with the sunlight." Gabrielle looked around to notice her partner lying on a grass, leaning against a stump, lazily munching a straw while sunbathing. "Even the Warrior Princess can do that, right?" The said woman opened her left eye and raised her eyebrow. "Come on," encourage the yoga teacher.</p><p>With a dramatic sigh and eye roll, the older woman stood up and took the eagle position. She breathed in a few breaths to calm her inner self and went still. In a blink of an eye, she grabbed her sword and was on alert.</p><p>"Really, Xena? I am trying to teach Eve how to relax and you pull out a sword," sighed the amazon queen desperately.</p><p>"Battle can be relaxing," she smirked first and then explained briefly, "I hear an army around." The dark-haired warrior ran to her horse and hopped on. "See you in the village," she called over her shoulder and rapidly disappeared behind the horizon.</p><p>Gabrielle threw her hands in the air. "Why does this always happen when we are attempting for a moment of peace." She looked at the younger companion. "Maybe running will blow out some of your anxious steam, come on." They threw their bags over their shoulders and started running behind the former warlord.</p><p>They met in front of the gates to a castle where a fight took place. Some wild thugs were challenging royal guards and Xena. The quality of the fighters was questionable, but the quantity was a completely different level. Seeing the sea of black leathered warlord's troop, Gabrielle quickly joined the fight, throwing her back-pack to Eve, ordering her to stay back.</p><p>The gates opened and more soldiers came to help with a young well build commander in lead. He could be a little older than Eve, strands of dark blond hair escaped under the shiny helmet.</p><p>The numbers evened and soon the bad guys were running over the hills.</p><p>Breathing heavily after the battle, the commander approached the newcomers. "Thank you for your help, Kind Warriors," he said in a velvet deep voice. "As a thank you, we would like to offer you hospitality in our castle." He turned to one of his soldiers, "Stentor, if you could announce the highness that we will have guests." The said soldier saluted with his fist against his chest, bent his head and clasps his heels. After that gesture he left.</p><p>Gabrielle looked around and turned to her partner. "We are in King Gregor's realm, aren't we?"</p><p>"That is correct," it was the army leader who confirmed the assumption. "If you could follow me, I will take you to him."</p><p>Xena smiled and leant closer to her child. "King Gregor is one of the fine kings who know how to rule to prosperity and kindness. He surrounded himself with a bad advisor once, that's how we met, but believe it, he has only the goodness in his heart."</p><p>"But his kingdom is not very prosperous," noted her daughter when she saw the wracked walls and roughly repaired gate. Not even inside it looked more joyful.</p><p>As they were coming through the entrance to the castle, Gabrielle wondered about her friend. "Does Pandora still live here?" she asked tentatively.</p><p>The young lad smiled sincerely. "Of course. And she could not make the king a happier man." They passed a few corridors, when the commander showed them a huge door. "I believe the royal couple is expecting you."</p><p>The women nodded their thanks and entered the large hall. At the sight of the visitors the queen jumped up and ran to hug her old friend. "Gabrielle! It is so great to see you again!"</p><p>"You too, Pandora," smiled the bard returning the hug warmly.</p><p>The king stood up and came to meet them as well offering his hand to shake. "Xena, it is an honour."</p><p>"King Gregor, the honour is ours."</p><p>Pandora pulled away from the embrace and looked at her two friends. "Wow, you look great. Have you stopped the time?"</p><p>"You can say that," smiled the blonde with a twinkle in her eyes. "It is a long story."</p><p>"Oh it must be. And who is you timid companion?" asked the queen beckoning the youngest of them to join the salutation.</p><p>"That is our daughter Eve," replied Xena with a proud smile. Gregor looked at her with knitted eyebrows. "As Gabrielle said, it is a long story. What about your child?"</p><p>As her questioned was answered a side door opened and a noble man in his early thirties entered. After looking at him more closely it was the same lad who was leading the reinforcements to chase away the rogues. Instead of heavy armour he was dressed in a satin gown in deep royal blue colour with rich embroidery.</p><p>"We were just mentioning you, Son," smiled the king warmly and opened his arms. When the strawberry blond man reached his side, Gregor places his hand around his heir's shoulder. "Gabriel, come to greet our friends."</p><p>"Gabriel?" jumped the other blonde into the introduction with surprised expression. "Did you really name the baby after me?"</p><p>"It was the least we could do after you helped us save the kingdom. It was Xena's request before you departed." The king looked at his son with a broad smile.</p><p>"So these lovely ladies are those Xena and Gabrielle you used to tell me about?" asked the prince. As a well-educated gentleman as he was, he took and kissed the hand of each of the newcomers. "It is an honour to meet you all."</p><p>The following candle mark was spent in a warm tone, reacquainting, taking about old times and recent news. Nonetheless they knew there was an unspoken topic hanging in the air.</p><p>As to be called for, Stentor appeared at the door. "My King, Zargorius sent another messenger. This time he demands half of the loot in advance and…" he looked at all people nervously and with a trembling voice he finished, "erm, girls for entertainment." He stood on the spot, blushing heavily.</p><p>"That bastard," growled Gregor and rose up on his feet to pace from side to side of the hall.</p><p>"Zargorius?" wondered the amazon. "His army got destroyed decades ago, twice actually."</p><p>"Good warlords can replenish troops pretty fast, but he was never that important or popular. His distrust of anybody caused the threat to be killed if he had a bad day," explained Xena with a frown.</p><p>"He must have got the blessing of Ares himself," spoke the young royal. "The army is blocking our trading routes and several cities cancelled our treaties already because the path is not safe anymore."</p><p>"Alright, let's get to work," the dark haired warrior stood up. "Gregor, Eve, look at the maps, I want to know everything of the whereabouts, especially hidden passages.</p><p>"Gabbies, make the list of all armoury and weaponry."</p><p>"Xena…" Gabrielle growled at the nickname.</p><p>"Sorry, it was totally called for," she winked at her partner and was about to leave.</p><p>"Still <em>Gabriel</em> sounds better than <em>Xenan</em>," commented the prince.</p><p>"That is my fellow amazon's son," deadpanned the storyteller. The guy went speechless. She looked back at the woman in lead. "Where are you going?"</p><p>"To have a chat with an old colleague of mine," she explained and jogged out of the door.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Darkness fell fast during this season and the famous Warrior Princess used the timing to sneak into the main tent. While waiting for the warlord, she searched around hoping to find something which would help her defeat him without any bloodshed, or at least as less as possible.</p><p>When the tattooed man entered he stood frozen as if seeing a ghost.</p><p>"Hello, Zargorius," the tall beauty greeted with a smirk on her lips.</p><p>"Xena, but it's not possible. You are dead," he was so surprised he even forgot to call his guard.</p><p>"Several times. Now Zargorius, be a good boy and leave this kingdom alone."</p><p>"And why would I do that? I am this close to become a new king and all will be mine," he replied showing his shaky finger and thumb about an inch apart.</p><p>"What makes you think that? The other time we met, a village woman kicked your butt. The second time I managed it myself in a few heartbeats."</p><p>"I was young and stupid. This time it is about strategy. Cut the communication ways, loot them, starve them, they surrender and the kingdom is mine. Then I will reopen the paths and become a very rich man," he smirked slyly.</p><p>"It is not yours yet. And you know I can beat you."</p><p>"Not this time, Xena. The kingdom is at the edge of falling, my army also consists some of its deserted soldiers. I know the terrain, I have the men inside and not even you can stop me with an entire royal army."</p><p>"Watch me. It won't be the first time." She knocked him unconscious to prevent him calling for help and then disappeared into the night.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>The noble family and the travellers gathered back in the throne room. Eve was still hovering over a map, thinking and searching of possibilities of good defence. Gabriel was peeking over her shoulder, sending her a smile here and there. Next to him there stood his second in command Stentor, discussing possibilities with the king.</p><p>The door burst opened as the Warrior Princess rushed in.</p><p>"Xena!" called her partner. "How does it look?"</p><p>The incoming woman quickly scanned the room. "Bad. His army consist several decades of men, he locked down the main routes and he has scouts who already found some tunnels and hidden passages."</p><p>"What do you suggest to do?"</p><p>"To give him his loot." Xena looked sternly into the older man's eye. "Hopefully it will buy us some time to be able to call for help."</p><p>The king nodded. "Stentor, dispatch the goods and prepare the wagon."</p><p>"But Father, we do not haggle with scum!" exasperated the prince straightening up to the level of his parent.</p><p>The soldier stopped and looked at his commander and back at the ruler.</p><p>"Stentor, do as I command," said Gregor strongly and dismissed the military guy.</p><p>When the door closed, Xena checked again behind her shoulder and lowered her voice just in case. "Some of the soldiers deserted into Zargorius's army. It is possible he may have a spy in here. He knows about tunnels, he knows where the wall is the thinnest. If he attacks, the kingdom will fall."</p><p>"So what do you suggest?"</p><p>"To spice up the loot," she grinned at her soulmate. "Gabrielle, are you able to replicate that Joxer's awful soup which put us off for days?"</p><p>"I think so."</p><p>"Good, make it just as good or even better, mix it with everything possible. If it works as great as the last time, we will have time to prepare ourselves and less bad guys to knock out.</p><p>"Now what weapons can we use?" she took the list from the prince and scanned it. "Now that is interesting."</p><p>Eve knew the look of forming a plan in the head. She herself expressed it countless times when she was creating a strategy of how to extinct the enemy. She knew her mother would not share the details until properly ready.</p><p>It was getting late when a maid took them to their separate rooms. There were three of them prepared for the special guests. Not that it was needed, after a full moon cycle of travelling together, there were no sleeping secrets.</p><p>However the Roman champion stayed at the first door while her companions continued to the room at the end of the corridor. The two older women stopped to look at her.</p><p>"Aren't you coming with us?" asked the older of them.</p><p>"No, thank you. You need some alone time and I need some me time for meditation."</p><p>Xena gave her an understanding look and smile. "It is the time before battle, right? The excitement and rush like fire eager to get out of your skin, flare up and burn the enemies."</p><p>"Oh yes, exactly," sighed the former champion in excitement. She cleared her throat to calm her nerves. "So if you find me still in lotus position in the morning, you will know I conquered myself."</p><p>"It's worth trying," smiled Gabrielle encouragingly.</p><p>"You sure you want to be alone?" asked the tall warrior worried.</p><p>"Yes," Eve ensured her parents. "Go ahead."</p><p>"Alright then. Good night," the pair bit their farewell for the night.</p><p>"Good night," the youngest of the travelling group replied with a smile and closed the door gently. She turned around and leant against it taking a few deep breaths to ease her boiling blood. At that moment it was not very great or even polite that she inherited the sharp hearing.</p><p>"Do you think we will be able to sleep in a bed after spending so many nights on the hard ground?" asked the bard worried about the too much comfort of the noble accommodation. She might even miss the cracks of firewood while burning and the night buzz.</p><p>"Sleeping is not the only use of bed," Xena dropped her voice and replied seductively.</p><p>The shorter woman chuckled. "Hmm, the excitement and fire racing under my skin and I tremble for I am dying of such love which requests to be shown."</p><p>"Oh I promise, you will tremble for sure from the excitement."</p><p>"Then shut the door and put your dinars where your mouth is."</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Preparing a wagon of supplies took some time, which was also used for scouting the terrain, blocking tunnels, cooking vicious soup and remodelling weapons for traps. Days later everything was ready to be shipped and Tartarus to break.</p><p>"Alright, so Gabriel, take your soldiers and wait for the dusk," Xena gave order to the royal commander.</p><p>"Eve, you will take care of the injured."</p><p>"I was always better with hurting people than healing them," the brunette admitted ashamed.</p><p>"Gabrielle with show you," ordered the leading woman. The storyteller nodded in understanding.</p><p>"Gregor, for the moral support we will need you out there, so you will take care of the defence."</p><p>"I used to be a pretty good fighter. Let me polish my armour and suit up," the king stood tall and proud. It was years since he had used his gear the last time.</p><p>"What about me?" asked the queen.</p><p>"You can take care of the injured one with us," suggested the amazon. "It will be good to see the queen between people."</p><p>"Hey, I do go out at least once in three days," protested the older woman with pretended offence.</p><p>"That is true," chuckled the heir if the throne. "Every other morning, Mother visits the orphanage and teaches kids how to read and write. And every new moon Mother holds a feast there as well. You wouldn't believe how many brothers and sisters I have."</p><p>"That is awesome," appreciated the fair-haired woman. She valued the compassion and heart of gold even after what Pandora used to go through as a young woman; she never held a grudge towards the others.</p><p>"Once we chase Zargorius back to his hole, Gabrielle could tell a few stories in the orphanage," asked Xena with a tender smile. When the travellers were in a tavern and the bard began to work, Eve noticed as the warrior woman sat back, placed her calves on the corner of the table, closed her eyes and relaxed while listening to the tale. At first the roman soldier was in awe how the wild Destroyer of Nations went completely soft under the spell of a small gentle storyteller. Now she understood and just hoped to find such peace and love too. For sure a story or two would help small kids get over the upcoming situation.</p><p>As on cue, the prince leant over. "Once the battle is over, would you consider extending your stay? There are places I would love to show you."</p><p>Before she could respond, someone else did. "Oh I bet you would." To all's surprise it was Gabrielle who commented dryly on the offer with a hint of warning. She shrugged her shoulder. "My younger brother for three days, trying to court my daughter… I cannot let it slide away just like that."</p><p>"More like you are my little sister now."</p><p>"Being frozen for twenty-five years in a mountain does wonder to your body. Not highly recommended though."</p><p>Pandora clasped her hands and interrupted them, "Alright kids, cut it off, we have a kingdom to save."</p><hr/><p> </p><p>By the nightfall half of the Zarogius's army was down suffering of food poisoning. The other half seemed healthy and fought back and soldiers fought back hard as if Ares provided them with his blessing and wrath. Fortunately they were easily lured into the traps.</p><p>"Nice!" rejoiced the royal commander.</p><p>The Warrior Princess looked around frantically. "Not nice at all, it was too easy."</p><p>"XENA!" somebody yelled. "You will pay for this!" it was Zargorius, riding a pitch black warhorse rushing their way.</p><p>The warrior was waiting for the impact of clashing swords, with the raider; instead she was hit by one of the royal soldiers from behind. She recovered quickly and parried the other blow. She scanned the battleground and noticed that a large number of king's men was fighting each other.</p><p>The warrior defeated her opponent just in time to get ready for another attack.</p><p>Zargorius's evil laugh echoed at the back. Intense screaming could be heard from behind the walls and smoke and fire rose up from inside the city. She looked back at the battlefield and noticed Gabriel fighting Stentor. "I told you some deserted soldiers joined my army," smirked the tattooed warlord seeing where the gaze of his former colleague shifted.</p><p>There was havoc inside, but Xena could not retreat the soldiers because she was not sure who was loyal to the king and who to the warlord. She had to believe in her girls doing their part of the job to save this realm.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Just when the bard was teaching her daughter how to tend and sew an open would, they heard screaming inside the castle. Both were on their feet, but Gabrielle stopped the brunette by a hand on her shoulder. "You stay here, take care of the injured. No need to challenge your path."</p><p>Eve was like a cat on a hot tin roof. She wanted to help with what she was good at. She was actually great in battles, it was only a matter of taking one of those weapons left at the door, go out there and fight. However it would also mean disappointing Gabrielle who was patiently showing her what she knew about the way of peace.</p><p>The heart breaking shriek from the outside made her decision. She nodded to one of the women who were helping with the wounded people, to come and take over the sewing. Once the former soldier reached the door, it swung open and there stood the amazon queen, breathing heavily with a few scratches on her arms and sweat running down from her damped hair to her eyes. "Eve," she said trying to catch her breath, sweeping away the salty drops. "I need your help outside." A great surprise appeared on the younger woman's face. Was she really supposed to take a sword in her hand? "I need you to organise the chains for water supplies and extinguish the fire," explained the blonde briefly. "I am going to reveal my hidden pyromaniac."</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Outside the gates Xena came face to face with Zargorius. With fire in her cobalt eyes and a wide smile, she played with him like a cat with mouse. An attack here, dodge aside there and he exhausted himself fast. Once she heard a sharp whistle, she knew her fun was over. She sent a hard bone breaking blow into his tight and jumped back.</p><p>She helped the royal army leader defeat three of the surrounding rascals and pulled him back to the gates. "RETREAT!" she commanded the remaining fighters. The gates opened and the men ran in as ordered, also with a few bad guys following behind them or just taking the opportunity to get behind the walls.</p><p>"Not without Stentor," said Gabriel and went back to the middle of the battle.</p><p>The second whistle was heard and Xena knew they did not have much time to take cover. "He made his choice when he betrayed you."</p><p>"No, he would never. It was his brother Tomeios."</p><p>"Argh," Xena growled but gave in and went to look for the second in command.</p><p>They managed to locate Stentor half-conscious on the ground. They picked him up and dragged to the gates just when the third whistle echoed and fire started running around the castle creating a blazing wall.</p><p>Those few villains who got behind the protection, they were being battled inside the city and defeated easily when angry citizens joined the fight as well.</p><p>"I am sorry, Gab," the command's right hand man apologised at the edge of his tears. "I should have suspected something but he was my brother."</p><p>"Hey, it is alright," dismissed the prince.</p><p>It was not at all. Xena felt an arrow flying, but before she was able to catch it, Stentor threw her away from its trajectory and jumped in front of his majesty being hit straight into his right lung.</p><p>"NO!" cried out the prince.</p><p>The warrior woman sent her chakram to eliminate the archer, luckily on the way back it also hit a large tank of water which fell on the burning tavern, extinguishing the last bits of flames. She caught her weapon and knelt down beside the dying soldier.</p><p>"No, Stentor, come on," murmured the blond man, holding his most loyal friend in his arms. "Fight back, you have a son to take care of. He needs you."</p><p>"He is your son now," the young father whispered the last words and closed his eyes forever.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>The deserted soldiers along with the rascals were taken to prison, the city calmed down form the battle rush and soon it would become busy with repairs but for now the people could rest and take a deep breath.</p><p>Eve learnt a lot while tending the injured and maybe her new way might include healing instead of hurting, if her parents were willing to teach her more. All three were roaming the infirmary looking at the seriousness of the wounds and advised the nurses the best way to treat them, based on the depth and location, so the healing would be fast. That thought reminded her also of something else what she could learn from her parents.</p><p>Gregor gave orders to his troops regarding helping cleaning the city of debris, especially the burnt tavern with broken roof. He understood the importance of good warm meal and drink in the difficult times which passed and better future to which look forward.</p><p>Pandora was hiding with all the kids in the orphanage keeping them interested in whatever she could think of to eliminate the stress form the situation outside.</p><p>Once the door opened, Gabriel entered and reached for about two winters old boy. "Matheus," he sighed.</p><p>"Where is papa?" asked the toddler.</p><p>The prince took the child in his arms. "He was a hero who saved my life. From today on I am your father."</p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was time to leave and the royal family and travellers were saying their goodbyes.</p><p>"Again Xena, thank you very much for your help," the king expressed his gratitude offering his hand to shake. "Gabrielle, the fire was impressive."</p><p>"Oh, nothing that a bit of Greek fire cannot do," she dismissed with a wink.</p><p>"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" asked the prince addressing the youngest of them with his newly adopted son in his arms. "Every child needs a mother." Gabriel mentioned early that Stentor's wife died in childbirth.</p><p>Eve blushed slightly at the offer. "I greatly appreciate your interest and believe me I would love to, but first I need to take care of myself to be able to take care of the others."</p><p>"Our gate is always open for you," he said with a bow, took one of Eve's hands and kissed it.</p><p>The two families parted their ways and once they were out Xena commented on the heir of the kingdom, "A charming young man he became."</p><p>"Yeah," Gabrielle agreed pensively. "I wonder if it is the hair or the name." They laughed heartily and Xena wrapped her arm around the blonde's shoulder. "Heh, I remember when Pandora took him in her arms for the first time completely unsure what to do. She calmed him down so easily with singing. She became a fine mother to him."</p><p>"Indeed," nodded the Warrior Princess.</p><p>Eve took a couple long steps to be able to walk by the other side of the bard and looked at her with a twinkle in her eyes and mischievous smile. "Speaking of mothers, you owe me a story."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Unwelcome Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 3 - The Unwelcome Change</strong>
</p>
<p>Gabrielle only glanced at her daughter, not very keen of revealing the event which led to her fathering a child. She was happy they managed to create a life together with the one she loved the most, but that time was cruel and the storyteller remembered losing her mind and herself several times. "It is a long story."</p>
<p>"I don't mind, we have plenty of time. Meg's tavern is still days ahead." The youngest of the group did not give up so easily. She wanted to know what miracle or curse she really was.</p>
<p>"Not that many," opposed the amazon queen however her eyes were losing focus as she was slowly getting lost in memories.</p>
<p>"Long boring days and nights," Xena added fuel onto their kid's swirling fire of persuasion with a smirk.</p>
<p>"You are really enjoying this, aren't you?" barked the blonde sharply at her partner.</p>
<p>"But Gabrielle, it is such a beautiful story, never to be told in public, but I believe <em>our</em> daughter deserves the truth," teased the warrior with a foxy grin.</p>
<p>"You could start working on you storytelling skill," murmured the shorter woman. "One knows you need a lot of improvement."</p>
<p>"Nope, that tale should not be told by anyone else than a bard, well, the bard who lived through it actually," the brunette insisted her cobalt eye sparkling with excitement.</p>
<p>"Alright, alright…" the amazon finally gave up and with a deep sigh she started their secret adventure. "I sing a song of a needy goddess, desperate bard and that indeed love conquers it all…"</p>
<hr/>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>That day the weather was beautiful, warm and sunny with a few white clouds lazily moving on the sky. It was exactly what they needed after the horrors of crucifixion, battle between the Heaven and Hell and Xena losing her dark side.</p>
<p>Gabrielle looked up at her dearest friend with a broad smile. The Warrior Princess mentioned several times before that everything happened for a reason. The history shaped people, all they had been through, the good and the bad, the joy and the sadness, how one dealt with the situation formed the personality and the blond amazon realised she would not want Xena any other way.</p>
<p>"What is it?" asked the warrior sensing the focused staring of her soulmate.</p>
<p>"I am happy to have you back, just the way I like you."</p>
<p>The former warlord laughed heartily at the revelation and wrapped an arm around the shorter woman. "Me too," she smiled warmly. "So, me being all good is not your cup of Xena tee?" she teased.</p>
<p>"It is not about me but you yourself; who you have become, your journey and experience. I like how flexible you can be."</p>
<p>The brunette tried to suppress a knowing chuckle but unsuccessfully. "I bet."</p>
<p>"That was not what I meant," murmured Gabrielle in a whisper and looked around. Not that any of their companions could hear them anyway. She did not want to rub the salt into Joxer's wounded heart more than necessary. She always considered him as an older brother; his revelation of his feelings took her by surprise and not a pleasant one. Amarice never expressed any interest in other people's relationships; she loved the Amazon's culture and a good fight. Eli was full of love himself. She still felt bad for not following him on the path of peace and love, but her love for Xena was stronger than any other beliefs and she had to defend her no matter what was the cause.</p>
<p>Thinking of the varieties of love, she noticed a temple which towered on a hill on their left. She nudged her partner gently and pointed that direction. "Let's say hello to Aphrodite. She might be the only god who would be happy to see us alive."</p>
<p>"Hey guys, we will catch up later!" called Xena to the rest of the group and stirred her partner and Argo to the way of the sacred place.</p>
<p>Indeed the building was obviously devoted to the Goddess of Love, in these lands called Venus. When they entered, the temple was decorated in light colours with statues of the goddess, jewellery, heart shaped objects and even some actual animal hearts as sacrifice.</p>
<p>"Aphrodite?" called the bard gently once they reached the altar.</p>
<p>Within a few moments the god appeared in front of them in a shower of glitter hearts. She squealed happily and jumped Gabrielle around her neck. "Yee, my favourite mortals," she laughed happily. "So great to see you still walking the Earth."</p>
<p>"So are we," nodded the other blonde returning the hug warmly.</p>
<p>"Where have you been anyway?" asked the goddess pulling away to look at them both. "Neither Persephone or Uncle Hades could find you."</p>
<p>"Actually it was a place called Heaven and Hell."</p>
<p>"You were looking for us?" asked Xena suspiciously, tilting her head with a smirk.</p>
<p>"Yeah well, after all the existence you do bring me joy and long term entertainment so I was sad when I saw you die."</p>
<p>"So sad that she refused to discuss my work," echoed a male voice from around. In a heartbeat Cupid materialised next to his mother. "And when you called, she ditched me in the middle of a family crisis to pop up here."</p>
<p>"I am not sure what you mean by that," Aphrodite pouted crossing her arms on her chest. "When I heard my Greek name in these lands I had to see who was calling. Secondly, I did not ditch you and thirdly as I always keep saying, when they are cute, hit them with love, if not, fling them."</p>
<p>"But Mother, it is not about looks but what the hearts want. You should know that, you taught me that," insisted the winged god.</p>
<p>"But you are taking it too deeply. Look matters. See these two babes?" The two travellers glanced at each other with raised eyebrows in doubts. "A complete masterpiece."</p>
<p>"I don't really think you had much say into that," commented the warrior dryly.</p>
<p>"Otherwise it would not take us over two springs and Xena's death to hit it on," added the amazon queen in similar tone as her soulmate.</p>
<p>The love goddess sighed dramatically. "Gabrielle, you were a cute girl, but you needed to grow up like a flower needs to blossom to show its true beauty."</p>
<p>"Look doesn't matter," sighed Cupid desperately hanging his head down and shaking.</p>
<p>"Of course it does, Honey," the immortal mother placed a hand on the man's forearm. "Take these two," she gestured to the two mortals. "Each of them has preferences; do you think they would fall in love if they would not be fit?"</p>
<p>"Yes," replied all three voices unison.</p>
<p>"Of course not," Aphrodite ignored them and continued. She used her finger to paint a framed square in the air in which there appeared several men from the former warlord's past. "Look at Xena's chaps, tall, dark, handsome, villains."</p>
<p>"Hercules was nice and blond," the brunette defended her taste in men.</p>
<p>"Exception."</p>
<p>"What about Iolaus?" the shorter traveller wondered having a soft spot for the grand hero's sidekick.</p>
<p>"That was not love but calculation, just like the other guy," dismissed the goddess. Gabrielle coughed a glimpse of a northern looking man but the image had disappeared before she could have a proper look. Not that she wanted to see all of her partner's love history anyway.</p>
<p>"And if we consider the gentler part," continued the immortal and images of Lao Ma and some other eastern looking woman popped up. "All petite, strong spirited with kinks for writing," she finished solemnly with a wide grin.</p>
<p>Xena sighed heavily rolling her eyes. "Are you done yet?"</p>
<p>"Not quite. So my dearie," she turned to her son. "You see, bad boys, good girls. On the other hand Gabby's types are bad girls and good boys." On the storyteller's side there appeared another frame with pictures of Najara, Phyleus, Iolaus, Talus, David and Perdicus.</p>
<p>"And also a few bad boys," Cupid added images of Sphearus and Petracles.</p>
<p>"Alright, she may have a thing for bad boys who end up doing the right things, so Xena being a bad boy on the way of redemption… our bard might like it. But what if Gabrielle was a good guy…?" she left the idea unfinished as a mischief spark appeared in her blue eyes and both humans knew it was no good.</p>
<p>"Aphrodite, whatever you are thinking, just don't," the youngest of the group warned her immortal friend.</p>
<p>"Sweet Pea, I am just proving my point here."</p>
<p>Xena pulled out her sword and stood in front of her dearest friend more on instincts than actual protection against a god; anyway she would gladly fight anyone who dared to harm her soulmate.</p>
<p>Before the amazon could take a second breath and look around, she was surrounded with a thick fog and it was hard to breathe. Her head was spinning and her muscles were under fire and ached all at once. She fell on the hard marble floor writhed in pain.</p>
<p>The haze slowly disappeared and the storyteller was coughing heavily. The ache was relieved so she tried to stand up on her shaky legs. "What was that?!" she asked angrily. However it was not her voice, but a deeper one, more masculine. She froze in shock and with a great effort she let herself realise her body piece by piece. Her shoes seemed smaller than before, her legs felt stronger, between her tights an appendage grew which was never there before, her soft round breasts hardened and her top did not fit as it was supposed to. She looked down at herself and marched to the nearest mirror. Seeing her new appearance she turned back to the god in pink. "Aphrodite," she growled upset with the situation, "give me my body back."</p>
<p>"Nope until you agree that look matters. And I mean you must agree in all honesty. This is a very important lesson for my son."</p>
<p>"Not going to happen. Look doesn't matter," said Xena firmly yet also very annoyed. "What Gabrielle and I have is deeper than any look or even lifetime."</p>
<p>"But would you be willing to explore this feeling into its depth if Gabrielle was not such a cutie but someone who is not really your type?"</p>
<p>"Yes," replied the Warrior Princes without hesitation. "I never really cared about genders. This is a lost bet. Give Gabrielle her body back and choose different guinea pigs."</p>
<p>"I don't do animals. And you are the best example. So when you feel that you want your cute girlfriend back, give me a call," she waved her fingers goodbye and shimmered away, "Laters."</p>
<p>Both mortals looked at Cupid with hoped in their eyes. "I am sorry, I cannot do anything; it is my mother's spell." With an apological smile, he disappeared as well.</p>
<p>"What are we going to do?" asked the blonde desperately. "What am <em>I</em> going to do?"</p>
<p>Xena looked her partner up and down. "We need to go to a village and get you new clothes for a start. A bra and skirt does not really fit your current exterior." The storyteller howled unhappily. The brunette looked around, took one of Aphrodite's blankets and wrapped it around Gabrielle's shoulders. "We will find a way out of this, I promise. Together as always," she sent her soulmate a comforting smile and petted her shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Missing Men</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 4 - Missing Men</strong>
</p>
<p>Once in a small town, Gabrielle searched for a new outfit. She chose a light fabric vest in the colour of thick red wine, loose sandy brown pants and thick leather shoes. While walking out of the stand, she kept glancing around; nevertheless nobody gave her a second look. It was mostly her inner feeling of being watched for her weird appearance and totally out of her comfortable zone, while in fact other people saw a young, fit built, timid lad.</p>
<p>She found Xena's table at a tavern. The warrior was sitting comfortably with a mug of wine and two portions of lamb stew in front of her. She looked up at the newcomer and smiled approving her partner's fashion. "Not bad at all."</p>
<p>"Thanks," smiled the bard shyly sitting down and pulling one plate in front of her. "Still I don't know what to do with myself. How to walk with that extra muscle that I never had before, how to move, how to talk, how to end this curse..."</p>
<p>"Calm down," said the warrior woman in a gentle tone and reached for her mate's hand. "We will figure it out as always," she gave her an encouraging smile and dug into her own food. "I sent a message to Joxer telling him to go ahead that we took the northern route at the end. It will give us some time to deal with Aphrodite."</p>
<p>"Good idea. You know, I do not believe that look matters either, because it can be changed. After all these years how many times we changed to be someone else. Autolycus does it on daily basis. It's just that I never was a boy not desired to be, so I don't really know how to behave like one. And I fear the time when the nature starts calling." Xena chuckled amused at that remark. "I mean, would you know? At least Aphrodite could make me taller than you."</p>
<hr/>
<p>The following days Gabrielle observed men and tried to mimic their behaviour, movements and gestures. She was a natural actress and bard, it was not that hard. She even learnt how to pee standing. They defeated gods and ended curses before; this one would be a piece of cake; she was looking forward to convince her immortal friend, was Aphrodite still considered a friend? Well, the curse would be broken in no time and the amazon queen would have her luscious curves back soon.</p>
<p>Just that meantime Xena could let her fight more. The blonde felt a lot of unused energy and anxiety and a good battle was the right way to blow some steam.</p>
<p>The local mayor gave them an easy job to scare away a band of dozen villains hiding in the caves on the south. The thugs stood no chance against the famous duo now. Gabrielle felt a lot stronger and even though she preferred the way of peace and no killing, these days she understood more than ever that some proper beating was a faster way to teach a lesson. At the end the rascals were put in prison and the village was saved.</p>
<p>Her partner called her out on the unexpected violent behaviour but the blonde did not pay much attention to that. Finally she could understand Xena's love for battle, the boiling blood and rush of excitement. Alas it still was not enough. She felt like she needed more action so she brought a large pile of firewood while Xena went hunting. Maybe the next time the roles would be reversed; but then she could not let her woman drag all the wood. Maybe the storyteller should shut up about stories and go hunting as well as collecting twigs and cut the logs. That might wear her out enough.</p>
<p>With filled stomachs they laid on their furs, stargazing and talking about nothing important. It was late at night when Xena pulled the blonde close to her, holding her tight while spooning. "Gabrielle, just go to sleep now," she said tiredly. The bard snuggled closer and let Morpheus took over. It was a great night sleep indeed.</p>
<p>The sun was just coming up with first rays warming her face. Gabrielle felt the heat from her warrior's body behind her back and grinned. Her smile faded when also her additional muscle was waking up as well. "By the gods, what in Tartarus, Aphrodite," she growled under her nose trying not to wake up the sleeping beauty beside her. <em>Joxer mentioned something about cold water when emotions went high, maybe this was what he meant</em>, she thought. Fortunately there was a small creek nearby. She sneaked out, threw her clothes and jumped into the cold water. She hissed at the contact however she was determined to stay put for some time. A few deep breaths later, the fair skin got used to the temperature and actually it was not that bad.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?" asked the brunette her voice still husked from sleep.</p>
<p>Gabrielle spun around and was glad to be sitting in the cold. <em>How could Xena look so damn sexy when she just woke up, with messy hair and wrinkled clothes?</em> she thought but managed to collect herself enough to reply nonchalantly, "Oh, you know, nothing says good morning like a nice bath."</p>
<p>"The water must be freezing," commented the taller woman with a frown.</p>
<p>"No, it's good, just the right temperature," even though she tried to sound at ease, her voice had a sub tone of nervousness.</p>
<p>"Alright," Xena looked at her suspiciously, while she combed her hair with her fingers, measuring her partner carefully because of her weird behaviour. At the end she put her hands on her hips. "What is going on?"</p>
<p>"Nothing," she replied in a tight voice. <em>Could she look even sexier?</em></p>
<p>"Gabrielle?" The other woman just shook her head. "If you say so." With that she removed her sleeping shift, standing there in her whole naked beauty, looking for the best way to get into the river.</p>
<p>The storyteller closed her eyes, attempting her mind to stop creating pictures in her head, she sighed heavily, "You are killing me."</p>
<p>"Why?" finally Xena made the first step. "Gabrielle, that water <em>is</em> freezing. Get out of there before you get sick." The blonde just shook her head stubbornly. "Alright, I am coming for you."</p>
<p>The bard opened her eyes. "Don't you dare." She just watched her mate coming closer. "I mean it, Xena. Don't you dare touch me," she almost growled which made the brunette stop. Never mind the warning; she decided to continue her mission to get the shorter woman out of the water. "Xena, I mean it, stop!"</p>
<p>With the speed and agility of her years in battle, the former warlord snatched for Gabrielle's arm and pulled her up which caused revealing all of the pale body. The blonde hung up her head in embarrassment. "Oh," sighed Xena in surprise. "That's why you were in the water."</p>
<p>"Yeah, oh," murmured the shorter person grumpily. "Not that it helped anyway." Well, there was no reason to be in the water anymore so she marched up to the shore and sat on the soft grass pulling her knees to her chest.</p>
<p>"Why didn't you say anything?" asked the older woman as a matter of fact following her on the land.</p>
<p>Gabrielle just gave her a look if she was joking or talking about a piece of bread. "Seriously? Because I feel awkward."</p>
<p>"Why? It's nothing that I have not seen before," the warrior commented casually.</p>
<p>On one hand the bard was glad that Xena did not make an issue of it or laughed at her; on the other hand she felt ashamed and could not look up.</p>
<p>"You know, I would gladly help you here," continued the brunette this time in a deeper suggestive tone which somehow created a smile on the blonde's face, flattered but still she refused to raise her head. A hand sneaked under her chin and made her meet the cobalt blue eyes. "I mean it, Sweetheart. I love you no matter what and I would like to express it," said the warrior softly.</p>
<p>There were sparks and happy tangle under the storyteller's skin, excited for a new adventure, yet the nervousness was stronger. "Xena, I do not know <em>how</em> in this body. I am scared I…" she trailed off; there was no need to finish the sentence.</p>
<p>The Warrior Princess acted on her thoughts. She slowly kissed her partner, giving her time to ease up a bit and then gently laid her in the grass while letting her fingertips ran across the firm muscles. "We will figure it out," she said softly and moved herself to hover over the smaller person.</p>
<p>Gabrielle was on fire. The cold bath long forgotten and her body experienced new feelings, so different from what she had known and yet so familiar. No matter the body, the older woman knew how to play her strings. Especially as the brunette lowered herself and started raiding her slowly and sensually, the bard had hard time to catch a breath as she was losing it all.</p>
<p>The bomb exploded unexpectedly and she was left motionless. Xena removed herself and lied along her soulmate stroking her damp blond locks lovingly.</p>
<p>Once the consciousness returned as well as some strength, Gabrielle threw her arm across her eyes as her cheeks reddened. "I am sorry, it was too fast," she said in a tiny voice.</p>
<p>"It is alright," the blue eyes softened as she dismissed the apology with a smile on her lips. "Don't worry about it."</p>
<p>Finally the storyteller removed her arm and opened her right eye to look at her mate. "But the fingers work just fine." With a newfound power, she turned the warrior on her back within a blink of an eye. "So does the mouth," she muttered before started speaking the private tale of ravishing the gorgeous woman under her.</p>
<hr/>
<p>For the next quarter of moon they did not do many good deeds because they were practically wrapped around each other, exploring all the new ways of passion and pleasure, alas it was high time to visit a village and refill their supplies.</p>
<p>It was a beautiful village of Pescara which they passed on their way, although not very truth to its name, the market place lacked any fish. Xena frowned and curiously asked around.</p>
<p>"No man dares to go on the sea. They were disappearing for the last three moons," said an old merchant. "But who needs fish when we have varieties of chicken and rabbit, the best in the whole region …"</p>
<p>The two travellers stopped listening to the merchant and glanced at each other. "Maybe we should investigate this," suggested Xena. She got that impatient look in her eyes when she just could not wait to go fishing herself and if it meant catching the bad guys in the process, even better.</p>
<p>"Pirates or sirens?" asked the shorter of them.</p>
<p>"We will see," her partner smiled with a mischievous grin.</p>
<p>They left Argo with a blacksmith to get her new horseshoes and asked the stable boy to take good care of her until they return.</p>
<p>The newcomers went to the shore where they noticed several fishing boats parked in a dock and a woman who was just exiting one.</p>
<p>"Excuse me!" called Gabrielle. "Could we borrow a boat? We would love to go fishing. I see the sea is generous today," she commented on the full basket in the woman's arms.</p>
<p>The said villager looked them up and down. "You are strangers indeed. No man dares to enter Poseidon's realm."</p>
<p>"But we are not –" Gabrielle stopped herself when she realised her recent new appearance.</p>
<p>"But you don't seem to have a problem," noted the Warrior Princess.</p>
<p>"I have to. My husband and his brother disappeared two moons ago. I have three kids to feed and the rest of what I haul I sell at the market. Fish is sold out pretty fast since there are no fishermen anymore and I am the only woman who knows how to fish."</p>
<p>"Maybe we can help," offered the brunette.</p>
<p>"Who are you?"</p>
<p>"The problem solvers."</p>
<p>The village woman raised her eyebrows in suspicion and shrugged. "Feel free to use my boat, but honestly, if I were you, I would tie your man and keep him on the shore."</p>
<p>Gabrielle just frowned while her partner thanked for the vessel and they sailed out to the deeper waters. The blonde lied down, folded her arms behind her head and bent her knees crossing one over the other. "So, it seems sirens cause problems here," she said aloud. "Why do you think so? They are usually in the middle of the sea near some lost islands, not so close to the land shore."</p>
<p>"Most probably mating," nodded the warrior throwing a net into the water.</p>
<p>"So what is the plan? Retrieve the men and banish the beasts into some underwater cave and block the exit?"</p>
<p>"That could work but we have no idea about the surroundings and we have not seen the situation on our own eyes."</p>
<p>The sun was setting down, Xena filled three huge baskets but nothing extraordinary happened so they returned back to the fisher woman giving her their catch as a thank you for the boat and requested to borrow it again the next day. The woman, Silvia, rejoiced at the gift, happy not to leave the kids alone for half the day again, and also she provided a small attic room for the night in her humble house. The warrior offered to help cleaning the fish while her partner entertained the kids with stories. Gabrielle was always great with kids, she knew how to catch their attention, when to make them laughed and when to scare them, no matter what story she told, she always found some knowledge and lesson to be passed on.</p>
<p>Their eyes met and the bard winked at the brunette who totally neglected the fish in front of her.</p>
<p>Silvia chuckled which brought the taller woman back to her task blushing slightly. "How long are you two together if you don't mind me asking?"</p>
<p>"We know each other for several springs actually," she replied determined to get the fish done before another staring takes place, because she knew she would stare again.</p>
<p>"So it was not love at the first sight?" wondered the older woman curiously.</p>
<p>"No, not really."</p>
<p>"Hard to believe but you have an uncommon relationship anyway."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" the warrior frowned. She believed they had a beautiful relationship. Even after all their ups and downs they always found the way to conquer it all.</p>
<p>"Well, it is usually the man who finds a younger woman; you seem to be the bread bearer while he takes care of the home spirit; you are the warrior and he is a storyteller. Also do you call him Gabrielle or Gabriel? With that Greek accent, it is hard to recognise the name."</p>
<p>"Well, I wouldn't want anybody else by my side," the brunette said determined, her eyes were seeking her partner as a smiled spread across her face.</p>
<p>The bard tucked in the kids and went to the kitchenette. "Can I help?"</p>
<p>"Actually we are done here," said Silvia with a thankful nod. "Take the blankets and go to sleep. You must be tired. I will finish the last fish and let them smoke slowly."</p>
<p>The travellers bit their goodnight and went up the stairs. Gabrielle sat in front of the attic window and looked at the ocean deep in thoughts when she felt Xena sit behind her, placing her long legs on each side and hugged her from behind. "So peaceful and yet so dangerous," commented the blonde. "I really hope we will find the men still alive. The kids are missing their father dearly. He seemed to be a good man."</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next morning Gabrielle was woken up with a humming of some melody. Fist she thought it was her dearest friend but soon she realised, the brunette was still asleep in her arms.</p>
<p>The storyteller got up and looked out of the window gazing at the sea. She notices Silvia's son, Gian-Paolo, standing at the shore looking into the distance. She grabbed her boots and left to join him. He was about ten winters old, petite with sandy coloured hair. "Do you hear it too?" He asked. Gabrielle just nodded. "I have been hearing the singing for moons now; but neither my sisters nor my mother believe me. They are saying it is the waves."</p>
<p>"It is not. It is definitely someone singing." She was about to look up to call for her soulmate when she noticed her coming out of the house.</p>
<p>"What are you looking at?" she asked.</p>
<p>"Listen. Do you hear that? Like a group of women is singing?"</p>
<p>Xena shook her head.</p>
<p>"She won't hear it, just like my mother and sisters," complained the boy. "It always stops when the sky gets blue."</p>
<p>Within a few moments, the choir really paused.</p>
<p>"Tomorrow, wake me up and we will work on this," smiled the Warrior Princess with happy interested sparks in her eyes indicating ready for action.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next morning they borrowed one of the bigger boats. Both women were confident to bring the missing men back. Xena kept a very close eye on her partner who was navigating but was completely calm. No anxiety of getting to the sirens as soon as possible. Maybe it was the fact that Gabrielle was fighting her seasickness more than temptation.</p>
<p>"Xena, I am fine," said the blonde after another intense glare from the warrior.</p>
<p>"Just checking."</p>
<p>"I can hear them but I am not tempted like men. Well, I am not a man, I am not Ulysses and my heart is already taken," she said bitterly at the memory of another trip around a cliff with the mermaids.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" the captain asked tilting her head in question.</p>
<p>"That there is another story about sirens song. That uncomplete hearts are tempted by their singing. Well, when you think of it, it is like a true love test –" she was about to explain but was cut off.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I heard that story. I meant the Ulysses comment."</p>
<p>"Never mind that," murmured the bard feeling her blood boil at the memory when they met the king of Ithaca.</p>
<p>"Tell me," the brunette said in a soft voice. "I thought you like him."</p>
<p>"No, you liked him for the both of us." Gabrielle sighed and turned around to face her mate. "One day we spent fooling around like weasels in heat and the next one you just fell for the first talk, dark and handsome man we met planning to settle down. It hurt, alright?"</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>"Yeah. I know now that we are meant to be together no matter how or where we are but at that time I really felt like a tag along good for just keeping you company on the road."</p>
<p>"Never," the warrior quickly jumped in. She looked around frankly trying to find the right words.</p>
<p>Gabrielle spoke up before her partner could explain herself. "Look, Xena, you are quite untameable, and I wouldn't even try to tame you or ask for commitments. I always believe that if you love someone, you let them have free will. But I am not saying it didn't hurt. It was more than your usual flirting which is quite fun to watch sometimes, but with Ulysses, you wanted to settle down."</p>
<p>The brunette let go of the helm and squatted in front of the love of her life. "Apologies for being stupid. I never meant to hurt you." She placed her palms on each cheek and pulled the fair-coloured head up. "That life on a small island would never work for us anyway. It would be a safe live, but nothing to bard about."</p>
<p>"Agreed. Fortunately for me the Fates meddled in time." They smiled and leant in like magnets when they heard a shriek instead of singing. Even Xena looked up. "You heard that too?"</p>
<p>"Yes, let's go," she quickly took the helm again and navigated the boat to the rocky cliff carefully avoiding stones in the water.</p>
<p>Once parked, they jumped off the vessel and secured it on the spot. They searched around when the Warrior Princess pointed at a slick wall. "There might be an underwater cave. Let's look around that part." It took them some time and several dives until they found and opening. They swam in and after a few yards following jellyfish; they appeared in a round dark space which was not completely filled with water. Once above the surface they took several much needed breaths and looked around. There was some kind of a tunnel leading deeper into the rocks. After their eyes got used to the darkness and lungs had enough air, they followed the corridor until the end, which turned out to be a dead end and Gabrielle stopped. "Wrong cave," she whispered.</p>
<p>"We don't know yet. Go on," prodded the warrior.</p>
<p>"Where?" asked the blonde looking for an opening.</p>
<p>Xena frowned at her partner. "To the front," she noted matter of fact.</p>
<p>The shorter woman looked at the wall in front of her. "I might gain some more muscles recently but I cannot move the rock."</p>
<p>"What are you talking about?" wondered the brunette. "Go to the end of the tunnel."</p>
<p>"We are at the end." The Warrior Princess rolled her eyes and bypassed her mate disappearing behind the wall. "Huh? Xena!" the storyteller called loudly.</p>
<p>"Stop yelling I am next to you."</p>
<p>Gabrielle looked around frantically until a hand reached for her and pulled her in behind the wall. She closed her eyes expecting a hard impact but felt nothing. She peeked from behind her eyelids making sure they were safe and then started at her friend confused. "Did we just go through the wall?"</p>
<p>"I don't know what you are talking about but here is no wall and there is a light."</p>
<p>They followed it and found themselves in a spacy room. It was illuminated with some florescent plants on the walls. There was also a huge table with different varieties of fruits and jars of wine. "How did such a feast get here?" wondered the bard.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't call fish eggs and roe a feast."</p>
<p>"Fish eggs?!" Gabrielle looked at her as if the brunette went crazy. "Xena, how can you call apples, pineapples, bananas, grapes <em>fish eggs?</em> Oh wow, look a coconut."</p>
<p>The warrior mirrored her partner's sceptical look. "Those I call fruit but on the table, there are fish eggs. You must be hallucinating from the lack of air while we swam here."</p>
<p>Meantime the blonde looked around and noticed several more tunnels. She pointed at one from where a noise of laughs and cheers was heard. They entered another room, more like a chamber, where five men were whistling as they watched two females with fish tails fighting in a pond of water which came in from the other side of the room.</p>
<p>Gabrielle was about to ask aloud what was happening there but her soulmate slammed a hand over her mouth and shook her head. They retreated to the main cave. "Let's browse the other rooms first," whispered the warrior.</p>
<p>The second room they just peeked in and saw a man and other three women sleeping naked. The third room was empty as well as the fourth one. Then they noticed another corridor leading somewhere up. They followed the path until salty breeze hit their faces. At the end they entered an oval space which looked like a terrace where another six men were standing looking down, leaning against a stone railing and cheering as well.</p>
<p>"Are we in some gambling lair?" asked the storyteller quietly. They looked down and gasped. "By the gods."</p>
<p>Down there in some kind of a pool, there was another siren sitting on a plank frightened while a fin was running in circles around the scared woman.</p>
<p>With her war-cry Xena pulled out her sword and jumped in. First she cut of the fin and when the angry shark jumped out, so did the Warrior Princess with the siren tightly wrapped around her. Using the walls of the caves, the warrior woman summersaulted back to the terrace and stood in front of the men. By their appearance they were no warlord or thugs. Just bored common men whose moment of fun was spoilt. She let go of the frightened creature and looked at the lost villagers. "What in Tartarus is going on here?!" she growled angrily. There was a moment of silence but then the men started speaking over each other.</p>
<p>"It is not our fault."</p>
<p>"We were lured here"</p>
<p>"Serves them right."</p>
<p>"They took us away from our families."</p>
<p>"Stop it!" the brunette ordered. "Now go to the main cave, call your friends and if I am not satisfied with your answers I will feed <em>you</em> to the sharks myself, am I clear?!" she practically ordered and her natural authority made everybody listen to her. Well almost everybody, Gabrielle hardly listened but she was a special case.</p>
<p>The room got empty and the blonde traveller noticed a rope hanging from the wall. "What do you think is that for?"</p>
<p>"No idea. But don't touch it."</p>
<p>Of course the curious storyteller had to try it. Xena sent her a disapproving glaze and the blonde shrugged with innocent smile.</p>
<p>There was a sound of rattle as they noticed a movement in the pool. They saw as the shark started bumping and attacking something in the wall under the water. They glanced at each other and Gabrielle pulled the rope again with more force. They saw iron bars moving up and the animal passed under it and disappeared. The fair-haired traveller let the bars go down. "So instead of saving men, you just saved the siren."</p>
<p>"Let's get the answers."</p>
<p>The newcomers went back and when they all gather, the blonde counted six sirens and a dozen men wandering around, eating the delicious looking food and drinking the fine smelling wine. She went to join them at the table but was stopped by her partner who took her arm and shook her head. "I don't believe glowing fish eggs are very nutritious."</p>
<p>The bard patted her hand. "Xena, the salty water must have influenced your vison. How can you call juicy fruit <em>fish eggs, again</em>?"</p>
<p>"They are enchanted," said a tiny female voice from next to them. They looked up to see the siren Xena saved before. "The cave is enchanted to keep the men in."</p>
<p>"But I am not a man," sighed Gabrielle lazily rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>"You definitely don't behave like one, that's true," snorted one of the men who stood close enough to overhear the small talk. He was right; in the heat of the mission, she completely forgot about her manly attitude and dropped her act.</p>
<p>"Yeah, more like a pussy," laughed another guy. "You let your woman go into the danger while you were standing back. I would fight for her. Actually I would love to fight for her now, I know a perfect place where we can enjoy ourselves later…" he laughed suggestively.</p>
<p>"Or you can fight me directly instead," said Xena with a smirk pulling out her sword. Not that it was necessary, but it would emphasise her words.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah. I would totally ravish you and show you what a real man is made of, right ladies?" he looked around and encouraged the sirens to confirm his words.</p>
<p>"He is really good," said one siren coming to his side smoothing his chest seductively.</p>
<p>"So, what do you say, Beautiful?" he noted towards Xena. "Wanna have some fun?"</p>
<p>"Sure," it was the storyteller who replied. She marched forward and punched him hard into his nose. "Want some more fun?" the next was a kick aimed for his groin which caused him to kneel in pain, holding his injured part. "Who's next?" she challenged the remaining guys, but the warrior was quickly by her side, took her by the vest and pulled her aside.</p>
<p>"Gabrielle, they are just villages who do not know how to fight. You can kill them."</p>
<p>"Serves them right, nobody speaks with you like that," the bard said hotly.</p>
<p>"Thank you for defending my honour but this is not the way," at that moment the dark-haired warrior was not sure if to feel alarmed at the sudden brutal outburst or flattered because of the good intention.</p>
<p>"Yeah, listen to your lady, you twat," spat the hurting man.</p>
<p>The storyteller was ready to charge again but her mate tightened her grip around the firm arm. "Get over it," she whispered strongly. "We are here to save them and get them home." The blonde growled and stumped. She spun around and punched the wall. "What is up with you? You usually use wisdom over weapons and words over violence."</p>
<p>In that moment two more sirens entered the cave dragging a young lad along with them. Xena pulled out her sword again immediately. The sea creatures dropped the fella who fell down on the hard floor. The brunette gestured to the females to move and join the rest of the group while Gabrielle slid on her knees to the boy who seemed to just enter the adulthood and patted his face to wake him up. He opened his eyes and turned around to spit out some water coughing heavily. "What happened?" he asked confused.</p>
<p>"That's what we would like to know," demanded the warrior.</p>
<p>"Well," spoke up a man in his late thirties. "I and my bother went fishing when I heard this beautiful melody. I followed it because he is half deaf -"</p>
<p>"I am not deaf; I just didn't find it that tempting and I told you it was a bad idea to go to the rocks. But you never listened to me," said another man a few summers older. "Now we are stuck here and my poor wife and kids think I abandoned them."</p>
<p>"But it was such a marvellous song," spoke up someone else with dreamy expression.</p>
<p>The sirens gathered together and smiled slyly. Xena shot them a dirty look which had no effect on them. "That is what we do," said one of them.</p>
<p>Another man suddenly took a few long steps and caught her under her neck. "I am in this goddamn cave for days instead of taking care of my sick mother. Don't tempt me to throw you to she sharks."</p>
<p>"Oh come one, but we had so much fun," replied the siren smirking.</p>
<p>"At the beginning, now it is just torture," he barked back. He let her go and looked at the newcomers. "But you got in; surly you know the way out."</p>
<p>The tall woman pointed behind her to the corridor they entered. "We came following this tunnel. Just like the last two sirens entered."</p>
<p>"But that tunnel is blocked. I looked everywhere; there is no way out or in. Only sirens can enter and you are not them," the man explained his finding or lack of them, still confused how a human could enter the cave without the sea creatures.</p>
<p>"Xena, he is right, the tunnel was blocked; you passed through the wall somehow."</p>
<p>"It was not blocked," opposed the warrior.</p>
<p>"It is for the man's eyes," explained another siren in a light voice.</p>
<p>"Why are you doing this anyway?" asked Gabrielle. "Some men are obviously not interested in you."</p>
<p>The sirens came closer in a flow motion circling around the bard. "It is not the point, Handsome. Every man eventually gives in and the goal is to mate with the best one." She started crooning some tune. "Do you want to join us?" Her humming got stronger and most of the men were hypnotized. Other sirens joined in the low singing and the males were attracted to them like mares to light. Only three men sat aside; one who had a family at the shore, one with the sick mother and the new victim.</p>
<p>"I am really not interested," declined the bard and looked at her soulmate.</p>
<p>The siren who was dancing round the blonde saw the glance and altered the tone. "Maybe if I change the undertone…" She did so but nothing happened to the storyteller, she only looked more suspicious. With raised eyebrows she shot a questioned look at her warrior and got confused. Xena seemed completely mesmerised breathing heavily. It made the blonde worried seeing her partner like that. They were soulmates; their hearts were complete; they should be immune to the siren's song.</p>
<p>The Warrior Princess took a deep breath and started moving towards them. She patted the siren on her shoulder and Gabrielle really tried to stop imagining and preparing herself for what she might witness. She closed her eyes tightly. She heard the siren being interrupted in her tuning, but did not dare open her eyes. Then she felt herself being moved roughly until her back hit the rocky wall and she was kissed like tomorrow should never come. She half fluttered her eyelids to peek what was happening alas she closed them tight again when she felt the tip of her mate's tongue meeting hers. She moaned and let herself being drown into that feeling.</p>
<p>The singing of the others stopped and moment of thick silence followed until someone cleared their throat which also broke their spell.</p>
<p>"Not that I am complaining but what was that for?" asked Gabrielle confused.</p>
<p>"I had this enormous urge to make love to you," admitted the Warrior Princess out of breath.</p>
<p>A female laughed, amused at that response. It was the one who was saved earlier from the shark. "Siria, it seems you screwed up the tones."</p>
<p>"I never do. I am the best singer in these seas," replied the other siren angrily. "If it was not for me, there would be no man to mate with."</p>
<p>"Not that I would complain. Not all of us want to mate."</p>
<p>"Meria…"</p>
<p>"She is right," spoke up another siren. "I do not feel like being an entertainment for mere humans. I want to sing because I like to not because I have to lure some dirty mortals into our kingdom."</p>
<p>"But we need to reproduce or we will die," protested another mermaid.</p>
<p>"Let's cut a deal then," suggested Xena trying to solve the matter into all's satisfaction "If there is a man who wants to stay and mate, without any luring, so be it. The rest will go out with us."</p>
<p>"What is the other option?"</p>
<p>"I may kill you instead," said the former warlord with a fake sweet smile.</p>
<p>"What about another deal," offered Siria. "Four more days and then you can take them all out. It will be the end of our mating period anyway. And we don't need human men until the next season. Otherwise we will be singing tomorrow again."</p>
<p>Some men nodded eagerly, some protested and some were already taking their favourite sirens and leading them to the chambers.</p>
<p>"Only those who want to mate," said Xena. "The rest I will take to the land now. Gabrielle will stay here to make sure no funny business is done while I am gone."</p>
<p>"Gabrielle or Gabriel?" some men murmured between themselves.</p>
<p>"Those Greeks have weird names."</p>
<p>The bard only rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>At the end half dozen guys were eager to leave the liar; the rest disappeared in various rooms. Gabrielle sighed and made herself comfortable near the entrance and closed her eyes. It would be long four days and even harder it would be to count them because she could not see the sun or the moon.</p>
<p>"Do you want some blankets?"</p>
<p>The bard looked up seeing Meria holding fur and cloths. "Thank you. How did you get them?"</p>
<p>"From the surface," she replied without hesitation. "It takes them some time to dry, but as you can feel they are not wet anymore, just a little humid."</p>
<p>The blonde made a bed and lied down. The siren settled next to her. "How come you don't respond to any of siren's songs?"</p>
<p>"I am not a man," Gabrielle repeated for the several times that day.</p>
<p>"Sure you are," the half human looked her up and down.</p>
<p>"I am trapped in a man's body."</p>
<p>"And when Siria changed the song, you did not respond either."</p>
<p>"My heart is complete."</p>
<p>"Oh it was not a luring song; it was supposed to be a mating song. That's why your warrior wanted to make love to you, but you didn't. Are you not able to perform?"</p>
<p>The blonde chuckled. "Believe me I am. It must be the fact that at the moment my body and my soul are not really in sync."</p>
<p>"But you are able to mate."</p>
<p>"I don't think I am able to father a child. I am not a natural man."</p>
<p>"You never know until you try."</p>
<p>The storyteller looked at the other female. "Where are you going with that?"</p>
<p>"It's just, you see my sisters say that it must be the best men, strong men to have well-built and driven offspring. But I prefer men with gentle souls, like yours." She looked straight into the jade eyes and started humming softly. "It would be my honour to carry your offspring. Will you mate with me?" with that request she leant to close the distance between them.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Once they reached the shore Silvia practically jumped in the arms of one of the men Xena transported from the cave to the village. They greeted happily and loudly, so the rest of the village came to the shore to see what the havoc was about. There were excited cheers and greeting exchanged as people were happy to meet their missing men.</p>
<p>The warrior stayed with the family over night thinking of her partner in siren's lair. She knew she could trust Gabrielle but the last spell she was through made her urge irresistible. She was quite aware of different kind of music and tones and she dared not imagine what mistress of music could use on her soulmate. She felt her blood boil at the thought of her partner being with someone else. That idea gave her a restless sleep.</p>
<p>The sun could not come soon enough and just when the first rays appeared on the horizon she was back on the waters sailing to the cave.</p>
<p>The warrior woman rushed in calling for her bard. Frantically looking around she noticed the familiar sais and boots on the floor on some blankets by the entrance. "Gabrielle!" she called again. <em>She could not…</em></p>
<p>"Pass the room on the left, corridor on the right and it is the chamber on the right!" Xena heard the direction and followed them immediately. In the first room she saw the rest of her partner's clothes and her heart was beating rapidly. She was ready for a good fight with several sirens, maybe even all of them. When she reached the room she noticed the storyteller resting lazily in a pool of bubbling water with Meria opposite to her. The warrior tilted her head. "Just get the leathers off and come in," requested the blonde. "This is great," she smiled and closed her eyes in bliss.</p>
<p>"Or maybe you can get dressed and we can get out of here."</p>
<p>"Oh no," protested the siren, "we still have two more days of mating."</p>
<p>"It doesn't matter, we are leaving now," growled the brunette annoyed.</p>
<p>"A deal is a deal, Warrior Princess."</p>
<p>"Xena, just get in here already," prolonged the bard. "Meria, if you could leave us alone, please." With a sad face the sea creature left the tub but the tall woman stood still. The fair-haired human looked her partner up at down noticing her crossed arms and pouted face. "Is something troubling you?"</p>
<p>"This place."</p>
<p>"The bath is relaxing," she sat up and patted the water surface. "Get in here, please." Xena rolled her eyes but did as she was asked. She discarded her clothes and went to join her best friend for some rest. Her senses were on high alert thought. The blonde swam close and caught the azure eyes. "I have been here for two days and nobody died. You can relax." The warrior hummed but eased not a bit. The bard moved herself behind her mate and peppered her shoulder with small kisses. "They are heavily mating, yes. It seems like they want to use every moment."</p>
<p>"What were <em>you</em> doing all this time?" the dark hared woman asked grumpily.</p>
<p>"Waiting for you to come back," she said in a low seductive tone, her hand roaming the toned body in front of her. "The mating has been driving me crazy and having a beautiful siren throwing herself at me did not help much." She felt as Xena's body stiffened and muscles hardened. The warrior squirmed and moved away from the touch, she turned around and looked at her soulmate with blazing eyes of dangerous fire. "Jealousy does not suit you, my love," commented the storyteller.</p>
<p>"Then don't talk about that," she growled. She shook her head violently trying to get rid of any unwelcome images of her soulmate being intimate with a marine creature or creatures. "It was the siren's song. Under normal circumstances you would not… You are in a man now and it affected you more than if you were a woman. It would -"</p>
<p>"I am not a man," interrupted Gabrielle the rambling, but the other woman just kept going on.</p>
<p>"But you are in male's body. Just like you saw the entrance being blocked or considered fish eggs fruits; or when you heard the song that morning for the first time. I didn't."</p>
<p>"I heard it but was not forced to act on it; just like I was not forced to mate."</p>
<p>"So you were willing?" the brunette's voice was upset that she practically spoke through her teeth.</p>
<p>"Xena…" groaned the bard. "Do you really know me so little?"</p>
<p>"I hope not, but you said the siren threw herself on you and I…"</p>
<p>"… got jealous," finished the blonde.</p>
<p>"Yes," admitted the warrior ashamed looking at the stony wall avoiding the green eyes.</p>
<p>"I am flattered."</p>
<p>The taller woman shifted her gaze in surprise.</p>
<p>"And horny."</p>
<p>"But you said the melody does not influence you."</p>
<p>"No, but the moaning and groaning and bathing with the most beautiful woman in the world, would not leave cold blooded anyone with at least a bit of sensitive bone."</p>
<p>"Oh really?" Xena smiled seductively and moved close to embrace her mate. "Then let me reveal the stress you have been put under recently."</p>
<p>They could do some relaxing before taking the rest of the men back to the shore and continue their journey.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dice Roll Around</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 5 - Dice Roll Around</strong>
</p>
<p>The second day of their journey the travellers met a group of five men and two women who tried to steal Argo and rob them. On instinct and mutual agreement Gabrielle took care of the women while Xena dealt with the thugs. Sharp weapons were not need; just good old beating did the trick.</p>
<p>"What kind of a man are you?" whined one of the women. "Fighting with girls while your wife stands against men."</p>
<p>After giving the blonde another dirty look, the group scattered away.</p>
<p>That statement left the storyteller frozen on the spot speechless. She looked herself up and down and was torn between crying and punching something really hard. She pulled out her sais and aim for a tree in front on them.</p>
<p>"Gabrielle?" asked the Warrior Princess tentatively coming to her side.</p>
<p>"She is right?!" she growled desperately. "You need to let me fight the men."</p>
<p>"No," the raven haired woman refused strongly.</p>
<p>"You must!" Gabrielle insisted and gestured to herself. "Look at me, I am a man and this is not what men do. No man should hit a woman."</p>
<p>"Someone forgot to tell that to those guys who attacked us," the taller of them noted dryly. "And you are not a man."</p>
<p>"I definitely look like one."</p>
<p>"But you are not," opposed the brunette trying to reason with her partner. "And even though you became a very good fighter I will not put you in unnecessary danger. I have more experience in fights and battles."</p>
<p>"Then it is time for me to learn more," Gabrielle could be very stubborn sometimes, especially when she wanted something, alas this was not what she wanted but what she needed.</p>
<p>"No. I cannot stand if something happens to you," sometimes the Warrior Princess felt overprotective but no matter what her soulmate looked like, she could not stand to see her harmed.</p>
<p>"Like what? A broken nose?"</p>
<p>"Death," the blue-eyed deadpanned with her steely gaze.</p>
<p>"Then I may be reborn to the correct body. Wait, Shakti was a man, but he was born like that," the bard was at the edge of her nerves. First few days were fun, interesting maybe, but on the long run she was losing her temper.</p>
<p>"Gabrielle…"</p>
<p>"No Xena, look at me. I am a woman trapped in a male's body. But I have to keep acting like a man, because I look like one. And when I drop the act, I am a joke," the bard almost yelled.</p>
<p>"We will figure out how to break the curse," the warrior said calmly and came closer. She ran her hands on her partner's arms in smoothing gesture and then pulled the fair coloured head on her chest kissing it gently.</p>
<p>Gabrielle sighed heavily. "Hopefully sooner than later because I am getting tired of this mishap."</p>
<p>"Just so you know you are quite handsome even as a man," smiled the brunette trying to ease the mood.</p>
<p>"Oh no. As a woman I may be short but cute, as a man I am a sack of laugh."</p>
<p>"Iolaus did not become a giant and he is a fine man," the warrior pointed at their friend who was not that much taller than the bard.</p>
<p>"But he doesn't act like a girl while having a gorgeous woman by his side."</p>
<p>"You don't act, you are. And it is fine. We will convince Aphrodite to reverse the spell."</p>
<p>"So you do believe that look matters," stated Gabrielle gazing up at her partner. If the Warrior Princes admitted what the goddess of love wanted, it might be the end of her nightmare, although it would also make her a liar and hypocrite, both of them actually.</p>
<p>"No, I would stay with you even if you were a snake-headed gorgon," Xena smiled down with a tone of joke at their conversation when she was trapped in Callisto's body. "But I see this is hurting you." She wrapped her hand around her partner's shoulders as they continued their way. "Come on, we must run into something that will help us out of this mess and you can be your girly self."</p>
<hr/>
<p>They travelled through a village and having a good piece of stake for meal was too tempting to pass. Xena stabled her faithful mount while the storyteller went to the tavern.</p>
<p>"Greetings," she entered and came to the bartender a tall sturdy man with greys in hair. "Can I have two meals of the house's best stake?"</p>
<p>The innkeeper looked up lazily. "You can but you have to wait. I don't cook sooner than when the farmers are done with their shifts."</p>
<p>"Not many customers during the day, huh?" she asked starting a small talk.</p>
<p>"Not even in the evening," he murmured sadly.</p>
<p>"Hm, maybe you need some new entertainment. I am a bard, I can tell a few stories to attract people," the blonde offered her services. She might get a deal of win-win situation and a nice soft bed on the top.</p>
<p>The bartender laughed. "Good luck with that. It is full-moon and the blacksmith holds the game as usually. He robs people so badly that they don't have money for good ale," he complained shaking his head. "And he himself does not drink."</p>
<p>"Not good for business, huh?" Gabrielle loved chit chats, especially like these so she could get to know the place and who knew, maybe she could even bard about it later.</p>
<p>"Honestly, I am thinking of closing the tavern and moving to another town. But this village is all I know."</p>
<p>"Sometimes a change is good," she still was not sure in what waves to swim and what opinion she should support.</p>
<p>"And sometimes it is good to stick with what you know."</p>
<p>"Not when it is not good for you."</p>
<p>"Look, Young Lad, I love this village, I met my wife here, I buried her with my son up that hill and I go to visit them every quarter of moon. I like this routine," he said hotly.</p>
<p>"Then let me help you. If I succeed the meal is free," she tried her luck.</p>
<p>"If not, you pay me double."</p>
<p>"I see the gambling is in the core of the village." The innkeeper just grinned and raised his eyebrows in question. The newcomer sighed and agreed, "You have a deal."</p>
<p>Gabrielle left the tavern and headed straight to the barn. She pulled out her scrolls and started making advertisement for her afternoon performance. She briefly let her best friend know what the plan was and kept on her mission. Once several parchments were written she went around the village and placed them on open space where people could read them. She pinned the last one near the bakery and stepped back to measure if it was in the right height when a pair passed by.</p>
<p>"Look, here is a new picture," the girl commented to her boyfriend excited.</p>
<p>"I believe it is a message," he noted squinting at the writing.</p>
<p>"What does it say?"</p>
<p>"That you are very beautiful, and there is a boy who loves you very much," replied the lad in a gentle tone and kissed his girl's temple. He looked back, frowned and shrugged his shoulder slightly so his companion would not see him as she was on the cloud nine of being completely enamoured.</p>
<p>Gabrielle stared at them surprised and took one more glance around the town. She noticed that the signs of stores were not really described in letters but pictures. "By the gods," she sighed and hurried to the tavern. "Marco," she called for the bartender's attention. "How good are people with reading here?"</p>
<p>"One," replied the sturdy man. "Which means that there is only one person who can write and read. Me."</p>
<p>The storyteller rushed to the barn again for her supplies and started creating new ads. She was a good writer but as a painter or at least a sketcher she was horrid. Xena looked over her shoulder. "What is that?" asked the brunette squinting at the scroll.</p>
<p>"That is Marco behind the bar and me telling stories. People cannot read in this area so I thought I could paint something," she described her picture.</p>
<p>"Oh. Wouldn't it be easier to sketch a mug of beer on the top part and on the bottom some villain kneeling in front of a guy with a crown?" suggested the warrior.</p>
<p>"That could work." So the shorter woman redid her commercial and replaced the former ones. Meantime Xena went to investigate how the village worked and what the blacksmith was hiding.</p>
<hr/>
<p>In the afternoon there were three villagers in the tavern waiting for food when a farmer spoke up. "We were promised some stories. If you are the bard, sing."</p>
<p>"But shouldn't we wait for more people?" questioned Gabrielle.</p>
<p>The men laughed out loud. "There is a game at blacksmith's when the sun sets. People will not spend a dinar on ale when they believe they can win tens while playing."</p>
<p>"It is good you have some sense and rather came here than gamble."</p>
<p>"Who said we would not," replied another man. "But there is nothing like having good warm food in the stomach first."</p>
<p>"Sing, Bard!" requested his colleague. "We have a game to attend."</p>
<p>"Alright," the storyteller though just for a little moment before started telling a story. "I sing a song of Chariots of War…"</p>
<hr/>
<p>It did not seem that Gabrielle's story influenced the listeners much. They called it a nice tale but did not take a hint that changes were important for the greater good and happiness of a small village. How instead of going in his father's footsteps a young warlord tuned into a peacemaker.</p>
<p>"Xena, any chance you can play out the blacksmith and take it all just like you did with Titus?" she asked her partner once they met at the barn again. "Or maybe move the gambling to the tavern? That way people can drink and eat and have fun all together at one place."</p>
<p>"Marco forbids games at his tavern; that is why they are held at the blacksmith's," the warrior explained. "I searched around but it is not like they are killing anybody, there is nothing illegal to be stopped. No poisoned wine or water, no food with henbane, nothing which would call a crime."</p>
<p>"But hazardous games are not healthy either. We must stop them. Win the game and bring them to the pub," the fair-haired person insisted. There must have been something which would bring people to healthy socialising.</p>
<p>The brunette looked at the bard's anxiety. "Alright, what is the catch?" she asked suspiciously.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" replied the blonde innocently.</p>
<p>"Just spill it out."</p>
<p>"Well," she paused for a bit, thinking about the right wording but nothing creative came on her mind. "I made a deal with Marco that either I will bring the villagers to the tavern to spend some dinars and listen to my stories or we will pay double for the meals."</p>
<p>"Double?" wondered the warrior. "I am afraid to ask how much that is."</p>
<p>"Erm, more than we have," admitted the shorter woman ashamed. "Maybe my storytelling is not that good after all."</p>
<p>"Or maybe you did not have the right audience. Gabrielle, if I play and lose, we have absolutely nothing to pay the bet off."</p>
<p>"But you don't lose," she said convinced that her partner can win if she really wanted.</p>
<p>"The odds will even eventually."</p>
<p>"Then we have to make a safe bet and offer just what we have, nothing more. It won't be needed anyway, because you can win," she smiled proudly.</p>
<p>"And here I thought I used to have gambling problem, but you just love betting," commented Xena, shaking her head. She was not very keen on realising what her soulmate suggested.</p>
<p>"It is the village spirit." Of course it was the atmosphere around to be blamed.</p>
<p>"Let's get out of here before we lose Argo." The horse whined in protest. "I am joking, Girl," said the warrior calmly in amused voice and patted the long head.</p>
<p>"We can't. We need to help Marco. He loves this village but the people rather gamble than share a story with a pal while having a good meal and ale."</p>
<p>"And what do you plan to do?" the warrior woman asked suspiciously.</p>
<p>"Well, you win the bet and then lure the people to the tavern."</p>
<p>"And how will they pay if we took their money?"</p>
<p>"We can set a new rule that the winners pay for dinner."</p>
<p>"We can, but how long do you think it will last? People are greedy."</p>
<p>"Then what's your plan?"</p>
<p>"To get out of here. We can help Marco move into another village."</p>
<p>"Or you can play, rob them dry and show them how bad gambling is." The former warlord raised her eyebrows at her never giving up friend. "Alright, one game so at least we can have a nice meal and be good customers who support the dying tavern with overpriced meal." Xena rolled her eyes but nodded.</p>
<p>At the end it turned out there was no nice meal, just the leftovers of the bread and cheese; as they lost their last dinar because the warrior was out of luck. Marco was so amused with the situation that he let them spend the night in the hay in the stables.</p>
<p>"I still think the shepherd was cheating," whine the storyteller curling around her mate.</p>
<p>"We have no proof of that. It just didn't work for me this time."</p>
<p>Gabrielle spooned her partner from behind but could not close her eyes. She did not want to give up so easily, but there was nothing she could do anymore.</p>
<p>The next morning, right when the first rays appeared on the sky, the blonde untangled herself from her warrior's grip and went to the small town square. She watched as people started waking up and slowly coming out of their houses and milling around. She climbed on a bench and spoke up, "Citizens of Candelara, I am a travelling bard from Greece and I would like to sign a song which I call King Con…" and so she started her barding in the middle of a town. How their friend got beaten to the edge of his life, how they joined their efforts with local cons and how they took down the casino owner who cared more of a piece of jewellery than his own son, even though he tried to bluff at the end he lost it all. "… There is no harm to have a little fun but how long is it just fun until it becomes obsession and greed? Who of you is willing to lose love and family over a sack of dinars which instead of winning you would be mostly losing? Or attempt to cheat on a friend instead of enjoying a good meal and ale together?</p>
<p>"I am just a stranger in you village, however I travelled and saw things you could only imagine and believe me, my stories are based on true human nature. Beware of your doings and think ahead." She looked around as the crowd was staring at her with doubts. "Thank you."</p>
<p>She jumped down and went to join her soulmate who was at the edge of the group with Argo ready to leave. "You are right, Xena, we cannot save everybody."</p>
<p>"But it is worth trying," the brunette smiled and patter her shoulder. "Let me catch some nice fish. It may not be a steak but once you cook it, it will be warm."</p>
<hr/>
<p>They spent the morning at the shore, letting the early spring sun shower their skin. They borrowed a small fishing boat and went to the open sea. Xena managed to catch two baskets of small fish. Small but delicious once Gabrielle added some seasoning and fried them. Some of them they ate; the rest they sold at the local marketplace to earn some dinars since they were completely broken.</p>
<p>While selling and cooking, Gabrielle was also telling a few stories to earn some extra money so they were able to buy the basic supplies. As usual her barding attracted a lot of people who were standing or sitting around and also bought their products in the process. They sold the last fish and the storyteller finished her last tale for the day just before the sun was setting down.</p>
<p>"Excuse me?" called someone for attention. The two travellers looked at a boy about fifteen summers old. "I hear you accent, are you the travelling bard from Greece?" he asked politely.</p>
<p>"That I am," agreed the blonde and stepped forward.</p>
<p>"Thank the gods," he sighed and went back to his horse. He returned with a sack. "Marco sent me with this. He said he owed you a proper stake but hoped this will do for now. Have a safe journey." The lad jumped back on the horse and left the marketplace rushing back home before the darkness fell.</p>
<p>Gabrielle took over the gift and opened it. Inside there was a dry ham. She smiled and looked up at her partner. "It seems like we won the bet after all."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Pirates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 6 - Pirates</strong>
</p>
<p>It took them days to reach another village, long uneventful days which would be normally filled with Gabrielle's philosophical chatter or playing Centurion-Gladiator game. Alas she was quiet, lost in her own thoughts.</p>
<p>"What's on your mind?" asked Xena finally trying to make her companion chat as usual.</p>
<p>"A lot and I don't know which thoughts should go first," the blonde admitted the mess in her mind. She sighed, kicking a small stone on the road.</p>
<p>"Try me."</p>
<p>"Well, you say that people can become what they pretend to be. I don't want to become what I pretend to be. Actually I don't want to pretend anymore at all," she looked up hoping to see her soulmate understanding. "I like being a woman and I want to stay a woman. But in this body, I can't. Maybe Aphrodite was right; look matters."</p>
<p>"I don't believe that is how she meant it," commented he brunette doubtfully.</p>
<p>"Does it matter? Aphrodite wins and I will get my body back."</p>
<p>"And then Cupid curses you for giving up on love so easily."</p>
<p>"Gods and their games with mortals," sighed the bard heavily kicking another stone.</p>
<p>"What about meditation?" suggested the warrior. "It used to help you find peace within yourself."</p>
<p>"Maybe that is a good idea," the shorter woman replied pensively.</p>
<p>And so in the evening, Gabrielle found herself in lotus position saying farewell to the sun while letting her mind settling her thoughts and slowly getting rid of them as she took each deep breath. Just like the waves were hitting the cliff she had been sitting on, and moved back to the sea; she let her worries go with them.</p>
<p>Later it was the sound of sharpening sword which brought her back to full reality. She stood up and went back to the campfire joining her partner.</p>
<p>"Feeling better?" asked the Warrior Princess.</p>
<p>"A bit. It will take several days but at least I don't feel on edge for now."</p>
<p>"You will feel complete again. We will find a way," said the taller woman supportively, her eyes became soft and filled with hope.</p>
<p>"You are my way," confessed the bard gently with those jade orbs full of love. "As long as it is with you, I will manage."</p>
<p>Xena smiled, set her weapon aside and joined the storyteller on the bedroll. "Always," she whispered reaching for her hand and intertwined their fingers.</p>
<p>They snuggled comfortably on the furs. Gabrielle covered them with a thick blanket and spooned her soulmate. For both of their sakes, she would keep fighting the odds.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The fair-haired woman woke up early. As saying farewell to the sun the evening before, she welcomed it in the next morning and let herself being filled with the light. Maybe this was the way to survive the course.</p>
<p>She opened her eyes to find the love of her life. Love was the key to many things and as long as she had hers by her side, the rest mattered less. She saw Xena patting her horse and offered it the treat the palomino liked the most. It was chewed fast and Argo stretched her long neck for her mistress's other hand but she pulled away with a shaking head. Xena whispered something to the golden mount and patted the nose. She looked up and met the soft loving gaze of her dearest friend. With a smile she came to join the blonde on the cliff. "Good morning," she greeted.</p>
<p>"Good morning indeed," the bard returned the huge smile and pecked the tempting lips. "And you are bearing breakfast," she commented on the fruit which the taller woman refused to feed her horse.</p>
<p>"This one," she showed the dark red apple in her hand. "Not exactly." Xena looked around for a moment before her eyes met the green coloured ones again. She took a deep breath in and out. Was she nervous? Or was she trying to follow Gabrielle in meditation? At the end without any more words she offered the fruit to her partner.</p>
<p>"Thanks," chuckled the bard and took it. But before she was able to bite in, it was snatched away from her.</p>
<p>"Not like that," muttered the warrior quickly. The blonde stared at her with a quizzical expression as the warrior tried to speak with her eyes more than words. They spend a few heartbeats in a staring contest which Xena gave up at the end. "I want to be tamed by you." Gabrielle's jaw dropped in surprise. "And it is not sudden or anything, I have been thinking about making you an honest woman for some time, but the vision of you being crucified because of me kept me from actually doing it, asking you… so…" she offered the apple again with a hopeful smile on her lips and eyes so vulnerable that it was hard to resist.</p>
<p>Nevertheless the blonde stood up and walked a few steps from the cliff. Breathing heavily she turned to her partner and attempted to say something but no words were coming out.</p>
<p>"After all we have been through, I did not know saying one word would be so difficult for a bard like you," joked the warrior.</p>
<p>"It is more about I don't know how." Xena frowned while her mate offered an apological look. "If you asked before, I would not hesitate for a heartbeat, but now when I am like this, I cannot do that to you, to myself." She came to stand in front of the taller woman and took her hands in hers. "Listen Xena, I am not saying <em>no</em>, gods know I want to bond with you, but not when I am in this mess, when I cannot be happy, because I do want to enjoy the happiest day of my life to its fullest. Could you ask me later?"</p>
<p>"Sure," the dark-haired woman replied nonchalantly. "When?"</p>
<p>"When I am more in sync with myself."</p>
<p>"But yesterday you told me that the meditation helped and as long as we were together, you would manage. I believed you found your peace," she noted, her voice was getting rough and distant.</p>
<p>"I found a certain level of peace, not exactly what I was looking for."</p>
<p>"Oh. Will you ever?" the question sounded more like a bark.</p>
<p>"You are the one who keeps ensuring me I will." Gabrielle took a deep breath to calm her blood flow which started running faster and faster. "Xena, please hold that thought for a while longer, will you?"</p>
<p>"Sure," she repeated her earlier response and shrugged. Then she turned facing the sea, threw the apple into the rumbling waves and went back to the camp without a second look.</p>
<p>Gabrielle let out a deep sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. "That warrior's pride," she murmured under her nose.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Nothing said more awkward relationship than a refused proposal. Xena avoided fully looking at her partner, she put on her mask of stone face and most of the time she rode Argo.</p>
<p>Gabrielle hoped her soulmate would understand better. It was not like she said '<em>no</em>', she just asked for some more time to deal with her personal dilemma with which nobody could help her except the goddess of love.</p>
<p>They arrived at a bigger town to refill their stock and buy fresh bread. Xena went to a blacksmith to check Argo's horseshoes while the storyteller went to explore the market place. She went through various stands to see what was on market when she noticed a young man who seemed to just enter adulthood, stealing from a jewellery store. She called after him but the robber started running away and the chase began, jumping over fallen baskets, sliding under a stand, sharp turn into a side ally with freshly washed and hung clothes, up the stairs between two houses and disappearing behind a closed door. Gabrielle hit the door but nothing happened, it was locked from the inside. She spun in anger and leant against the rail.</p>
<p>She looked down at the market place to see people putting away the mess and picking up the fallen goods. She turned around to look at the sea; it was a really beautiful view, the blues of water being exchange for the blues of the sky, one colour yet so many shades. Even more beautiful it became when she noticed something glistening on the shore. She focused on it and realised it was the rascal playing with something shinny in his hand as he was walking by the sea.</p>
<p>Gabrielle quickly ran down the stairs and headed his way. She hid herself in a high grass or behind a bush and followed him wherever he went.</p>
<p>Of course there was a cave which the bad boy entered. The blonde looked around and carefully followed. She crunched behind a huge rock and peeked inside. It was a large room with several chairs at an oval table and a huge chest at the back. There were about four men looking at the newcomer. One of them smiled broadly. "Nice theft, Little Brother," he praised the young lad and took the jewellery. It was a necklace with a pendant in a shape of a star decorated with a huge sapphire in the middle. "I haven't seen this one since I was a boy. Ah well, no use for us anyway," he threw it into the chest and wrapped his arm around his sibling. "We should have enough to buy one of Giacomo's fine ships and hurray to the open sea."</p>
<p>"Yo, ho, ho and a bottle of rum!" cheered all five thugs together.</p>
<hr/>
<p>After eavesdropping for more information, Gabrielle sneaked out and ran back to the village.</p>
<p>"Xena, we have a problem," said the storyteller out of breath, rushing to her partner.</p>
<p>"<em>You</em> have a problem. What is wrong with you these days?" asked the taller woman sharply.</p>
<p>"You mean except Aphrodite's curse?"</p>
<p>"Yes. One night you tell me how much I mean to you, the next morning you refuse me and now you are stealing jewellery," she named the list of the recent troubles.</p>
<p>"First of all I did not refuse you, just <em>postponed</em> the proposal. And second, I did not steal I followed the robber. The village will be under a pirate attack within two days." The jade orbs met cobalt for a moment and the request for action took its place.</p>
<p>The famous duo tried to warn the villagers of the upcoming assault alas they were only laughed at that the last pirate pillage happened over a decade ago.</p>
<p>The travellers proceeded with another plan; they tracked the leader of the thugs alone with his brother fishing when the women charged forward. The blonde captured the younger of the guys while Xena put her pinch on the older one.</p>
<p>"That's definitely a unique foreplay," he rasped between his short breaths, his eyes glistened with desire at the look of the tall beauty hovering over him.</p>
<p>"What is your business with the pirates?" asked the warrior.</p>
<p>"To join them. I heard big bad handsome boys are in demand these days."</p>
<p>"Not to mention arrogant ones," bit Gabrielle.</p>
<p>"I am not really in mood for fishing for answers, so better sing like a good bird you can be," required the brunette strongly. She was not up to play any games, she needed information first.</p>
<p>"Where is the fun in that?"</p>
<p>"That in less than ten heartbeats you will be dead and your brother will be given to the elders as a traitor conspiring with pirates."</p>
<p>"Alright, Lassie, I will talk," he rasped when blood began dripping from his nose." Xena removed the pinch and folded her arms on her chest. "Ten summers ago the pirates attacked the village; our father led us out of the villa which was caught in flames and he rushed us into the woods. I watched as a knife pierced his heart from behind and a smug pirate stood behind him. That pirate was killed by our uncle so we were able to take off. When we returned the next morning, most of the village was burnt to the ground. The only buildings standing were the temple of Neptune and the bakery. I was collecting pieces of info regarding the pirate who commanded the attack of our village, I want to join his crew and revenge my family. Now come and give me a hug."</p>
<p>"You can hug my foot," suggested the bard she felt the anxious and great urge to punch the cheeky man.</p>
<p>However Xena came closer as to kiss him, instead she whispered in his ear, "Don't tempt me or you will end up with worse than a pinch."</p>
<p>"Alessio at you service, I am for all kind of kinky," he bowed and kissed the warrior's back of her hand.</p>
<p>The tall woman nodded to her partner to let go of the boy in her grasp. The lad squirmed and turned to look at his capturer. "Who are you? I saw you at the marketplace."</p>
<p>"Right before you stole that pendant," added the storyteller.</p>
<p>"I don't know what you are talking about," he replied, crossing his arms on his chest as he pouted. "It was ours first. I just retrieved it when I saw it."</p>
<p>"Luigi, play nicely with your new little friend, maybe they want to join us," scold him the brother.</p>
<p>"It is not stealing when it belonged to us. The star was our mother's favourite pendant. The freaking jeweller must be one of Giacomo's men."</p>
<p>"Care to clarify?" asked the bard looking from one guy to another.</p>
<p>"That is how we tracked the big bad pirate, Giacomo," explained the older man. "We heard that he had disguised sellers from his crew who offered his loot for sale. He lets his sellers rotate each moon in different cities."</p>
<p>"Clever," praised the warrior.</p>
<p>"It is not only my mind which is admirable," he grinned broadly with a wink.</p>
<p>"Who was speaking about you," bit the storyteller roughly. "And by the way, the Warrior Princess is taken. Calm your horses."</p>
<p>"Really?" wondered both Xena and Alessio in unison.</p>
<p>Gabrielle squint her eyes at her mate and shook her head slightly. <em>Please don't play that game with me, not here, not now.</em></p>
<p>The brunette turned to the rebel. "So, you were saying… when are you meeting this Giacomo?"</p>
<p>"Tomorrow when the moon is at its highest a boat will come for me and my brother."</p>
<p>"Alright. Your brother stays here with Gabrielle; I will go instead to the meeting as your mistress."</p>
<p>"Gabrielle or Gabriel?" wondered Alessio. "Your accent is quite thick." The blonde rolled her eyes. "Anyway," he turned back to the dark-haired woman, "firstly we should definitely work on the mistress part; secondly I know nothing about you and thirdly, there will be a price to pay."¨</p>
<p>"My name is Xena, that is my partner Gabrielle," the warrior introduced themselves.</p>
<p>"Partner in which way exactly?" he asked curiously.</p>
<p>"I wonder that myself, I was recently rejected," she said in faked drama tone.</p>
<p>"I am a very good comforter," he said suggestively raising his eyebrows repeatedly.</p>
<p>The blonde was ready to punch away that stupid smirk of his. "You know what, I am done," the bard threw her hands in the air in defeat. "Suit yourself," with boiling blood and at the edge of tears she turned around and marched back to the village. She really loved her woman, but at times like these she was for murder. Did the storyteller really deserve a punishment in a form of the love of her life seducing a random handsome man right in front of her, for <em>postponing</em> the proposal?</p>
<p>She went to the inn and booked two rooms.</p>
<p>"I have only one last left but it is furnished with a large bed," announced the innkeeper.</p>
<p>"Just great," murmured the bard sardonically. "Alright, I will sleep on the floor then."</p>
<p>That evening Gabrielle listened to another storyteller perform. She had hard time keeping a track on the story as it was unorganised and boring, her mind drifted elsewhere. In all those years they spent together she was not aware of Xena having another lover, but knowing her wild side, hurt ego and handsome bad boy, the possibility of having one at that moment was not so surreal. The blonde finished her second mug of wine in one large gulp and went to the rented room.</p>
<p>It was in the middle of the night when the bed sagged under the added weight. The bard woke up and noticed her partner sneaking in. "Did you have a good time with the rebel?" she asked roughly.</p>
<p>"Oh come on, Gabrielle. I just need him to trust me; seduction is a great weapon to gain man's trust. It doesn't have to mean anything else."</p>
<p>"I can see it works perfectly both ways," she commented bitterly.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" the warrior woman asked frowning. Gabrielle was not usually the jealous type.</p>
<p>"You know very well what I mean."</p>
<p>"Gabrielle, his plan is a good one, taking the pirates from inside can work better than fighting them directly. There will be less bloodshed. I just want to be there to make sure the threat is really eliminated. Although I am not sure if a pirate like Giacomo will accept Alessio taking a girlfriend instead of the brother with him. Doing something he does not expect may be dangerous."</p>
<p>"Even more tempting, huh?"</p>
<p>"Just stop it," the other woman requested in a bored tone. She wanted to have a nap and not argue about jealousy.</p>
<p>"I was not the one who started it. I would understand to go as a disguised villain to the meeting and pretend, but you actually doubted our relationship in front of a horny, good looking man."</p>
<p>"Gabrielle…"</p>
<p>"And why? Was it because I postponed the marriage? If you have asked me two seasons ago… If you have asked me even after Illusia, I would be happy to accept, but not now when I am this ridiculous mess. I don't even know who I am," she sighed heavily and sat on the edge of the bed. "Xena, I love you more than anyone, but I am not ready like this," she pointed at her body. "I have never minded you flirting with other men cos I knew they meant nothing but now when I see you with your usual bad boy type, I want to poke their eyes out and cut their balls off because I know I am nothing like them and I stand no chance."</p>
<p>"You are right," said the Warrior Princess gently. "You are nothing like them and that is one of the many things I admire about you. You are unique and the only one," she shifted closer and placed her head on the blonde's shoulder. "And yes, I am hurt because you refused me. It's like you don't believe in us that we can overcome all the odds anymore."</p>
<p>"I am sorry, Xena. I guess I am tired of fighting the odds at the moment." The bard kissed the dark mane and left.</p>
<p>She arrived at the stabled and Argo whined in question. "Don't worry, no rolling in the hay which would offend your sensitive ears. I just want to be alone." She took the furs hanging on the rail of the palomino's stable and placed them on the hay, tucking herself in.</p>
<hr/>
<p>True to her earlier doubts, Xena was flexible with her plans and created a new one. At the end Alessio went for the first meeting only with Luigi and Gabrielle who pretended to be the brother's closest friend.</p>
<p>Giacomo was a big guy with black hair, goat beard and almond hazel coloured eyes, all in contrast with his pale skin. One would expect him to be tanned from the years on the sea, but obviously the sun was not his friend. He was quite handsome for his age despite the long scar along his neck and several on his right arm. As a young lad he must have been very popular between girls. "So, Boys, tell me a good reason I should accept you in my troops or sharks will have a nice feast," he said looking challenging at the newcomers.</p>
<p>"We are bearing gifts, Captain," said Alessio with a bow and pointed at the chest full of treasure.</p>
<p>The pirate chuckled, but noted to his servant to open it. His smile froze and eyebrows rose high. "Very pretty," he admired and after his minion checked for unexpected surprises and potential danger, the captain pulled out the star shaped pendant. "Tell me, Boys, where did <em>you</em> get such a nice expensive thing?"</p>
<p>"Particularly that one my brother stole from a jewellery shop."</p>
<p>"Retrieved," corrected Luigi his sibling. "It used to be our mother's. Then some moron nicked it years ago, so when I saw the necklace again I got it back," as if he remembered with whom he spoke, the boy turned to the older man. "It is our pleasure to give this family treasure to you, Sir."</p>
<p>The pirate played with the pendant for a bit longer and then looked at the three visitors. "You are quite a thief, and smooth. It may become handy. Alright then, you are hired," he smiled broadly. "Piccola needs two more men for easy operation, and another two will serve on Principessa. Report to Lorenzo before dawn. Now go and pack."</p>
<hr/>
<p>They arrived at the shore, watched the boat return back to the pirates when Xena and the rest of Alessio's friends came out of the cave.</p>
<p>"We made it," smiled the southern man triumphal.</p>
<p>The bard shook her head. "It was weird, too easy to please. If the rumours are half true then Giacomo was either drunk or drugged."</p>
<p>"Oh come on, Basso," dismissed the southern man. "We got in, that is all that matters now. We can proceed with the next steps."</p>
<p>"Xena, I am telling you something is wrong," insisted the blonde.</p>
<p>"Alright, Alessio, I and Gabrielle are going with you and Luigi. Your friends will secure the port to make ensure it is safe and eventually ready for evacuation if needed." The rest of the group nodded as it was said by their leader himself.</p>
<p>"But you cannot go like this," protested the rebel. "If you are my woman, you need to dress sexier and more badass style, not like a warrior."</p>
<p>"A warrior is not badass enough?" questioned the dark-haired woman with one raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>At the end, they found Xena a deep wine red dress, sleeveless with corset top and a skirt cut diagonally so one end was a few inches under her hip and the other ended just above her knee. She also wore black right pants hiding her skin but revealing her shaped legs. "That will do," approved the brunette. "So, let's go through the plan again. Once we are on Lorenzo's ship, we will capture him and the rest of the crew, and then when the air is clear, I and Gabrielle will sneak to the other small bireme and take over there while you and Luigi disable the armoury. When done, give us the signal and we will go for Giacomo's main ship. It must be a stealth work so no mistakes are allowed."</p>
<p>It was the same boat and the same Giacomo's minion as the one who picked them up earlier that night. "You are taking a girl?" he asked in doubts.</p>
<p>"She is not a girl but a fine woman," he winked. "She will be a great asset, believe me. I get you do not trust a woman easily, but this one will blow your mind once you get to know her."</p>
<p>"Captain allowed you three men, it is your choice," he shrugged and went back to paddles to transport the new recruits. They reached one of the small ships when they were gestured to get out and climb the rope to get on the board. The experienced sailor followed and secured the boat to the side of the ship.</p>
<p>"Will you take us to Lorenzo?" asked Luigi.</p>
<p>"I am Lorenzo, let me show you around."</p>
<p>Their task was easier then. Alessio looked at the warrior woman who nodded and he knocked the man unconscious. They tied him up and shoved him in a cabin, which they checked for emptiness first.</p>
<p>Gabrielle and Luigi went to explore the rest of the ship and its crew. They found two more men whom they knocked out, tied up and hid in a storage room.</p>
<p>Just when the bard returned back to the under deck, she noticed her soulmate and the leading rebel standing way too close above another unconscious chap.</p>
<p>"I hope I am interrupting, because we don't have time for breaking noses to each other," she sent a dirty glare to the southern guy and even dirtier to her partner. "The ship is clear; we need to move to the other one."</p>
<p>"Erm, yeah, sure. I am going to the helm," Alessio excused himself.</p>
<p>Xena followed outside, but the storyteller caught her by her arm. "I get it, he is tall, dark, handsome, condescending and I <em>postponed</em> your proposal, which totally hurt your warrior pride, but make the flirting less obvious when I am around, could you?"</p>
<p>"I just need him to do what must be done." The tall warrior slipped out of the grip and left the underdeck without a second look at her partner who rolled her eyes and shook her head.</p>
<p>The two women unhooked the boat which was used before and paddled to the other vessel. Everything had to be prepared before morning. With a few lies and well played roles, the pair managed to take over the second small ship without much trouble. They arranged the unconscious pirates to lean here and there as a disguise and waited for Alessio's signal to attack.</p>
<p>The sun was high and there was still no signal seen. Xena began to worry. She looked all over the place and sea. "Something is not right," she murmured.</p>
<p>"I told you it was too easy," muttered her blonde companion.</p>
<p>"ATTACK!" they heard from behind their backs. They glanced over their shoulders and noticed Alessio commanding now very conscious men of his group, forward to ram the vessel which Xena and Gabrielle occupied. Arrows flew in the air and the bireme aimed directly for the hull. Piccola was just passing the main ship, where Giacomo stood tall and proud, watching the scene in front of them. The warrior quickly untied the small boat from the ship's side and jumped in. She looked up and saw their ally with his favourite sabre in his hand waving above his head and his smile was not the only shiny thing he possessed. He let the ships collide and splinted were thrown all over the place followed with another set of flying arrows in the air.</p>
<p>The bard jumped in to join her partner and took the paddle as another attack was initiated, this time it went for their left, so they were forced to navigate the boat right to the rocky shore. With the increased waves from their assault and the stones around and underneath the surface, the vessel was thrown to a side and slammed against one of the showing rock from the sea.</p>
<p>The two women managed to swim and climb the rocky wall without drowning before the next wave washed them down into the wild waters. Out of breath and any more danger they lied on the soft grass on the top of the cliff. "What in Tartarus did that mean?" asked the storyteller angrily. "And have you noticed that pendant shining around his neck? I told you it was all way too easy."</p>
<p>"And here I thought the pirates were simple mined," deadpanned the warrior.</p>
<p>"You used to be one; I would guess you knew how they think," the bard teased her mate.</p>
<p>Xena sat up as a bolt had hit her. "There must be some connection. Or Giacomo wanted Alessio to prove his loyalty."</p>
<p>"He did a pretty good job. Or your wooer really deserted from us."</p>
<p>"No, he let us escape," defended him the Warrior Princess. "He could go after us, he could send another load of arrows to kill us, however he blocked the way, so we had to go for the rocky shore and not the open sea but doing that he also blocked the way from Giacomo to finish us off."</p>
<p>"How generous of him," bit the storyteller dryly string at the sunny sky. "I feel honoured," she commented sardonically.</p>
<hr/>
<p>At night Xena woke up at the sound of a peacock. She sneaked out of bed quietly, came out and followed the croaking. These lands were not exactly the home of such an exotic bird. She pulled out her sword and went for bushes.</p>
<p>"Nice try," she said noticing Alessio hiding there. "You have some explaining to do."</p>
<p>"Giacomo is my father," he stated simply. The warrior's eyes went wide in surprise. "From the beginning… Giacomo and my mother were betrothed but then they married her off to a noble rich man. My mother was already with a child when she was getting married. As a wedding gift, Giacomo sent my mother this pendant," he unclasped the necklace and revealed the star shaped jewellery. "Giacomo says I have my father's arrogance but the blood is his. Anyhow you see, I will never forget the moment when I saw the fire everywhere, people were screaming and yelling trying to save at least some of their homes. Just because some pirate says I have his blood does not mean I will jump to his side and be with dear lost papa forever pillaging innocent people," he sighed. "But I needed him to trust me. I could go all sappy and desperate how family matters and what a sad chap I am, looking for a woman's comfort. But we both know you are not that kind of woman going for cheap chat and I am not an actor. The thing is that I do not care about blood but deeds. Deep apologies for attacking you earlier. I had to do that to earn his trust. Are we still a thing?"</p>
<p>The tall woman chuckled. "We were never a thing, Alessio."</p>
<p>"Because we never had a chance," he placed the jewellery in her hand. "Take it, keep it save. I will come back for you and we can continue to discuss where we left off. Hopefully improve the talk of some physical activity." In a rush he quickly pressed his lips to Xena's. "Tomorrow before dawn, come to my new ship and we will finish Giacomo once and for all." Before the brunette could reply, he disappeared into the night.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was still night when Xena woke up her partner and Alessio's comrades. They stole a small fishing boat and on the way the warrior woman explained what had happened at night and what their new plan was, to take the pirates in the round two just at the dawn.</p>
<p>Alessio helped them all on the board. With experience from before, they disarmed and knocked out the crew members and then locked them all in a cabin.</p>
<p>The remaining waiting moments were long and tense. "I am afraid Giacomo noticed me sneaking out and back in at night," admitted the southern man. "We will see what he considers of the greeting of '<em>good morning</em>'."</p>
<p>Just like the sky above, the silence was thick and dark as two ships were approaching one another. It was the eerie silence, only the waves around and wild wind could be heard counting down heartbeats before something would break the atmosphere and let Tartarus out.</p>
<p>The heavy clouds were swirling and swirling until they crashed in a thunder.</p>
<p>As it was the signal for the battle to begin, fire arrows were sent both ways, some missing, some hitting the board and hull. Since the downpour started falling from the above, they did not have to worry about the fire alas the arrows themselves.</p>
<p>Another rain of sharp tips hit the board and shields, even a leg and arm sometimes. Fortunately no heavy injuries were obtained which would prevent attending the main fight.</p>
<p>The ships collided with a loud thud and pirates began boarding the smaller vessel followed with the sound of clashing cutting weapon which was heard all around.</p>
<p>It was Alessio's fight; therefore Xena and Gabrielle and ally guys were taking care of the minions so the young man could have his revenge. The blonde got cleared of archers while the warrior dealt with the melee fighters.</p>
<p>The roman lad managed to overpower the captain and get him down on his knees. "Serves you right, Giacomo," growled Alessio with his sabre at the side of the villain's neck and shoulder. He walked around him, satisfied with the fact that his long life enemy was defeated. Alas he wanted more. "It is time to make peace with the gods because Neptune will take you to the depths of his kingdom, but first I want your apology for ruining my family and my life," he demanded.</p>
<p>It was the gut feeling more than knowledge however requesting an apology from these kinds of scums never led to anything good.</p>
<p>The storyteller was right. Several things happened at once.</p>
<p>Gabrielle noticed the dagger slipping from the pirate's sleeve to his hand and she threw her sai that way. It hit the target perfectly causing the hand to lose the grip as there was a hole in it with a weapon sticking out of the wound.</p>
<p>Nevertheless since her attention was directed to her rival in love, she missed an archer hiding behind the helm and an arrow pierced her left tight which caused her to fall down into the wild water.</p>
<p>There was a swishing noise of flying chakram and a dull sound as it hit the head of the hidden enemy and bounced back from the pole returning to the hands of its master.</p>
<p>Xena's next move was to jump on the pirate captain and she knocked him unconsciousness to avoid any more malice. "Weren't you taught to never play with your food," she spat at Alessio, meantime taking a rope on her way to the edge of the board, she tied one end to the wooden railing and jumped down to the sea for her dearest friend.</p>
<p>Gabrielle was hugging a piece of wood trying to keep above the surface when her leg was burning in pain. What was that saying about rubbing salt into an open wound? She lived through it quite literally. The Warrior Princess swam to her fast, tied the rope tightly around both of them and helped her bard to get to the side of the ship. "Let's get you out of here before Poseidon's pets sense your blood," she said gently.</p>
<p>The battle aboard calmed down as the remaining pirates had nobody for whom to fight. They were bint and put under control until they reached the dock to be imprisoned.</p>
<p>Alessio got over the scolding and embarrassment and pulled the rope to help both fighting travellers out of the waters. "You saved my life," he said a bit shocked.</p>
<p>"That's what we do," the storyteller growled through her teeth. She had tears in her eyes from the pain but refused to let them fall.</p>
<p>"Get me some clear water," ordered Xena. "Surly they have some supplies here." Alessio gestured to one of his man to bring a water skin. The warrior pulled out the arrow and the blonde almost passed out. "Shh, it will get better. We have been through worse. At least it is not poisoned this time." She smiled softly trying to comfort her patient.</p>
<p>"If I have to get injured to see you smile at me, I might volunteer more often," the wounded one joked.</p>
<p>"Please don't," requested the other woman smoothing the right cheek of her partner lovingly.</p>
<p>They reached the dock; the leading rebel helped Gabrielle out of the vessel and into the tavern. At least the meal was worth it and it tasted even better since the blonde did not have to cook. But what a bard would she be if she did not tell a story or two during the celebration dinner. Also it helped her forget about her own injury more and more with each incoming mug. The southern guy still felt in debt for his life being saved, so he insisted that the travellers stayed at least one more night in the inn on his expenses. He wondered when he got to know that they shared one room, but maybe the warrior did not intend to sleep at the housing. Gabrielle started another story at the front of the bar which meant he and the Warrior Princess were left alone at the table in the back. "So I have really good wine stocked in my house," he suggested trying to get her attention.</p>
<p>"Good for you, don't drink it all at once." She pulled out a piece of jewellery from behind her leather corset. "This is yours."</p>
<p>"No, you earnt it," he refused the star pendant. "Come and share the wine with me."</p>
<p>Xena turned her head to look at him, "Alessio…"</p>
<p>"If you don't like the wine, I can take you for a walk during the moon shine," he added trying to figure out the way to the warrior's heart. "It seemed to work the last time."</p>
<p>"Not really. That is not exactly my style," deadpanned the brunette.</p>
<p>"Or if you want to skip the foreplay, I am fine with it too," he smiled seductively raising his eyebrows.</p>
<p>"Gabrielle was right, you are an arrogant ass. My soulmate just saved your life and you are trying to seduce me," she commented in disbelief shaking her head.</p>
<p>"Well, remind me who was seducing whom for the last three days."</p>
<p>"I admit I played you, but you never stood a chance."</p>
<p>"Oh come on. It was not all just a play," he refused to give up. There was no way this beauty could be more interested in a short blonde storyteller than a well build man like him.</p>
<p>"Alessio, there is only one person I want to spend my life with and it is not you." She looked back at the love of her life and smiled. She was not sure what story was told, but one look at Gabrielle, the fire in her jade eyes when she was barding, the gestures and emotions she was emitting just like she was living the story again, it was something at what the Warrior Princess would never get tired of staring. She leant back against the backrest and completely ignored her companion at the table. She barely noticed when he bid his goodnight and left.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next day Gabrielle suffered not only because of her wounded leg but also hangover. It was good ale but too much of it. It made her forget about her limb for the evening and a good part of night, but the morning was cruel. Meantime Xena went to prepare her faithful horse for the travel to give the blonde some extra time before waking her up and getting ready.</p>
<p>"Come on, Sleepy Head," said the warrior gently when she returned from the stables. "Time to hit the road."</p>
<p>"Grphf."</p>
<p>It was a slow beginning of the day which suited Gabrielle just fine. They said their farewells to the people in the tavern and left the inn with Xena's supporting arm around her waist.</p>
<p>"Oi, Bard!" They turned around to see Alessio. Dark bags under his eyes showed he had a rough night too. He stood there on the main street with one hand on the hilt of his sabre. He pulled it out. "I challenge you into a fight for Xena."</p>
<p>There were several <em>Ahs </em>and<em> Ohs</em> heard from the townspeople and once she got over her initial shock, Gabrielle sobered by a miracle. Her first instinct was to fight and kick that bastard's sorry daring butt. Nevertheless she remembered when she watched boys fighting over a girl like she was some kind of a trophy, like a thing, which feelings did not matter.</p>
<p>"I decline," said the blonde at the end and turned her back on him.</p>
<p>"BARD!" shouted the rebellion hero again. "I demand a challenge."</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Release Xena from the spell you put her under!" That guy was very persistent and obviously still drunk.</p>
<p>"A spell?" wondered the storyteller.</p>
<p>"Of course! How else can a beautiful, tall, warrior woman be with a midget, male bard like you?"</p>
<p>On the second thought the weapons and challenge sounded like a much better option now. Gabrielle felt an imaginary dagger being thrown and dug deep into her heart as the words reminded her of her flaws. The actual dagger would do less damage to her feelings. "I will tell you about the <em>spell</em>. It is called '<em>free will</em>'." She spat back. "If you truly love someone, you give them free will. If they stay by your side on their own, they are yours. No other spell is needed."</p>
<p>The Warrior Princess let go slowly of supporting her partner, she bypassed her and came closer to the challenger. "Alessio, go home, sleep it off and start a new life tomorrow."</p>
<p>"With you," he stated with hopefully yet tired eyes.</p>
<p>"Without me."</p>
<p>"But Xena, we are great partners together. We took down the most feared pirate in these seas and we are a beautiful couple."</p>
<p>She patted his shoulder. "Go rest. You don't stand a chance against my bard. No one does." She turned around and went back to her soulmate.</p>
<p>"If I can't have you, nobody will!" he shouted and charged forward.</p>
<p>The warrior listened to the steps and when he was close enough, she booted backwards right into his stomach kicking his breath out. He dropped the sabre and fell on his knees coughing heavily. Xena straightened herself up and reached her two dearest living souls without looking back. "Let's leave." She helped her up on Argo, took the reins and headed out towards another adventure.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. No Violence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 7 - No Violence</strong>
</p>
<p>Days went by and the usually chipper bard was getting worse and worse. She talked less and grumbled more. She tried to meditate every morning, alas her head refused to accept the sunlight anymore. The darkness was so thick that she had hard time navigating herself. Doubts were filling her mind anytime they passed a man or a young lad and jealousy filled her chest even if they only asked for a way. She tried to call Aphrodite some nights and begged her to release the course, but the goddess was unresponsive.</p>
<p>It was another early morning when Gabrielle sat on a cliff, but not in lotus position, not meditating. She hung her legs over the edge and looked down. Shakti knew how to be a man, real man. How to walk, how to behave, how to stand his ground. She would find Xena again in her next life and she could stand proud by her side as her protector. She kept looking down as tears started dropping from her eyes.</p>
<p>"Gabrielle," called a male voice in a gentle tone. "Don't give up." Cupid materialized by her side sitting down. He carefully folded his wings and looked at the poor bard.</p>
<p>"I will be reborn. And I will be reborn as a man, like I am supposed to be. Not this freak I am now. I only shamed Xena. How can she love me when I am… I don't even know who or what. Your mother was right, look matters."</p>
<p>"Was she really?"</p>
<p>"Yes to me. I am a woman, I act like a woman. But when other people see me, especially with Xena by my side, they doubt me, they look at me weirdly. When I was a girl, it was alright, we were a nice couple, but when I am a man, I am doomed."</p>
<p>"But those people are strangers, Xena's love is the point here and she does not care about your exterior."</p>
<p>"But I do. Look, if it was something I could work on, like shave myself bold or let the hair grow back. If I wanted more muscles, I could exercise more."</p>
<p>"But those are things you can change, they are just superficial, temporary, you can work with them. That is easy and you can do a lot with your appearance that way. But there are things on permanent base which you cannot change, like you being a man now, or having a scar, or having one eye blue and one brown. These things you cannot change and yet you can be loved."</p>
<p>Gabrielle snorted. "It is hard to believe that when you don't fit within yourself."</p>
<p>"But ending it wouldn't even prove Mother's point. And I would not let you anyway."</p>
<p>"It is hard to see any other way right now. Any suggestion?"</p>
<p>"Change what you can and get in peace with the rest." With that advice he shimmered away.</p>
<p>"Yeah, right, easier said than done if you are not a god."</p><hr/>
<p>The Warrior Princes could not stand her soulmate to suffer so much. It gave her a flashback of her time after she quit her warlord carrier, but Gabrielle appeared and gave her life a new meaning and purpose. She showed her the joy in every little thing and the darkness slowly faded away. The former villain tried to do the same. She took her partner to the most beautiful parts of northern Roman Empire she knew, she looked for positive things in every situation they encountered, she even let Gabrielle take on the big bad guys, with her watchful eye and faithful chakram close by, alas nothing seemed to help.</p>
<p>"Aphrodite!" she called for the goddess one evening when the blonde fell asleep. "Aphrodite, show yourself!" There was nothing. Not even the tangling under her skin which indicated a presence of a god. "Alright, don't show yourself but listen. You are the goddess of love, you know mine and Gabrielle's love runs deeper than the look. I will love her even when we are very old and very grey, wrinkled more than a thousand times read scroll. It is her who does not love herself anymore. She is losing herself in darkness. She does not deserve the suffering. Set aside your pride and release your friend from the course not to show your weakness but to save her soul."</p>
<p>She looked at the mop of blonde hair which was the only sigh she got as Gabrielle was tucked in deep in the furs. The warrior came closer and smoothed the locks. "Man or woman, I will always love you." She kept watching her soulmate when an idea formed in her head; she only needed the right moment.</p><hr/>
<p>The next morning, Gabrielle woke up stretching her muscles and shook her head which caused a fringe fall into her eyes. Xena chuckled and straighten the fair coloured nest which was created during the night.</p>
<p>"I need a hair-cut," murmured the blonde and rubbed her cheeks, "and shaving."</p>
<p>"We should be in the next town before the sun sets."</p>
<p>"Great. We can finish the leftovers and have some good meal and a nice room in the evening. Hopefully I can cut us a good deal with some barding."</p>
<p>They reached one of the bigger towns. Xena went to the blacksmith to let him replace Argo's broken shoe while Gabrielle searched for a barber. The blonde came out freshly properly shaved with hair trimmed and left it cascading just above her nape. They met in the town square near a fountain in the shape of a dolphin with water pouring out of the dorsal breathing hole.</p>
<p>"Wow," praised the warrior. "I though you wanted to get ready for storytelling, not a beauty contest."</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, joke all you want -" suddenly the bard stopped herself and looked at her partner with wide eyes. "I need to arrange something, see you later in the tavern," with that she rushed away, Cupid's words echoing in her head <em>Change what you can and get in peace with the rest</em>.</p>
<p>Gabrielle secured her tasks and made a deal with the innkeeper to exchange her barding for a meal which she did not have to cook. It did not even take too much convincing, since townspeople loved stories in these lands. Therefore announcing a bard attending the tavern was a good commercial for having the pub full and money flowing.</p>
<p>The sun was setting down which meant the farmers would end their shifts soon and the evening life would begin. The inn was getting ready for the dinner time when the storyteller was just going through her scrolls while sipping ale from a mug. And that was how Xena found her at the bar. "Hey," she smiled.</p>
<p>"Hi, so how's Argo?"</p>
<p>"All good now, tendered, fed and the shoe is repaired," The warrior slipped at the next chair and took a gulp of the ale. "What about you? Ready to tell some boring story?" she teased.</p>
<p>"Yeah, just cannot choose which one is the dullest," the bard played along. "You see, they are all about this beautiful Warrior Princess whose courage is changing the world but she doesn't see it."</p>
<p>Xena chuckled and took over the mug completely.</p>
<p>A well-built rough man leant against the counted next to the brunette. "Hey, Pretty Lady, I would not mind buying you your own drink."</p>
<p>"I would," relied the warrior drily, not even looking at him, she kept attention on her dearest friend. "So, which story are you going for today?"</p>
<p>The man interrupted again. "I can tell you a story you will never forget, even better I let you live through that."</p>
<p>"Not interested. I am here with my partner," replied the tall women emotionless.</p>
<p>"This kid is your partner, really?" he wondered and bust out laughing. Well, Xena might be over a decade older, but she looked very good and Gabrielle matured so much over the last few years that their age difference was not that significant anyway. "This short, young thing may be your brother from another father, not your man," he laughed even more. "Come on, Bella, let the child tell his fairy-tales and I will present you the adult ones, even show."</p>
<p>The blonde felt her heart began racing and blood boiling. "Oi, this is not a way how to talk to a woman," she said angrily, jumping off of her stool and standing next to her soulmate.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, Bambino, your big sister will not regret a single moment," he said and patted Gabrielle's shoulder.</p>
<p>"But you will," murmured the bard and spun around twisting his arm behind his back in the process. She pushed him to the door and kicked his butt so he flew out. When she returned she noticed other two men standing with their arms folded on their chest. Xena was about to interfere when the blonde shook her head slightly. She could take them; she needed to take them alone.</p>
<p>One guy charged first, so the bard moved aside and only left her feet in the way, so the attacker tripped over and ended between the chairs at the nearby table. The second assaulter was about to hit from above, when Gabrielle reached for his hand and spun him in a summersault. The first chap stood up, however he was quickly kicked in his stomach while his colleague arm was held twisted.</p>
<p>"That's enough!" called the bartender. "Get out all of you! This is a good bar, no fighting is allowed."</p>
<p>"But they started it," the storyteller defended herself.</p>
<p>"I don't care, no violence policy, get out you lot!" the elder lady shouted again.</p>
<p>The travellers set up a camp, the warrior woman caught a rabbit and the blonde made a stew out of it with vegetable they bought earlier at the market. They sat staring at the fire in silence when Gabrielle finally spoke up. "I am sorry, Xena. I promised you good meal and a roof above our heads tonight."</p>
<p>"It is alright, the meal was good." She smiled encouragingly. "Although I don't agree with you fighting them; thank you for defending my honour, but you could have talked them out of it," the warrior slid down from the log on the bedroll and leant against the wood looking at the starry sky. "The night is too nice to be spent inside."</p>
<p>"Are you angry at me?"</p>
<p>"No. I just don't agree with your rage outbreak. We dealt with men like that before without any nose-blood spilled." She gestured the bard to give her the hand, then she pulled her closer, on the top of her straddling.</p>
<p>Gabrielle sighed and hung her head. "Deep apologies," she said in a small voice. "One moment I feel like breaking noses and cracking skulls and the next one I want to cuddle like a baby in your arms and another moment I want to make love to you until the moon is exchanged with the sun."</p>
<p>"It is alright, I am here for you, always." She placed her palm on the fair skin of her cheek. "No matter what, Gabrielle, I will always be here for you."</p><hr/>
<p>The morning was filled with heavy breathing, as two tired bodies rested on the bedrolls.</p>
<p>"I told you it's better than the cold bath," said Xena, lying on her side looking over her shoulder, trying to catch her breath.</p>
<p>"Definitely," chuckled the blonde. "But I will have to go and wash," she leant over tapping her forehead against her partner's temple and pressed the toned body to her own, "eventually."</p>
<p>They chuckled still high on happy feelings when they heard Argo neigh and unexpected yet familiar voice greeting the horse. "Oh, hi Argo. I knew I would find Xena here. I am not such an idiot. When she wrote she was taking the northern route, of course it meant to go north," he laughed.</p>
<p>"Joxer?!" wondered both women.</p>
<p>Gabrielle stood up looking for her clothes, when Xena stopped her and pulled a fur blanket over the both of them. "He is just a few steps away," she explained shortly. Therefore the blonde lied down on her back practically hiding behind her lover.</p>
<p>"Hey Xena," greeted their friend jovially. "I knew I would find you around this area," he said proudly.</p>
<p>"Joxer, what are you doing here? I believed I instructed you to meet us in Greece."</p>
<p>"Oh yes, but then I heard that there are dangerous pirates in the waters, so I knew you would need my help and protection, so here I am," he puffed up his chest. "But what are you doing still in bed; you usually wake up with first sun rays. Are you sick?" he asked worried. "And where is Gabrielle, anyway?"</p>
<p>"Well…" Xena was not really sure what to say, she looked over her shoulder. It was up to the bard to tell her story.</p>
<p>The blonde sighed and sat up with a stern glare at the wannabe warrior.</p>
<p>"Oh, hello there," smiled the man and stood even taller. "Joxer the Mighty is my name." He extended his hand and came closer to the campsite.</p>
<p>"Don't dare take another step!" warned the storyteller.</p>
<p>"It's not like you were intimate or anything on such a public place," he shrugged his shoulder oblivious to the situation in front of him.</p>
<p>"And what do you think we were doing a few heartbeats ago?"</p>
<p>"Breathing, enjoying the beautiful day." He took a deep breath to demonstrate his words and looked around. "Anyway, where is Gabrielle?" he asked again.</p>
<p>"In Milan for some fashion shopping with my sister," the bard lied dryly.</p>
<p>"Alright, then, I should go and check on her if she is alright."</p>
<p>"You do that," encourage the storyteller while her partner looked at her with confused expression. The blonde gestured to her body and shook her head.</p>
<p>"Actually, Joxer," spoke up the warrior, "we are supposed to meet Gabrielle in Venice, why don't you scout ahead and make sure it is a safe path."</p>
<p>"Venice is guarded more than Caesar's palace. But Monfalcone had some issues with rogues recently. I am pretty sure your lady would appreciate a safe trip there."</p>
<p>The guy gulped significantly but put on a brave face. "Sure, I will tell Amarice and we will meet you there."</p>
<p>They watched him leave when the Warrior Princess turned to her mate. "You would really let Joxer go to Milan just like that, wouldn't you?"</p>
<p>"I need time to fix myself."</p>
<p>"He would get lost."</p>
<p>"Oh come one, we are talking about Joxer, he can always find his way, although it may take him a moon longer." The brunette rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief. "Xena, I don't really want to look like this in front of him. Although on the other hand, he may fall out of love with me."</p>
<p>They chuckled at that comment. "Gabrielle, it is impossible. Once you grasp someone in your charm, they are doomed forever."</p>
<p>"Yes for you, no for him. I mean I do love him as a friend and brother but I could never love him as a husband. My heart is already taken by this beautiful strong willed dangerous yet soft warrior and when I look into her cobalt blue eyes I can see my own soul. Nobody can top you."</p>
<p>"Oh you are such a sweet talker."</p>
<p>"I am a bard; it is part of my job. Actually there may be one person who can top you…" with a mischief spark in her jade orbs, she turned Xena on her back and hovered over her, "… me." With that, she bent down and captured the tempting lips with her owns.</p><hr/>
<p>Finally sated, they finished eating the leftovers of the stew from the day before and packed their camp.</p>
<p>They set out on the way when a boy early in his teens stopped them. "Are you the Warrior Princess?" he asked the tall woman.</p>
<p>"Yes," the brunette replied glancing at her life companion with a question.</p>
<p>"Great," rejoiced the youngster, "You see, our town really needs your help but they are concerned about your friend's behaviour."</p>
<p>Gabrielle shrugged, "They started it."</p>
<p>"In our town the violence is strictly forbidden, therefore we have no guards however we become an easy target for villains."</p>
<p>"So verbal offence is alright, but setting someone in place with a good old slap is bad."</p>
<p>"Yes. We believe everything can be talked over and we can reach common understanding," explained the boy.</p>
<p>"That's nice," commented the warrior a bit unsure. She could not imagine a peaceful talk with some of her warlord colleagues; anyway her path was to be a warrior to fight for those who act in peace.</p>
<p>"Will you be able to negotiate with Squalo and stop the pillaging without any violence?" asked the child with hope in his eyes.</p>
<p>"That will be challenging, but I will try my best."</p>
<p>"Who is Squalo?" asked the storyteller.</p>
<p>Xena looked at her partner and then back at the boy. "Alright, Lad, tell your elders we will work on in. Be right behind you," she sent him away and took the reins of her fateful mount. "Luca Lo Squalo was a really good commander in my pirate crew. He knew how to sail, he knew how to fight, but also he knew how to chat one's brain out of the head. One night he was on the watch at the lookout and sung so loud that not only we could not sleep but also he attracted attention of a royal navy. We managed to win with a great loss. He put us in unnecessary danger so I cut his tongue off."</p>
<p>"Ouch. So we will be dealing with another squad of pirates. These waters are dangerous."</p>
<p>"Yeah, we arrived at the northern part of Adriatic sea which is under the rule of a different group. Anyway, I fear his negotiation will be with a sword and sweat."</p>
<p>Gabrielle looked up at her partner and remembered that she used to be a pirate herself, so most probably pirates had the waters divided just like warlords had lands.</p><hr/>
<p>Gabrielle insisted on negotiating with Squalo herself first. She wanted to prove not only to the townspeople but also to herself that she can do better than to break a fight. She talked her way out of becoming Morpheus's bride; she could at least try to use wisdom before weapons.</p>
<p>Under the white flag she boarded the pirate's ship and requested to speak with the captain. There was some hesitation of course but under Xena's watchful eyes and sais secured in her boots she managed to get to the leader's cabin. Once inside, she noticed a table with a massive chair facing the door. On the right there was a sleeping net and a small chest of drawers. On the opposite wall there was placed a slate board and a stone.</p>
<p>The captain was not a scary guy at all. He looked rough by the time on the sea but he stood like a soldier determinate to finish his mission rather than a villain trying to rake in big loot. He gestured to leave him and the visitor alone and nodded to Gabrielle to speak up.</p>
<p>"I came to ask you to sign a peace treaty with this village."</p>
<p>The captain raised his eyebrows.</p>
<p>"Yes, I knew it would not work out so easily. You see I am a bard, I collect and tell stories. There are some stories about you which may or may not be correct. Like the one you were raised as an orphan and until today the orphanage in Palermo still has been receiving some mysterious donations." He snorted but said nothing so the blonde continued. "That whenever you dock in a city and you pass by a group of poor children, there are a few coins left after your departure. Not that they are your coins to give at the first place since you had stolen them. And then there are stories about you pillaging small ports, taking women as hostages, that is downright wrong and you would deserve other parts of you to be cut off."</p>
<p>He turned in anger and threw some small statue at her which the bard dodged easily.</p>
<p>"I haven't finished yet… there is also a word that you are a complete gentleman and you send your men to a brothel to prevent any harm to the captured women."</p>
<p>He snorted again and turned back to look out of the window.</p>
<p>"I understand there is a better pay for unharmed slaves to be, but money is not your issue. What is the real deal here?"</p>
<p>He came to the slate board and scribed: <em>None of your business</em></p>
<p>"Actually it is. You see we fight villains like you and we give them to justice, but this town just wants you out of the area. The people do not want your death but your salvation. My partner is a better judge of characters, nonetheless I believe we could talk it out and maybe I could help you."</p>
<p>He laughed out loud catching his stomach, then his mood swung like a sea wave and he wrote another word: <em>Death</em></p>
<p>"Erm, not really. Celeste is busy elsewhere. There are things you can do to fulfil your life and find happiness. Settle down, start a family, have a good life."</p>
<p>He snorted again. <em>Cutting your tongue out would make me happy</em></p>
<p>"Oh believe me, you will not be the first one. Some people, even gods, say I talk too much. But maybe you can let me tell you one more story, my story. As you see I am not a perfect man myself."</p>
<p>He folded his arms on his chest and nodded.</p>
<p>"You are worried not to be able to find a wife because you are missing a part of your body, that is why you capture the woman and try to seduce them in private, force them to give you a chance, correct?" The man said nothing, just stood still so the visitor continued, "Well, I lost my curves completely. For over two decades I had a good female body, I was raised like a woman and I liked being a woman. But then I got into a quarrel between two gods and I ended up like this, trapped in this body which I have not figured out completely. I am a woman, I behave like a woman, I fight like a woman. Yet standing by my partner who is six feet tall, gorgeous and skilled fighter, I look hideous. We used to have a great sex life too, but with this…" she pointed to her groin, "I am not really sure how to do it properly. I have doubts and questions about its appearance, if I manage to please her alright, if I lose control of myself before her, if I am any good at all. And also I really miss her playing me like a lyre.</p>
<p>"You miss your tongue; well, guess what, I miss my whole body," she raised her voice a bit, "Stop being a selfish git and man up. There are people who are in worse condition that you, people who are missing limbs and eyes. So sign the damn treaty, take the ship and fight real scums and pirates. You will impress more women by that than pillaging the towns and taking them hostages.</p>
<p>"Your time is up when the sun rises," with that last sentence, she marched out of the cabin back to the shore.</p>
<p>Actually before the sun set, the pirates took out their recent loot from the vessel and gave it back to the city elders. Squalo signed the peace treaty and there was a big celebration in the evening which they all attended.</p>
<p>"Nice job," praised the Warrior Princess.</p>
<p>"Do you think it was alright?" asked the storyteller.</p>
<p>"Negotiating is never easy, but Luca was a good guy. He joined my army to earn some gold and buy a merchant ship. I paid better than Sulla."</p>
<p>As a bard, Gabrielle was demanded more stories until people were too tired or too drunk. Since she was the one telling stories and not having enough time to drink, the night and next morning were not so wild. Actually she even managed to get up earlier than her partner, she decided to fetch for something to eat and bring breakfast in bed.</p>
<p>At least that was what she had in mind when she left the inn, stretched her body in the morning, taking in the salty breeze from the sea, she smiled at the sun and went to look for a bakery. Alas instead of a bakery, she woke up on a swaying floor of a cabin which looked vaguely familiar. On the table there was a hidden feast, yet the smell of baked bread and herbal tea could not be mistaken, accompanied with fresh flowers in a vase and neatly dressed captain who gave her a sweet smile.</p>
<p>She was in deep troubles.</p><hr/>
<p>Xena woke up when the sun was already up. Well, sleeping in a comfortable bed instead of a bedroll outside did its charm and she was able to get a long sleep. What surprised her though was the fact that she was alone. She stretched her body and looked outside. It was before noon already, so she went to search for her dearest friend.</p>
<p>"Good morning," greeted the innkeeper jovially cleaning the bar.</p>
<p>"Good morning, have you seen my partner?" she asked looking around.</p>
<p>"Oh he left just after we opened the tavern for the day."</p>
<p>"Left?" her heart started beating faster.</p>
<p>"Yes. He asked if we have nutbread for breakfast, I told him he would have to go to the bakery. He thanked and left. Very charming man you have there, especially when he does not fight," the older lady winked at the warrior and returned to polishing the bar.</p>
<p>Xena had an odd feeling. She gulped heavily and marched to the bakery. "Greetings," she said when entering. Her mother thought her politeness well; even though at that moment she felt like putting a pinch to get all the information at once. "Have you seen my partner?"</p>
<p>"And who would that be, Young Lady?" asked the baker.</p>
<p>"The blond bard who takes bribes in a form of nutbread."</p>
<p>"Oh that handsome young lad. He reminds me of myself when I was younger. I also loved stories…" That was something the brunette did not need to know. What she needed was to find her soulmate soon. She kept looking around as if Gabrielle could jump up from behind the counter or sit in a corner nibbling her favourite treat. "I also offered him my daughter's hand in marriage and enough nutbreat to build a hut from it but he said his heart was taken by a warrior and even though nutbread was his not so secret love, there was not enough to replace his heart." If the traveller was not so worried, she would very appreciate those kind words her bard mastered. "Or maybe women are not his preferences. Anyway I have not seen him since yesterday."</p>
<p>Xena rushed out to look and ask around. The storyteller was not someone who could be missed easily. Not because of her height but because of her spirit and light which was shining out of her even in her recent gloomy days, she was able to smile and make other people feel better.</p>
<p>Going from store to store did not bring its fruit at all nevertheless she was not giving up even she would have to go to Tartarus and back. The brunette headed to another shop when she collided with a petite woman bearing a basket of oranges. "Oh sorry, I have not seen you," apologised the warrior.</p>
<p>"No wonder from that height. I wonder how your man can put up with you," said the villager angrily.</p>
<p>Xena took a deep breath to bite any rough comment. "Speaking of my bard, have you seen Gab-?"</p>
<p>"Nope," interrupted the woman shaking her head. "You can ask Granpa," she pointed at a white haired man sitting on a bench by the square. "He is up before sunrise and knows everything. But I have to warn you he may seem delusional."</p>
<p>With quick thanks, the bruntt approached the elder man. "Greetings Gentleman."</p>
<p>"Oh hello, Pretty Girl, what a beautiful day, isn't it?"</p>
<p>"Yes, it is. May I ask you if you saw my partner?"</p>
<p>"I see everybody, I know nobody. Who might that be that friend of yours? Maybe I saw him, maybe not."</p>
<p>"A handsome young blond bard. If you were at the tavern yesterday, you would know."</p>
<p>"Nope, I have not been there. Nope, I do not know him. But it must have been quite a feast. In the morning I saw the pirates or reformed pirates if you would prefer, still drunk and singing. One was so out that they had to drag him away."</p>
<p>"Oh," she sighed desperately and looked at the port. The rascals were long gone still the ship could be seen in the horizon.</p>
<p>"Oh indeed. I wonder if he was still alive, for someone so short drinking so much, obviously it is a lie what they say about pirates. Anyway now when I think about it, he was a strange one. Too clean for a pirate, unless someone gave him a proper bath first. And nice clothes," he laughed amused.</p>
<p>The wheels in the brunette's head started spinning. "Was the neat pirate about this high?" she put her hand in gesture. "Blonde hair, red vest, sandy coloured trousers?"</p>
<p>"Oh yes."</p>
<p>Another quick thanks to the old man and Xena ran away to a dock looking for a boat to chase a ship. Desperate times called for desperate measures.</p><hr/>
<p>The captain gestured at the table and even held the chair for her.</p>
<p>"Erm, thank you, appreciated, but not a good idea," she said and the pirate leader frowned. "As I told you before, I am taken." He shook his head. "She is tall gorgeous warrior."</p>
<p>The man approach the stale table and scribed: <em>No see, no feel</em></p>
<p>Then he looked at her and back to the table. <em>I am tall, handsome and good fighter too.</em> He puffed up his chest proudly with an amused wink which cause his guest to chuckle.</p>
<p>"That is truth, but heart wants what heart wants. And… "For a moment the bard was thinking if to use the name or not. "She is my soulmate; we are connected on levels beyond this world."</p>
<p>He quickly scribed again: <em>I can show you this world. It's bigger than you can imagine and more beautiful than any beyond. You can be with your soulmate after this life.</em></p>
<p>Without any more arguing, he came to the table and revealed the breakfast consisting of dry ham, cheese, fresh bread, fruits, and nutbread.</p>
<p>Maybe she could enjoy the meal in peace before more convincing of returning her back to the shore.</p>
<p>Since the bard used gesticulation a lot during her performance to suck the listeners better into the story, she interpreted quite well what the captain was saying and she had to admit he was quite a pleasant company things considered. She was not very good at flirting with men; however she understood the power of ego and she also let the pirate show her the ship. She paid extra attention to the armoury and a small boat tied to the side of the hull. She was skating on a thin ice, she knew that. She needed to last as long until she got a change to escape or her partner came for her. She knew Xena would come. She hoped.</p>
<p>The crew started to fuss around. Gabrielle looked at the North and noticed a ship fast approaching.</p>
<p>It was a war ship; alas from the distance it was hard to say if it was occupied by friends or enemies. Did pirates have friends at all?</p>
<p>The vessel turned out to be the empires marines therefore the crew prepared for a fight, settling quivers with arrows and javelins in place, pulling out shields and taking positions. Fortunately this time there were no flying fire arrows. The ships collided and the soldiers threw hooks and ropes to tie the vessels together while the pirates tried to defend and get loose free.</p>
<p>In the roar of battle, the bard heard the familiar war cry of her princess and a wave of relief washed over her. Some battles just could not be won with words. She picked up a fallen piece of pole which she held as a staff and joined the good guys in fight. Since there were twice as many soldiers and the Warrior Princess, the villains were defeated fast.</p>
<p>Gabrielle looked at her mate and smiled. She wanted to jumped at her side and squeeze her in the arms, nevertheless in the current body, she could not. As if reading her thoughts, Xena approached the blonde herself first and hugged her tightly. "I am so glad you are alright."</p>
<p>"Thank you for saving me… again."</p>
<p>"Always," the tall woman smiled gently.</p>
<p>There was a rustle and groaning behind them. They turned around and saw Squalo pointing at the warrior woman while his eyes stayed on the bard.</p>
<p>"Yes, Xena is my soulmate I was talking about," confirmed the shorter Greek.</p>
<p>The pirate captain growled in anger.</p>
<p>"Luca?" came a voice from behind them. Turning from one side to another seemed to be a good exercise for the spine. The travellers noticed the captain of the empire soldiers looking in awe and coming closer to the main rebel. "By Jupiter, Luca!" he exclaimed and wrapped his arms around the other man. "We thought you were lost and killed. I am so happy to see you again. My sister will be happy to see you again. You know she even refused to get married. Oh dear man, this is awesome!" he rejoiced and ordered the soldiers to untie his lost acquaintance. Once free, the good captain wrapped his arms around him again. "I can't believe it, I am so thrilled. The last thing we knew you joined an army for some extra soldier's pay, but we heard nothing later. Come on, talk to me. Don't you have anything to say to your best comrade?" The pirate opened his mouth to show the reason of his silence. "By the gods, who did it to you?!"</p>
<p>The time slowed down as Squalo pointed at the former warlord.</p>
<p>As a bad roll of dice, the destiny changed within a few moments as the famous pair was tied up and the pirates freed. The good thing was that finally they would be out of the damned waters and Gabrielle could stop assaulting her seasickness pressure point. The bad thing was that she might not be able to write this adventure before they would be executed.</p>
<p>"Do you want to get out of here or wait for the land?" the warrior asked her partner.</p>
<p>The bard sighed heavily. "Sometimes we have to do what is right and not what is easy, right?" Xena just chuckled and nodded. "Let's wait. Hopefully we will manage to get free according to a way in the law. It would be a pity not to write this tale, because this is one Tartarus of a story.</p>
<p>"First we came to the city to help, however the rude guys had bad mouth so I kicked some manners into them, but the town had no violence policy and we were forced out, so instead of a nice bed and a roof above our heads, we spend the night outside."</p>
<p>"It was worth it," winked her soulmate.</p>
<p>"Only that the next day, the village sent for our help again and they wanted the impossible to talk the pirates out of attacking the village. We managed that alas in the morning I was kidnaped.</p>
<p>"And as they say that the bad luck comes in three, you rescued me, but we are the one being sent into jail because the pirate's leader is the soldier's leader best friend."</p>
<p>"You are right, it is quite a story," approved the Warrior Princess.</p>
<p>And so the couple was taken to the shore and thrown into a cell.</p>
<p>They spent the night in the prison waiting for the final verdict of the judge. The trial held place in a barn as locals gathered around. Obviously there was no real excitement and execution for a long time in this town.</p>
<p>The prisoners were sitting in chains waiting and planning their escape. Now was the right time to get out of the city before they would lose their heads for real.</p>
<p>Just before the trial started a young soldier came to stand in front of the judge.</p>
<p>"Sir, there is a mistake, we cannot execute them."</p>
<p>"What do you mean, Lad?"</p>
<p>"These two are some wannabe legends. The real Xena was crucified and died along with her travelling bard during the Ideas of March. My cousin saw them died on the crosses. Plus the bard was quite a pretty chick, not this maggot."</p>
<p>"I am not sure if I should be pleased or offended," commented Gabrielle just above whisper; her mate heard her anyway, she turned around and had hard time to keep her face from grinning yet amused sparkled could be seen in her cobalt coloured eyes.</p>
<p>The elder man looked from the captured pair to the soldier and back. "We cannot convict you for something you have not done. So go to your land and better don't return. Someone else may have you mistaken."</p>
<p>The travellers looked at each other with raised eyebrows while being unlocked. None of them said a word as they collected their weapons and Argo and left to continued their journey.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for all your reviews<br/>Muy amable y yo lo apreacio muchisimo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Gladiators</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>I really loved writting this one, I hope you will enjoy it as well (:</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Reviews are welcome</i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 8 - Gladiators</strong>
</p>
<p>The travellers helped some villagers with a few local thefts from a nearby group of youngsters who had too much time on hand. After humiliating the boys in a fight which Xena took half heartily, yet one boy ended up with a broken nose while falling on a stump when the warrior woman moved in time to avoid his attack and the other teen was soaked to his bones when he attempted to assault from the side, the brunette just left her foot in the way and trip the lad so he fell into a pond. The other two boys gave up just in time.</p>
<p>Xena taught them how to fish and help their parents on the market with sales better than trying to rob people passing by. And Gabrielle showed them how to fight with a staff to be able to defend themselves just in case.</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>They moved to another village and as they were getting closer to Venice, the more anxious the bard got. At least she did not seem so depressed the last few days and had her moments of chatting up and philosophizing, which Xena enjoyed more than ever and even tried to pull up a discussion.</p>
<p>On their way, in a port village, they noticed a ship which had just docked and people were coming off the board. There were a few soldiers and a group of poor looking men tied with a rope.</p>
<p>"Move it! Move it!" urged one of the soldiers with a large red Mohawk on his helmet. "Your fame is waiting."</p>
<p>"Excuse me, Sir," Gabrielle called for his attention politely. "Where are you taking them?"</p>
<p>The Roman looked her up and down. "You are not from around here, are you, Lad?" The storyteller shook her heard. "There is a great gladiator arena in Marghera. These scums can finally do something real with their lives and gain the emperor some money on the way. And us too," he chuckled cunningly.</p>
<p>The blonde looked at her partner who shook her head. Gabrielle raised and crunched her eyebrows creating her puppy dog eyes and Xena knew she was up to no good. The warrior sighed and shrugged.</p>
<p>"Excuse me, Sir," the fair haired woman spoke up again. "These men are no warriors but farmers who surly have homes and families to take care of."</p>
<p>"If they are good, they can fight for their freedom and leave with fame and money to secure generations after them. Now move it, Kid."</p>
<p>"I am afraid we cannot let you do that," with that the bard pulled out her sais and got ready for a fight which indeed broke faster than intended.</p>
<p>Xena sent her charkram to cut the ties, so the prisoners could either hide or join the fight as well with whatever they could use as a weapon. Surprisingly there was one guy who fought by the soldiers' sides.</p>
<p>"What are you going?" asked the warrior confused. "We are trying to set you free."</p>
<p>"I want to become a gladiator and be the best!" the young man replied hotly. With a few well aimed disarming hits he fell down to the ground lying in the send.</p>
<p>"You have a long way to go if a woman can defeat you," deadpanned the brunette.</p>
<p>He looked around seeing the Roman soldiers lying unconscious. "You defeated most of the Roman army. You are no ordinary woman."</p>
<p>Meantime Gabrielle helped the foreigners on their feet and took care of their wounds. Along with her partner they treated the injured ones and bandaged the gushes.</p>
<p>Xena looked at the ship. "The vessel is without an owner now. Can some of you sail."</p>
<p>"I can," a middle aged man raised his arm. "I am a merchant, I sail a lot."</p>
<p>"Where are you sailing?"</p>
<p>"All over the Greek islands, sometimes even Egypt and Persia, but my home is Crete."</p>
<p>"Great, so you can take these men back," smiled the brunette relieved that the farmers will have a safe passage home.</p>
<p>"What about you?" he asked, more than willing to take his fellow citizens with him. "Aren't you heading home?"</p>
<p>"Actually," Gabrielle joined the conversation. "We do need to take the northern path. Friends are waiting for us, plus I hate sailing and you would hate me for destroying your new ship right after you get to the open sea and the vicious waves start rocking left and right, up and down," she explained.</p>
<p>The merchant laughed, nodded and waved, "Farewell, my saviours and thank you."</p>
<p>"What about you?" the tall woman asked the wannabe gladiator. "Go home and train some more of your moves."</p>
<p>"Or you can train me," he replied hopefully. "You are obviously a skilled fighter, it would be my honour."</p>
<p>"Oh no, no way," the warrior refused shaking her head vigorously. "I am not accepting any disciples."</p>
<p>"I am a quick study," the lad tried to convince her, "Young and fresh, we can be a great team. You obviously prefer younger man, which is very fine –"</p>
<p>"It is not!" the bard cut in, she folded her arms on her chest and gave him a deadly glare. "Unless you want to lose your tongue and other parts of your body, you will board the ship and sail away."</p>
<p>"And who will make me? You, Shorty?" He towered over the blonde for about a head, but the bard did not back off.</p>
<p>"I faced bigger man than you, smarter and more experienced. So shut up and go home," she pointed to the vessel.</p>
<p>There was a thick air and silence, but at the end the young lad shifted his gaze and looked at the other woman who had arms crossed on her chest as well. She showed no expression at all, just watched the two of them from the distance with a tilted head. If she interfered, she would undermine Gabrielle's growing authority over the young guy.</p>
<p>"I will get my fame one way or the other," he pouted, turned on his heel and boarded the ship like a sulking child.</p>
<p>They watched the again free men sail away to their homeland. The warrior could not wait to get there as well. She had never had very good memories of the Roman Empire anyway. She looked at her mate replaying the moment a few heartbeats ago. "You are sexy when you stand your ground."</p>
<p>"Don't tempt me," murmured the blonde, her determined positions eased up as she looked into the blue eyes she loved so much.</p>
<p>"Oh I want to," Xena dropped her voice and smirked.</p>
<p>For a moment the bard was reading if any joke appeared in the cobalt coloured gaze, finding none she raised her eyebrows seductively. "You should have seen me when I was fighting the captain. You would melt."</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>When they passed Marghera, they noticed the arena from the distance. It was huge and great noise was coming from that place as the people were cheering.</p>
<p>"They call us barbarians, but what is sophisticated about watching humans kill each other? Do they think they are gods?" wondered the storyteller.</p>
<p>"Yes. And it is the rush of the battle. They are unable to fight, so they at least watch and pretend, betting on the winner," noted the warrior.</p>
<p>"I would understand sparing but these fights are matters of life and death," the shorter of them sighed shaking her head. "I never understood those games."</p>
<p>"If you know that gladiators survive, it doesn't have the right kick. Not to mention the money going around."</p>
<p>"If you are a girl slave, you have better chance to survive. On the other hand being used by the master whenever he pleases must be hard too." The bard thought for a moment. "Maybe it might be better to be killed in a fight than live as a sex slave."</p>
<p>"Oh don't let the gender fool you. Gladiators are sex slaves as well and also they are used by rich noble spoiled women for their pleasure," explained the dark haired warrior.</p>
<p>Gabrielle looked up with a question formed on her face. "How do you know? Were you one of those spoiled woman?"</p>
<p>The former warlord chuckled and looked into the distance. "I am sure I would become one if Caesar would not betray me. But no, before I had the chance to taste that life, he left me crucified on a beach with broken legs."</p>
<p>"Was Caesar that bad of a lover or is it the insatiable hunger of the Warrior Princess that you would ask for gladiator's pleasure?" the blonde grinned suspiciously.</p>
<p>"I guess it was more about the right person who can satisfy me in more than one way and levels of existence," Xena winked at her companion.</p>
<p>"Sweet talker," murmured the shorter woman with a hint of blush on her cheeks yet very pleased at the comment anyway.</p>
<p>The warrior woman wrapped her arm around Gabrielle's shoulder, pulling her closer to kiss the temple. "That is your job. Any special plans for today's stories?"</p>
<p>"I have an idea but you know, it always depends on the listeners. Hopefully the innkeeper got my message and we have a room booked for us," she looked ahead getting lost in thoughts.</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>When they arrived at Venice, the storyteller headed to the tavern straight to the bar. "Hello, my name is Gabrielle, the travelling bard. I sent you a message that I would like to perform and book two rooms."</p>
<p>The middle-aged woman looked the younger person up and down. "Let me check," she pulled out a stack of parchments. "Gabriel… Gabriel," she ran her eyes through her notes but shook her head. "Sorry, Lad, I have no Gabriel here."</p>
<p>"No, it is Gabrielle, G-A-B-R-I-E-L-L-E," she corrected her name obtaining a weird look from the innkeeper. "I am a Greek," she added as it would explain the name difference.</p>
<p>"You Greeks and your names," muttered the lady and returned to her notes.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I get that a lot in these lands," chuckled the bard trying to ease the mood into more open and friendly one.</p>
<p>"Oh, here you go," she added a check mark and handed over two keys.</p>
<p>"Thank you," the blonde smiled.</p>
<p>"Oh and there is a message for you," the tavern owner gave her a note and returned to her daily tasks of cleaning the place before customers started arriving.</p>
<p>Gabrielle quickly scanned the message and snorted. <em>Alright, change of plans.</em></p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>They had a short tour around the centre of the city. Argo was getting shoed and the two travellers explored the rest of the stores at the marketplace. The bard needed to suck the atmosphere and get an inspiration to tell the right story.</p>
<p>In the evening she decided for a story which would express also the artistic part of their journeys. She called it The Quill is Mightier. Everything that was written on the scroll turned into reality but in a twisted way, therefore even a battle with fish must have been written the accurate way and the fighting was not so brutal. There may be a gladiator area nearby, but the storyteller guessed that people enjoyed some comedy as well. It was a good choice, the tavern visitors laughed, especially when Gabrielle mentioned gods losing their powers. These people really wanted to be on their level, or gods becoming common people.</p>
<p>She took a break to eat. The lamb stew was better than she remembered or maybe because it was a nice change from fish which they had almost every day.</p>
<p>The hostess brought her also a mug of ale and sat down on the next stool at the bar. "You are great at telling stories," she said in a dreamy voice and actually in Greek.</p>
<p>"Thank you, I am trying my best," smiled the blonde pleased to hear other people speaking her mother language. She looked up at the serving woman who was tall and beautiful even though her right cheek was marked with an inch long scar going from the ear to the centre; her skin was naturally tanned so the storyteller guessed she might be from the southern islands. "Where are you from? You speak Greek but your accent is mixed," she asked getting back to her meal.</p>
<p>"I am from Keos, I got here with my family when I was a kid. But I can tell you my story at night, now this evening is about you," she winked flirtatiously. "Do you really fight too?"</p>
<p>The fair-haired woman swallowed her piece of meat before responding. "I do, but I don't enjoy that," she admitted and shifted on her chair nervously. She was not used to this kind of attention. She liked when people praised her stories but she was not a love magnet. That was Xena's expertise.</p>
<p>"You see, everybody is after the big strong men, like gladiators, but I prefer a gentle soul such as yours with a sensitive female touch."</p>
<p>"That is because I am." The bard turned her attention to the hostess. "Gladiators?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. Not that here are any, but you can hear people talking about them and what they are capable to do in the arena," she said looking around and nodded her head to the people chatting around, some laughing, some whispering like sharing secrets. "This is a tavern, the centre of gossips."</p>
<p>"Sabina!" called the innkeeper. "Let the bard eat so he can continue his job. And you get back to yours."</p>
<p>Just when the chair was vacated, it became occupied again within a few heartbeats, this time by the tall dark-haired warrior. "She likes you," noted Xena in an undefined tone.</p>
<p>"Most people do," noted the blonde. "Otherwise they would not demand more stories," she winked at her partner.</p>
<p>"And I am very proud of you, but you know what I mean."</p>
<p>"Hm, are you jealous again?" the storyteller raised one of her eyebrows suspiciously.</p>
<p>"No," Xena replied too fast. "I mean, she is pretty, Greek, tall, raven hair, but come on, she doesn't have my blue eyes and steely glare you love so much," she teased with a smirk.</p>
<p>"Very true," smiled the shorter woman with love in her gentle jade coloured orbs.</p>
<p>The clients in the tavern finished eating as well and were looking her way expecting more stories.</p>
<p>Xena leant in and whispered, "Good luck, My Bard," which she finished with a kiss on the lips long enough to mark her territory.</p>
<p>Gabrielle chuckled with crimson cheeks. She did not mind, quite the opposite, it was nice to see her beautiful partner claiming <em>her</em>. Even after all these years there were times when the blonde still felt like a troublemaking tag along.</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day the pair went through Venice more thoroughly much to Xena's dismay. But it made her dearest friend happy and to be honest, it was a nice change to explore the beauty of this city and even have a romantic cruise through the water canals. Seeing the glee in the sparkling eyes made it all worth it.</p>
<p>However the brunette used to say "<em>If something seems too good it hardly is</em>". And she was right even here in this paradise. There were rumours about new slaves for games and hot girls to buy as housemaids. The two women looked at each other and came closer to the square to hear the orator better.</p>
<p>"When the moon is full the auction will take place. You will be able to buy exotic looking girls for pleasure and see well-built and skilled men fighting for your honour. When the moon is full and the sun is the highest the auction begins."</p>
<p>"I wonder what land they pillaged this time," murmured Xena looking around as if she could find answers in the whereabouts.</p>
<p>"We still have a few days to create a plan how to free the captured," the bard tried to stay positive; she had a complete faith in her soulmate to come up with an idea. "By the gods, you can hardly see slavery in Greece these days, thanks to you, I must note. Still these Romans find pleasure in it considering smuggling humans a top job."</p>
<p>When the evening came, the bard was getting excited, yet a bit anxious and the warrior woman had to wonder for what story she was preparing.</p>
<p>Actually it was not that hard to choose a story this time. After seeing the beauty of Venice and Xena had already mentioned a beauty contest before, there was no reason not to tell that story, "… and here she comes, Miss Artiphys."</p>
<p>Just as it was called for, the door opened the said woman entered the tavern. "Hello ladies," greeted the pageant winner, standing tall and proud in the doorway. Gabrielle jumped off the stool and run to hug the newcomer. "And handsome," added the tall blonde a bit unsure at the gesture.</p>
<p>The customers clapped and cheered, it was a perfect timing. Anyway after a few more cat-calls and greetings, the citizens resumed eating and chatting with friends.</p>
<p>"Oh I am sorry, Miss Artiphys, you may not know me in person yet –" apologised the bard taking a step back.</p>
<p>"Oh Honey, those green eyes I would recognise anywhere, even if you were an old grey grumpy man." she said in a teasing voice, but smiled friendly.</p>
<p>"It may not take too long to become one," noted the bard sadly.</p>
<p>"What happened to you, tell me, how you did that?" she asked very interested looking Gabrielle up and down.</p>
<p>"Oh it's a long story and more of a curse."</p>
<p>"Then let's sit down and do tell." They came to the table where Xena was sitting watching the interchange with a content smile. "Warrior Princess," greeted the blond beauty with a smirk.</p>
<p>"Warrior Queen," replied the brunette in the same tone. Anyway they hugged and kissed cheeks before settling down and talk.</p>
<p>They chatted until late night; there was so much to share. Nevertheless the next day would be busy for all of them, therefore Gabrielle gave the newcomer the key to the second room which she had booked before and with her partner they bid goodnight as the trio parted to have some rest.</p>
<p>It was good that the travellers managed to earn and save money on their way to the north because most of the dinars were spent the next day when Karen, as the beauty winner told them to call her, took the bard for some shopping spree. Xena just laughed, happy that her soulmate had some fun and hopefully would get back in touch with her female self. The warrior went to the stables and took Argo out for a ride and check what was happening in the surroundings.</p>
<p>Gabrielle got a bit dizzy from the rush of the day, getting the right cream, the proper razor to shave the last bits of facial hair, new clothes, especially tight underwear, and boots which would go along. Since she already had a fresh haircut from days ago, they got her a few pins and different hairstyle; fortunately the locks were long enough that it could be worked with.</p>
<p>The Warrior Princess found them in the late afternoon sitting on a bench in front of the bakery chewing a piece of nutbread. Her eyes went wide and she whistled. "Very beautiful," she said in appreciation looking her dearest friend up and down.</p>
<p>"Thank you," said Karen. "I was happy to help. Years of practice to know the right thing."</p>
<p>Gabrielle smiled shyly but proudly at herself. The tall beauty braided a few short strands at each side and the top hair she tied with small pins. The outfit consisted of a louse sleeveless light brown shirt and leather skirt with wide band decorated with bronze swirls and three wide dark brown straps at the front and back. Boots were high until the mid-calves with ties which served as decoration as well as sais holders.</p>
<p>"How do you feel?" asked the warrior tentatively.</p>
<p>"Great actually," grinned the bard broadly. "Like I finally fit, things considered. Worst things worse, I can manage like this."</p>
<p>In the evening, the innkeeper was confused when Gabrielle got ready for barding and almost kicked her out of the stool that the place was already taken by someone else.</p>
<p>"Oh it was my brother," she explained. "But we both know I am the better storyteller of the family, so he gets the first round and then he goes to sing a private song with a lady, you know," she winked meaningfully at the bartender alas she was not very convinced. "Look, let me try a story first and if you or your customers are not satisfied I will get my brother back to continue." The elder lady grumbled something but agreed. She got paid for the rooms and meals already in advance, so why not. Nevertheless that night Gabrielle performed like she had not in a long time. She enjoyed the story and relived it all over again sucking the audience in as well as the innkeeper. She got free ale and requests for more as the citizen were coming in and the drinks and food were flowing and dinars incoming for the tavern as well as for the bard.</p>
<p>"Wow. I like you better than your brother," said Sabina with dreamy eyes after the bard finished her story.</p>
<p>"Thank you. I will make sure not to tell him," smiled the blonde. "How are you doing today?"</p>
<p>Before the hostess was able to reply, Xena joined them at the bar. "Hi ladies, mind if I cut in?"</p>
<p>"Sure we do," replied Sabina a bit annoyed with the interruption.</p>
<p>"But Gabrielle is my friend."</p>
<p>"You are already involved with her brother, you cannot have them both." she stood up, took the blonde's hand and dragged her away from the table. "I will return your friend in the morning,"</p>
<p>Gabrielle stopped her and leant closer to her partner. "We do need info and the best place for gossips is a tavern. As you say, the seduction is a powerful tool to get info."</p>
<p>"That doesn't mean you have to spend the night with her."</p>
<p>"I just need her to trust me."</p>
<p>"It can be a double edge sword," opposed the warrior grumpily.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, Xena," she patted her shoulder. "I learnt from the best."</p>
<p>"That's what I am afraid of."</p>
<p>"I know what I am doing."</p>
<p>"I am not sure about that," she was not giving up dissuading her soulmate from going away with an unknown pretty girl.</p>
<p>"Xena, I wouldn't do anything you wouldn't." And with that she followed the barista.</p>
<p>The brunette took a long gulp of ale and swallowed hard. She knew some victims could play that game well enough even better than suspected. Not that she would let her bard to be crucified on a shore with broken legs like Caesar did to her. Nevertheless Gabrielle had her personal charm easy to fall for, it came from her honesty and goodness not luring and seduction.</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>They entered the hostess's room which was not big, just enough for a twin bed, a small table with a chair and a chest drawers. Gabrielle chose the chair to sit on. "So, tell me how could a Greek enjoy living among Romans?"</p>
<p>The other woman took of her apron off and undressed. Looking over her shoulder she spoke up. "Here I though you would start with small talks."</p>
<p>"It is a small talk. I am curious."</p>
<p>"It is not a small talk for me, but alright," Sabina sighed, leaving on her shirt wide opened and breeches, she sat on the bed playing and examining her fingers sadly. "I was a kid when our home was pillaged by Romans. I remember when three soldiers forced their way into our home. They killed our father, two of them took me, my sister and brother to a ship, one stayed behind with our mother, but we never knew what happened to her, she never left the house, only the soldier did, so most probably she was killed as well.</p>
<p>"When we arrived here, my brother was sold as gladiator, my sister as a maid for lanista's house. When we were on the ship, I tried to assassinate the captain but he took away my stolen dagger and I received this," she pointed at her scar, "Because of that I was no material for a good sell, Anna needed a help in this tavern, so she bought me off for a discounted rate. I do not complain, I have a roof above my head and fresh meal every day. Plus as I told your brother, the tavern is good for gossips, so I ask the people here and there about the arena, hoping to hear some info about my siblings. But all I get are news about another champion who mysteriously disappeared or how much people lost when betting on the wrong hot shot who came drunk for the final match. Nothing which can inform me about Serena or Sarius."</p>
<p>In that last two sentences the girl revealed more than she would suspect. She cared for her siblings, but also she let out the corruption which was nothing new and the bad treating of the gladiators. Gladiators did not just disappear; they were killed in the arena or set free. For sure Sarius would come for his sisters or his death would be known.</p>
<p>"We can help," offered the bard immediately.</p>
<p>"How?"</p>
<p>"Well, advantage of being foreigners, if we are too nosy, they can blame it on our background and ignorance. Romans consider us uneducated barbarians anyway."</p>
<p>The hostess stood up and came to the blonde. She ran her fingers along the blonde's seductively. "That is for tomorrow; tonight I don't want to think about my past."</p>
<p>"The past is what makes us."</p>
<p>"And the future is for oracles. So let's live in the presence," she slowly leant in with each word until their lips were just a hair apart.</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Xena could not sleep that night. The feeling of empty bed and a green eyed monster growling in her chest was too much to fall into Morpheus's realm.</p>
<p>She got up and went to the stables. She took a brush and started tending Argo letting her thoughts wander wherever they wanted. Maybe they would even flow out and away from her head.</p>
<p>"Jealousy keeps you awake?" someone asked from behind her. The warrior turned around and noticed Karen standing in the doorway of the stables. The warrior just grumbled. "She loves you dearly but sometimes you take her for granted."</p>
<p>"I asked her to marry me and she refused," Xena briefly described her personal pain in the heart. "And now she shares a room with someone else."</p>
<p>"More like that you wanted to make her feel better, so you proposed," corrected the blonde beauty.</p>
<p>"No, not really. I wanted to do it for some time, but there was never the right time."</p>
<p>"In your line of work, is there ever?" questioned Karen doubtfully.</p>
<p>"That's why I asked her when we got the chance."</p>
<p>"Wrong timing, Warrior Princess." With a sway of her hips she came closer and petted the horse's head tenderly. Argo leant into the touch even more. "She lost her way, she was forced into a male body, in some stranger and she is just finding her way to be herself again, as much as she could muster. Give her some time and she will be ready. Just then ask her again. For sure she will accept."</p>
<p>"It does not mean that in the meantime she must be looking for the way with someone else. I could just put a pinch on the waitress to get the answers," the brunette growled squeezing the brush tightly yet her touch stayed soft not to harm her faithful mount.</p>
<p>"Gabrielle does not like violence," commented the beauty winner.</p>
<p>"Xena!" the woman they had just been talking about entered the stables in a rush. "Oh, here you are. You need to sign me in the gladiator arena."</p>
<p>The warrior woman leant in closer to her fellow beauty contestant. "What have you just said?"</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabrielle looked at her partner and her new friend with raised eyebrows. None of them said anything at all. "I mean it. There are mysteriously missing men. Sabina's brother is one of them. And most probably her sister is missing too."</p>
<p>"Let's reverse the roles. You will sign me in," ordered Xena more than suggested. "You will get your dream when you are the domina and I am your slave."</p>
<p>"Very tempting, but na-ah. Men only. It is the first time this freaking body becomes handy," she pointed at herself up and down in rapid motions.</p>
<p>"Gabrielle, even though you are a fine fighter, you are no gladiator. Those men are animals, most of them even became to enjoy the fighting, which is what you miss."</p>
<p>"Then I will fight for survival. Train me. You are the best warrior in ages," insisted the bard.</p>
<p>"Gabrielle…"</p>
<p>"No, let's do it my way this time," the blonde was not giving up at all. This situation was something in which her current body was the way.</p>
<p>"I can't stand if you die," the taller woman said in gentle tone.</p>
<p>"I won't," the storyteller placed her palm on her soulmate's cheek. "I will come back for us, maybe bruised but alive, I promise. You still need to propose to me and I have to accept," she said in a light tone to ease the seriousness of the task ahead. "Train me."</p>
<p>"Then you also need to change your appearance to a slave looking one," noted Karen and sighed. "Alright, another make-over."</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>While the pageant winner took care of Gabrielle's look, Xena trained her to the best she could in a few days. Since there were lives in stakes, they could not afford to delay the investigation.</p>
<p>Xena disguised herself as a noble woman and took her slave to the local lanista.</p>
<p>"Yes, my lady?" asked an editor looking up at an important well-dressed man and then back to the newcomer.</p>
<p>"I want you to train my slave as a gladiator," explained Xena, "we will share the profit of course." Nothing was cheap or for free, they all knew that. In this society, money was the key to good favour.</p>
<p>"Excuse me?" asked the lanista with wide eyes at the blonde and then the master. "You want me to train this shorty into a gladiator and hope he does not to get killed within a few heartbeats." He burst out laughing and then waved his hand to dismiss them.</p>
<p>"This shorty killed a 6 feet tall hoplite of my husband when he insisted to join him and his mistress. I am still not sure if I should praise this slave for doing me a favour and getting rid of the moron of my spouse; or kill him for threatening my expensive lifestyle, so in the meantime he could serve as a good money maker."</p>
<p>"This imp killed a 6 feet tall hoplite. I would pay to see that," doubted the lanista and snorted.</p>
<p>"First round with your trainer is free. The next you will either pay or receive the payment, it is up to you."</p>
<p>The noble man kept chuckling still in doubts. "Alright, fetch for the dotore!" he ordered one of his slaves. "If this imp loses, you will also pay for the waste of my time."</p>
<p>They led the newcomers through some corridors to a training area where a man was preparing different weapons. Gabrielle guessed it would be her opponent. He was an average height with lean but firm muscles and a net by his feet. <em>Just great</em>.</p>
<p>"Choose your weapon," offered the teacher gesticulating to the selection in front of them.</p>
<p>The blonde looked at it and immediately reached for a staff.</p>
<p>"Nah-eh, that is way over your league. You would have to earn your title to become rudiarius, so far you are just a slave."</p>
<p>What surprised Gabrielle was his tone. He was not arrogant or brute. He sounded like a guide, matter-of-fact, instead of superior. Yet, she needed to prove she was worthy of the gladiator training and a bit of cheekiness was not misplaced. "But you said I could choose. I want a staff."</p>
<p>"What about a falx? It may be more to your likes. You are a Thracian, aren't you?" Gabrielle raised her eyebrows in question. "It is the accent. My mother was a Dacian."</p>
<p>"Still for the sparing I will go with the staff." Without waiting for approval, she took her favourite weapon and got into a position ready to fight.</p>
<p>The teacher looked at his master who nodded. It was obvious he did not think much of the new potential recruit anyway.</p>
<p>The fight began fast and hard. Gabrielle found herself stuck in the net in a few heartbeats. She was dragged around the training ground like a mop on a dirty floor. She tightened all her muscles and waited for a moment of stillness, which she used to swiftly get free from the net. Within a few quick dodges and summersaults she got to the staff and started her own moves. She took the net on the edge of her weapon and threw it far away behind herself. Then she started her own assault on the opponent, swinging fast hit left and right and she went for legs. First attack the dotore avoided by jumping high but he did not expect the second one to go for the legs as well and was tripped and fell on his front. Gabrielle took a step back and gave him a moment to collect himself; nevertheless she was still pacing standing between her opponent and his favourite weapon. He launched himself at the bard, but the blonde moved aside just in time and hit him on the back. She prepared another attack as the trainer turned around, but he caught the staff and threw it away behind himself, so now there were both in between their arms. It was time for good old hand on hand combat.</p>
<p>The taller man attacked first aiming for the head which Gabrielle expected and move in time to avoid the impact. The next hit was directed to her stomach followed with one to the ribs. That really hurt, but something snapped in her, the determination not to lose or ashamed the Warrior Princess/fake master. She tightened her muscles and in a moment she caught the hand, twisted it and hit the shoulder from behind hard enough to dislocate it. The other man turned around and managed to hit her hard to the head sending her to the ground. The bard was not unconscious yet; she could still fight even when her muscles were screaming and her focus was fuzzy. She intertwined their legs and sent him down as well. They were rolling on the ground for some time trying to get the upper hand. Suddenly there was a net on Gabrielle and she was stuck in it again. She had not realised they rolled to the side of the ground where her opponent's weapon lied.</p>
<p>The lanista called the fight off and looked at Xena. "Fifty per cent and I take your slave in."</p>
<p>"Twenty-five. He has potential," haggled the fake noble.</p>
<p>"Fifty. He will cost me more than gain."</p>
<p>"He will not and we both know that. Quite the opposite, you will be ransomed in no time and very well. I may agree on thirty."</p>
<p>"Forty and we have a deal."</p>
<p>"Thirty-five. No more or I am going to Batiatus."</p>
<p>"Batiatus is a shit with his Ghoul. Alright, alright, thirty-five and you will have a gladiator, still an imp but a gladiator imp," he offered his hand to seal the deal.</p>
<p>"As long as he makes some money for me to live comfortably, I don't really care," Xena accepted the offer and turned around to wink at her partner who just got out of the net. There was still worry in the blue eyes, but she needed to trust Gabrielle to take care of herself and not to get harmed. It was making her anxious but there was not much the warrior could do.</p>
<p>The new gladiator was led to the washroom to clean herself and get dressed as others. It was a weird felling being mostly naked than clothed, the healer treated her bruises and she was left to join the others for lunch. Once she entered she felt all eyes on her and silence fell in the room. Well, as a bard she was used to be the centre of attention, but this was out of her element. She pretended as if nothing strange happened and went to get her meal. When she was done, she looked where to sit when a tall, well build bald chap called for her attention. "So you are the one who managed to scratch the good dotore, huh?" he asked haughty. "I thought you would be taller."</p>
<p>"I can change what I can, the rest I have to work with as it is, however I think I am the right height to boot your balls painfully," the blonde commented and put her plate on the empty table at the front. She needed to play rough at the beginning and show no doubts or insecurities.</p>
<p>"And cheeky one too," commented the gladiator. "I like you, come to sit with us," he offered with a broad smile.</p>
<p>Gabrielle had a weird feeling of this chap, but she needed to socialise and get as much information as she could. "You will like me less when I kick your butt in sparing, but I accept your offer." She moved her plate while the rest of the men laughed but amused and accepting as they started introducing themselves one by one.</p>
<p>In the evening the bard laid on her sleeping bench tired so much she could not sleep. In order to fulfil her earlier threat and kick Bastiano's butt, she had to go beyond her strength and strength reservoir. It was worth it though; she made a strong first impression and gained respect. What she heard about petite men being used as sluts, she did not like at all and to avoid such a destiny she had to prove her power; although now she was completely powerless.</p>
<p>The door to her room opened quietly and someone entered. Gabrielle heard small steps and guessed it would be a woman. Her heartbeat slowed down a bit, but sped up again when she felt soft hand smoothing her midriff. She opened her eyes and saw a familiar face. "Sabina?" she asked.</p>
<p>"You can call me however you want," she purred in a sultry voice.</p>
<p>"What are you doing here?" groaned the bard and stayed still as the newcomer kept smoothing her abdomen.</p>
<p>"Ashan sent me to provide you with a warm welcome," she replied shortly and ran her fingers through the messy locks.</p>
<p>"I am good and warm, thank you. You can go now," dismissed the blonde shooing away the hand from her hair.</p>
<p>"Not until my work is done," she continued with her seducing and moved her right hand even lower to the rim of her underwear.</p>
<p>"I really am not in mood," replied the fighter tiredly.</p>
<p>"Oh I dare say you are."</p>
<p>Gabrielle lifted her head and looked down to see a tent created between her legs. "Oh sure, suite yourself," she moved her hand into her linen and pulled out a wooden piece. "Welcome present from Vargo," she explained briefly. "If you can play a lullaby, I would appreciate it."</p>
<p>"You want me to play a flute instead of pleasuring you?" she asked in doubts. "I am a very attractive woman. Unless men would be more to your likes."</p>
<p>Gabrielle chuckled and looked up again. Indeed the woman was beautiful just like the evening they met for the very first time, except today Sabina looked even more attractive than before and her scar was invisible, maybe due to the dim light. "Oh believe me; I do like women more than men. Alas no offence, but you are not exactly my type."</p>
<p>"What is your type? And don't tell me it is my sister, because we are almost alike, just she got all the luck while I got the entire look," she said grumpily.</p>
<p>"Sister?!" wondered the storyteller.</p>
<p>"Since you called me Sabina, I guess you have met her already. My name is Serena."</p>
<p>Gabrielle sighed, this was getting more complication, not only she promised to find out Sabina's brother, take down the local lanista but now there was a sister in the picture not as a maid but a prostitute.</p>
<p>Was she supposed to lie or say the truth? Well, half-truth it was. "Yes, I met her at a tavern a few nights ago when I was getting food for my mistress."</p>
<p>"Did you shag her?" The bard knitted her eyebrows in question so the other woman continued. "If you ravished her, why don't you want to sleep with me? I am the prettier of us."</p>
<p>"Why are you so eager to get laid? Don't you have a lover who can satisfy you somewhere?" questioned the blonde. She really wanted to have a good night rest.</p>
<p>"My <em>lover</em> gained his freedom a moon ago and disappeared leaving me in this shithole for entertaining the others. If I don't sleep with you, Ashan will punish me."</p>
<p>"Then lie down and sleep," said the new fighter tiredly and threw her a blanket on the floor. As a gentlewoman she was, she would switch places, but as a gladiator, she needed to back off and not treat the woman more than a hetaera she was here.</p>
<p>The night visitor shifted on the floor to get comfortable. "So…?" she prolonged her wonder. "What is your type?"</p>
<p><em>Tall, dark, beautiful and dangerous,</em> thought the bard. "Serena, go to sleep," she replied instead and turned on her side to face the wall.</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Day by day Gabrielle made the name for herself. Even though she abbreviated her actually name to <em>Gabs</em>, it was not resounding enough for the spectacle.</p>
<p>"You are a Greek, right?" thought Bastiano aloud one morning during breakfast. "They will want you to fight as a thraex later in the arena, I overheard the lanista and dotore talking," he tapped his spoon against the table and continued, "So you will have a small shield, falx, this really funny broad helmet with a griffin… wait a moment!" he dropped his spoon and looked at the blonde. "What about <em>Griffin</em>?"</p>
<p>"Sounds good," agreed Vargo and nodded at the idea. "Gabs the Griffin." He was the second blond man in the group, not very built, more like slim with tone muscles. He posed as a Paegniarius, which meant he fought for entertainment of the crowd before the real battle began. His optimism might come from the fact that he did not engage in serious combats, just enough to make the people happy therefore he knew what name would more likely please the onlookers.</p>
<p>She looked from one man to the other. They were so similar yet very different, both sons of slaves, both fighting for survival, both very popular, however one was slim and toned while the other one was robust with heap of muscles. "Alright, whatever, guys, you know the public better than me," she agreed at the end and shrugged her shoulders disinterested.</p>
<p>And since that morning the bard got a new name which was not only used by the fellow gladiators but also the lanista and trainer.</p>
<p>"Hey, Griffin," the dotore came in her cell one evening. "Come with me."</p>
<p>Gabrielle was led through several corridors somewhere down into a dungeon. There she met the lanista's wife in front of a nicely rich decorated wooden door. "Since I really like your domina, I allowed her this night of privacy," said the red head woman arrogantly. "Beware that no one can know about your private meeting. One word out and your tongue will be cut off. It also means no talking," she handed over a full faced mask. "Do not take it off."</p>
<p>The blonde nodded, put on the mask and the door opened. There was another corridor illuminated in a dim light of a few torches along the way. As she was passing by, there were two other doors with sandglasses on one side. From behind them, moans and groans of passion were coming. She reached the end and the corridor continued to the left. She turned that way and approached a guard standing nearby who beckoned to her. Gabrielle watched him step aside and he turned the sandglass upside down. He gestured his head to go inside.</p>
<p>The bard entered the room and the first thing she noticed was a luxurious bed with vails. She looked around and let her eyes explore the room which was furnished with two full candles on each nightstand, a table with a big bowl of fruits, a large jar of wine and a pair of glasses.</p>
<p>There was a rustle behind the bard, so she quickly turned around and saw Xena sitting in an armchair next to the door, dressed in royal blue silk robe. Even though she wore a mask, the blonde would recognize her soulmate's body even painted in colours. The warrior stood up and with an extra swag approached the stunned gladiator. She put her finger on the masked mouth and shook her head, her eyes moving to the door which was Gabrielle's cue to keep any talk just hearable. "I wanted to check how sparing your life turned into," she said quietly into her ears keeping in the current role.</p>
<p>"I am doing my best not to disappoint you, Mistress," replied the smaller of them a little louder than a whisper.</p>
<p>The taller woman carefully pulled off the mask from her fake slave. "Any special moves you learnt?"</p>
<p>"Plenty, my favourite one is a tackle," with that the blonde grabbed her partner and forced her on the soft covers of the bed. She straddled her, took of the other mask and leant in. However instead of meeting her lips, she aimed for her ear. "I missed you," she whispered.</p>
<p>"Me too," replied the brunette softly running her fingers through the fair locks. "How are you doing?"¨</p>
<p>Gabrielle peppered her skin with butterfly kisses along the neck keeping her voice low. "Gaining reputation and trust, I heard several heart-breaking stories how the men and women became slaves, but nothing juicy or suspicious yet. Just complication, Serena is here as a hetaera."</p>
<p>"Who is Serena?"</p>
<p>"The sister of the girl from the tavern of whom you were jealous."</p>
<p>"And you are bringing that topic now?" wondered the brunette. "Quite a turn off."</p>
<p>"On the contrary," chuckled the gladiator. "I hope you would appreciate how deep my love for you is," with that she lowered herself completely, with a leg she spread her mates' ones and pressed her bulky groin to Xena's centre. They both moaned in pleasure. "But what am I supposed to think that the lanista's wife likes you so much."</p>
<p>"Just having a competitive partner in dice, cards and good company to have a laughed with. Manipulation is one of my many skills. It did not really work only in your case." Xena took a deep breath as her pulse point was teased and lightly scratched with teeth. "Kinda backfired."</p>
<p>"Hmm," hummed the bard pleased as her mouth was preoccupied with the beautiful torso of her life partner which she had not seen for a moon.</p>
<p>"Less talking, more pleasing," groaned the warrior as her body started shaking in excitement. She pulled her lover down and flipped their positions. "I guess we are about to find out how male slaves are used if they are not fighting in the arena," she smirked foxily and finally connected their lips together.</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>After at least some satisfaction the pair laid in the bed talking quietly about the things outside of the gladiator world.</p>
<p>"What happened to the new slaves the orator promised? I see no new additions here," asked the fighter.</p>
<p>"I waited at the port and fought the smugglers pretty much the same way we did the first time. But none of the captured men knew how to sail, so we dressed them, well Karen did, as seasonal workers. One family set out on the way home right away on foot, the rest of them got low paid jobs, but at least they are not slaves and they can get back home eventually or start a new life here.</p>
<p>"Venice is all about boats and trades, so blocking the dock is not possible. I am thinking of training the people who were rescued and fight off another incoming ship with slaves. I intend to create a secret group of rebels who will continue fighting off and in time the port will get bad reputation for smugglers who will start avoiding it. It is a long shot but worth trying. We will see about that.</p>
<p>"Anyway I sent another message to Joxer, telling him not to worry, that we got caught up with gladiator issues. Hopefully he will not rush back to us trying to save you."</p>
<p>"If he does, I am going to present him my new self, he will run back."</p>
<p>"I told you, you have a special charm," smiled the brunette and then her expression got serious, "which you will need to use to attract the audience."</p>
<p>"What audience?" asked the bard softly.</p>
<p>"In the arena. I overheard that they plan to introduce you, which means you will go public. I will keep mingling with the nobles and kissing their butts and you will be the awesome gladiator you have become."</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, Bastiano mentioned something like that too, which is good, right?"</p>
<p>"I guess." The blonde looked up at her partner's pensive face. "I am scared about you. I trust you but I still worry."</p>
<p>"I will be cautious," she kissed her cheek gently. "And it is not like your chakram would be far away anyway."</p>
<p>"That's true," Xena stroke the fair mane lovingly. "Be careful out there. The people want a show, so imagine yourself telling a story; not with your tongue but with your weapon. You need to attract the people and suck them into your tale. If you earn the crowd, you are there. You already have the love of your domina," she winked and smiled.</p>
<p>"Show me," requested the blonde in a quiet needy voice. Their time shortened and she did not want it to end. Who knew when she would be able to see her soulmate again, when she will be able to profess her deepest feelings and desires, when they would lie in each other arms, stargazing and sharing crazy ideas and laugh freely. All that seemed like a distant future, a dream. Hence she wanted to enjoy every moment, every heartbeat they had left.</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Indeed Xena was right and the third day Gabrielle was placed in the arena with the actual champion.</p>
<p>The blonde finished her morning bath trying to calm her nerves a bit. Oh how she wished for a fresh clear natural spring. She would not even mind it to be crazy cold as long as it was clean. Nonetheless she had a few moments for herself to relax alone before breakfast.</p>
<p>Serena came to her just when she was leaving the bathroom, grabbed her head and kissed her thoroughly. Gabrielle was so surprised that she did not push her off right away. Yet before she was able to act, she noticed something being slipped into her mouth and the slave girl turned on her heel and left. Gabrielle shifted to face the wall just in case someone was passing by and pulled out a piece of parchment.</p>
<p>
  <em>I wish those lips were really mine. Good luck, My Bard, and be careful. First round is <span>traditional</span>.</em>
</p>
<p>The storyteller immediately recognised her partner's handwriting. If she underlined the last word, it meant a clue.</p>
<p>She asked Bastiano regarding traditional rounds and he explained that traditionally thraex faced myrmillones first. So it meant gladiators with similar armoury, shield but as a weapon they would use spears.</p>
<p>At least she could mentally prepare herself for their first opponents.</p>
<p>When they entered, Bastiano was in his element, happy sparks in his chocolate eyes and eager to fight. Gabrielle was shyer; she looked around and saw the crowd. She never had an audience like this during her storytelling. Her eyes immediately sought the only secure point which could calm her nerves, the cobalt gaze of her partner. The brief sight did wonders and she felt her heart slow down a bit.</p>
<p>"And the next performance is Bastiano the Beast!" called the producer, the people erupted in cheers and the mentioned guy raised his arms above his head roaring with them. "What are you fighting for?!"</p>
<p>"Glory!"</p>
<p>The crowd went crazy, exciting and cheering even more.</p>
<p>"And now ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce you the new prodigy, Griffin the Imp!"</p>
<p><em>Awesome, </em>the bard sighed internally at the nickname. On one hand she was grateful for the broad helmet covering her whole face so nobody could see her upset expression and murderous look.</p>
<p>The people expressed mix emotions, some cheered politely, some clasped, some hoo-ed.</p>
<p>"What are you fighting for?!"</p>
<p>Gabrielle looked at the expecting onlookers. They liked the show. Freedom was too cheesy for them, she could not repeat fame, and money was nothing original because all was about wealth. If she said love, it might be considered as a weakness and she could not sabotage Xena's doing. On the other hand the answer was so simple. "As I sid the first day, I want my staff!" Obtaining a rod would say it all; except from freedom it also meant to keep fighting and be active to perform and entertain people more with every game and not just to win, get free and leave. The rod meant dedication to the fighting in the arena.</p>
<p>Her soulmate smiled proudly and the public appreciated the answer mostly with whistles, cat-calls and support. Some did laugh nonetheless generally she made a good first impression.</p>
<p>The fight was not easy; even harder it was because the usual 'eliminate the enemy' did not really work for her as they were supposed to entertain; however they were quite a team. Bastiano had the height and broad form to blow heavy attacks while Gabrielle being smaller was more agile and danced around her opponent. When one enemy was about to punch her, the bald guy hit him with his mace sending him away. When the other myrmillon sneaked behind the big fighter with his dagger, the blonde got herself between the two men, used her round shield to parry and her falx for a counterattack spilling some blood; it was a bad injury but not deadly, she was not supposed to kill the other competing pair too fast. Well, she did not want to kill at all at the first place anyway. They were a beautiful duo to watch with power and grace. After another attack from her colleague and defensive move from Gabrielle, their opponents stayed in the dirt lying, one was unconscious and the other with a broken leg. The crowd erupted in excitement and both gladiators were praised with flying colours.</p>
<p>The blonde looked at her fake master who gave her a nod and a wink. She felt her chest puff from pride.</p>
<p>They returned to their fellows who were celebrating the victory as well. "You totally nailed it, Griffin," praised Vargo. "Like boom and baw and smash." He wrapped his arm around the shorter fighter's shoulder and pulled her lower to ruffle her hair. "Like a gladiator poet. I mean, Bastiano knows his way by now, but you completely took us by surprise."</p>
<p>"You are right," nodded the big man. "You wrote quite a story with your falx. I suggest a new name, Griffin the Poet, what do you think, guys?" being the biggest chap and most favourite, the rest of the group would agree on anything. Gabrielle would be happy with only the addition; she never really liked the Griffin part anyway.</p>
<p>During their breakfast the next day, Serena sit next to the bard, she leant it but the fighter moved in time and the slave girl kissed her cheek instead, her hand moving in the underwear. As believed it was not just the fingers which touched her lower abdomen but also a piece of parchment. Despite her embarrassment, she smiled silly as she knew it was a message from her partner. The rest of the guys whistled and laughed heartily thinking she got a new love interest of the prettiest hetaera in the house.</p>
<p>These situations happened a few more times during the games. The guys started talking and the bard let them. It was easier than telling them the truth; even though Ashan often sent her a frowned glare.</p>
<p>"Poet, your lady needs you," said Serena in a sultry voice one evening.</p>
<p>"If you excuse me, gentlemen," Gabrielle just nodded her farewell for the night as the woman took her hand and dragged her away.</p>
<p>Once in the gladiator's cells and door closed tightly, the bard was waiting excited for her note.</p>
<p>Serena pulled out the message from behind her corset but kept it in her hand. "What is it between you and your domina?"</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" the gladiator frowned.</p>
<p>"You are like a lovesick boy."</p>
<p>"Lovesick for freedom," replied Gabrielle roughly. "Give me the note."</p>
<p>"Yeah right. You know I am a slut and I am a good one."</p>
<p>"None of my business."</p>
<p>"Exactly here is the problem. No man can hold on the pleasure for so long, yet you keep refusing my services even though they are free for you. So either you are into men or you are in love and since I don't see any other girl milling around you, you must be in love with the bitch who owns you."</p>
<p>Within a moment the slave girl was pressed against a wall with a forearm under her neck. Gabrielle was in shock herself at her spontaneous reaction but she really did not like when someone dared insult her soulmate. She had to improvise to cover for impulsive movement. "That bitch decided to reward me with my freedom for killing the pig of her husband; because of me she made new higher positioned friends and a new lifestyle; and if I earn her enough money to live comfortably for the rest of her life, I can go home. Since a lot of people underestimate me and bet against me, I am doing pretty well. Just a few hundred dinars more and I am free to leave. I really don't think you can read otherwise you would know that."</p>
<p>"I can read!" she pushed the bard away offensively. "But that handwriting is horrible."</p>
<p>Gabrielle tried not to let out too fast the breath she was holding. Her bluff worked. If Serena would read the letters, the cover would be blown up even though Xena's messages were cryptic. "So you read those notes."</p>
<p>The other woman looked away ashamed. "I tried. Ashan pays well for dirty information." She handed over the letter to its rightful owner. "I guess I just have to trust you."</p>
<p>Gabrielle's look softened. "Please do. We both will get out of here, I won't leave you."</p>
<p>"Oh come on," she laughed sarcastically. "I heard this many times and those men were supposed to love me. I am just dirt to you, so why would you care? Serving your domina gives me extra money and keeps me away from the harem." She sighed and went to the door. "Good night, Handsome." She turned back to her flirty mode; with the last wink, she left the door and Gabrielle peeked after her.</p>
<p>Instead she noticed Ashan leaning next to the door. "She used to be the best I had," he proclaimed, looking after the slave girl. Then he turned to the other gladiator. "And then you came and she fell for you."</p>
<p>The bard frowned. "Oh come on," she chuckled doubtfully.</p>
<p>"It is true; I heard complains about her performance lately. So," he shifted himself the way he was fully facing the blonde. "To have at least something from her now, I can start selling her to the scums and noobs, or you can pay me regularly and she is only yours."</p>
<p>"What?" wondered the shorter gladiator. "Why would I do that?"</p>
<p>"To have her just for yourself and keep her from being ravished every day. And believe me, I want back my lost money, she will be sold a lot."</p>
<p>"You wouldn't do that," she opposed in disbelief.</p>
<p>Ashan was like a chameleon, he was capable to obtain anything but also do anything for money or favours. "Hey, I am the guy who finds what you desire… for a <em>price</em>," he smiled slyly.</p>
<p>Splendid, so to keep a girl safe, the blonde would pay for a hetaera whose services she would never use anyway. She just hoped, her performance in the area would earn her enough dinars to buy Serena off at the end of this charade. She rolled her eyes. "Alright," she agreed and shut the door.</p>
<p>She was looking forward to finally read the message from her one and only lady of her life, to fill the pit in her heart at least a bit with love and then maybe meditate.</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The Beast and the Poet became quite a team and people's pets, one beautiful gladiator story after another. Through the time and fights, they made their way to the finals. It was said that who won the finals usually got promoted and was on his way to Rome where they could fight for freedom.</p>
<p>In the evening before, they had a feast; Ashan obtained excellent food and Vargo some decent wine. They had fun time, but Gabrielle called it a night sooner than any heavy drinking took place.</p>
<p>"Oh come on, Poet," said Vargo, "You never know when your last meal would be."</p>
<p>"That's true," nodded Bastian. "Especially tomorrow, we will either win it all or lose our lives. You should enjoy while you can."</p>
<p>"Thanks, guys, but I want to be alone," she said. In fact she was irritated not to see her partner for so long, she missed her terribly and she was afraid that after a few cups of wine she would spill her beans. Also she needed to be fit for the next day. If they had not been able to find any clues so far, then something was ought to happen during the finals. It was time when the free men disappeared and the blonde needed to have a clear head and sharp senses. Therefore she lied on her bench and tried to fall sleep. Tomorrow would be a long day.</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The air was tense and could be cut with a knife. Bastiano did not look very good; obviously the honour of live took longer than it was supposed to. The storyteller hoped that the breakfast would kick soon enough and her companion would be good to perform and survive.</p>
<p>Their first opponents were myrmillones as usually. Bastiano seemed that he would prefer to kill them fast and go to rest, therefore Gabrielle did all her best to input a story, making it look like the not-so-sober moves were part of the act. They won, the crowd was satisfied and they could take a break. "How bad it is?" asked the blonde once they were behind the gate sitting on a bench.</p>
<p>"Worse than the wine we drank," murmured the big guy. "I was vomiting all night."</p>
<p>Their second round was against equites, horsemen, and it was really bad. Bastiano was so tired he could hardly lift his mace. Thanks to the bard travelling and training with the Warrior Princes herself, she managed to pull out a strategy and with loads of luck it somehow worked and they still kept the spectacle on their side. She turned her fighting partner the way of the approaching enemy and he threw his weapon at the still standing Gaelic gladiator. Again the luck was on their side and the opponent was hit on the head and dropped unconscious. Without his mace Bastiano managed to lift his fists up and roar in victory, he wrapped his arm around his companion's shoulder as in appraising the good work while in fact he was heavily leaning against her.</p>
<p>Gabrielle learnt the strength of the people's voice, if the gladiators where on their good side, the public was stronger than the producer. So she needed to keep the show going, increase their favour and hopefully they would both survive at the end even if they lost the fight.</p>
<p>When the gladiators were behind the gates, the tough chap tumbled on the seater, he was breathing heavily at the edge of his strength. Something was not right and it was not just bad wine. "Bastiano, whom do you trust the most from our group?" asked the shorter of them. "Except me," she added when her fellow fighter pointed his forefinger at her.</p>
<p>"Ashan," he whispered and passed out.</p>
<p>"Are you serious?" she asked doubtfully. Due to his nature and greed, the named man was her least favourite colleague.</p>
<p>A slave girl approached the blonde, when she was a few feet away, she pulled out a piece of scroll from behind her corset and handed it over. The bard quickly read the message and frowned. <em>That is troublesome</em>, she thought and ran away.</p>
<p>When she came back, her blonde colleague was just leaving the arena. "Vargo, I need your help," she said and gestured her head back to the centre of attention. "Just a few minutes of entertainment before Bastiano wakes up." She did not give him time to properly respond as she dragged him in. "You are the showman."</p>
<p>The crowd cheered and then went silent immediately when people had realised they did not see their favourite duo.</p>
<p>"Dear spectacle," proclaimed the storyteller loudly. "I am called the <em>Poet</em> for a reason. And because I don't want you to get bored of us, the Beast and the Poet, I want to present a new story with my other comrade Vicious Vargo," she looked at the other fella and returned back to the audience. "You know him already and believe me, we will be quite a team as well."</p>
<p>The people were confused and murmured around. Before Gabrielle gave him too much time she continued, "Do you trust me?" No real answer came hence she tried a different approach. "Have I ever disappointed you?"</p>
<p>"NO," came from an onlooker a bit stronger.</p>
<p>"Do you enjoy watching me perform?"</p>
<p>"YES," more people joined which was a good sign.</p>
<p>"Then trust me, this will be a story you will never forget!"</p>
<p>"YEEES!" finally the crowd erupted in cheers and support.</p>
<p>Gabrielle sent a quick glance to the lobby, Xena nodded, the rest of the occupants seemed completely confused, especially the producer and lanista.</p>
<p>Vargo quickly jumped to her side and whispered. "Have you gone mad? Have you obtained some heavy blow into your head? I don't do this fighting, not to death."</p>
<p>"Actually my head is clearer than ever, you are a gladiator so let's fight. Bastiano needs time."</p>
<p>The gate opened and another pair of horsemen with a net and a spear rode their way.</p>
<p>The taller blonde hid behind the shorter traex. "This is not what I do."</p>
<p>Gabrielle avoided the net and jumped away just in time not to be pierced with the spear. Her comrade spent most of the time hiding, so the bard was fighting two against one. "FIGHT VARGO, SHOW YOUR SPIRIT!" she tried to support him, but the other man did nothing and kept dodging and hiding behind his shield.</p>
<p>The storyteller fought well and gave the people exactly what they wanted, especially when she was outnumbered. However she divided her focus when she noticed that the two Gaelic gladiators separated themselves, one enemy jumped on a horse while the other kept the fight with her. The equite threw a net on her and the other one went to assault the paegniarius. She was dragged in the sand until she stopped squirming. Once the ride paused, she tried to get out of the net but was kicked several times in the stomach. The nausea took over and she felt like throwing up herself. What woke her up from her dizziness was a glimpse of a sharp edge as the spear pierced the net aiming for her chest.</p>
<p>Everything went silent. The crowed howled and hoo-ed in disagreement. The horse rider went to the remaining blonde fighter who was defending himself as the fellow Gaelic kelp attacking.</p>
<p>"Finish off that loser!" somebody from the spectacle shouted.</p>
<p>"The Poet is dead because of the coward, kill him!" someone else supported that suggestion.</p>
<p>"KILL, KILL, KILL," the people went wild demanding the death of the shaking scared paegniarius.</p>
<p>The Gael, who eliminated Gabrielle, threw away his colleague, took off the shield and punched Vargo several times to the head, torso and legs. Then he forced him on his knees facing the lobby with a dagger under his neck waiting for the decision.</p>
<p>The crowd demanded death yet the producer hesitated.</p>
<p>"Father, please," begged the defeated man. Most of the people stopped making noise in surprise. "Father! Don't let them kill me."</p>
<p>Now the people began whispering around, looking at each other if they heard correctly.</p>
<p>Meantime the bard untangled herself from the net and the spectacle was in awe.</p>
<p>"As promised," she said. "A story you will never forget. Nonetheless the end is to be told yet. Not by me though."</p>
<p>"FATHER!" cried Vargo hypnotizing the producer. "I always did what was the best for you. I work for you hard, help you winning bets by weakening the champions. You thought me that a free man was as good as a dead man."</p>
<p>The capturer snarled as his hand with the weapon was shaking heavily, "You killed our mates?!" he accused angrily and took of the helmet. "You dined with us as a brother and at the end you were killing us?!" roared Ashan upset, his eyes glistened with fury and he was actually growling like a bear.</p>
<p>"FA-" The paegniarius did not finish his plea as the dagger slit his throat.</p>
<p>"Show's over."</p>
<p>Without the second look at the lobby, the two gladiators left the arena, collected Bastiano from the bench and dragged him to the infirmary. When they were there, the healer tended their wounds as well.</p>
<p>Once outside the room, the lanista approached the poet siting on a bench. "If you were my property, I would give you the rod," he said. "But you don't belong to me therefore if you have a request I could fulfil as a reward for saving my men, name it?"</p>
<p>Gabrielle was speechless for a moment but collected herself soon enough and thought about a certain hetaera. "I want Serena."</p>
<p>"She will not be available, not anymore. You have a weird domina, I must say. First she throws you in here and then she spends large amount of the winnings to buy off a slut," he shook his head in disbelief. "If there is any other woman you have your eyes on, let me know and I will marry her off to you." With that he disappeared behind the infirmary's door to look at his champion.</p>
<p>Hearing two sets of steps on the stoned floor, Gabrielle turned around and saw her smiling partner and Sabina's sister. "Nice work," praised Xena.</p>
<p>"I ate the food and I was fine. It must have been the wine which was poisoned. The culprit was exposed, the question was why. Thanks for clarifying which lobbyist was the bad guy."</p>
<p>"We are quite a team. Let's get out of here," smiled the brunette and petted her partner's shoulder lovingly. "Are you alright to walk? You obtained quite a beating down there."</p>
<p>"I will be fine, let's get out of here," the storyteller replied, nevertheless she accepted the offered hand for support to stand up.</p>
<p>"You are not really who you pretend to be," noted Serena looking from one woman to the other. "Are you married? Is that why you kept refusing my services?" she questioned in an accusing tone of voice staring at the blonde.</p>
<p>The bard chuckled and admitted, "Kind of. Let's get you to your family."</p>
<p>They returned to the tavern in Venice, the first sisterly meeting was awkward until after good warm meal and a large mug of ale, Serena broke down and cried away all the horrors from her misfortune at the lanista's house.</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>As gratitude the travellers got discounted deal on the room and meals for the rest of their stay. After a few days of resting and tending the wounds with some healing herbs, Gabrielle looked much better than after a heavy fighting in the arena. When she was ready, she headed straight to the tavern for her evening performance for which the citizens were looking for moons. The innkeeper advised her attendance two days ago and the customers made sure to come not only for the good food but also the stories told by the Greek bard.</p>
<p>It was one of the best nights they had in a long time filled with joy and playfulness which the fair-haired woman was missing for so long.</p>
<p>When Xena came back from her evening ride and training, Gabrielle asked about the issues of the city she had missed. "So, what about the Defenders of Slaves group?"</p>
<p>"Slavery is like a Roman culture, hard to break, and ever harder to convince people to think otherwise."</p>
<p>"So how many men did you have to seduce to comply?" she questioned teasing her dearest beloved person.</p>
<p>"Actually, it was easier to play the matchmaker and set them up," chuckled the warrior. "Anyway yes, there is a group of five who are willing to fight and free the potential slaves."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>